The Huntress and the Demon
by AberrantNinja
Summary: What if Gaston survived the fall? What if the Enchantress found him and cursed him with a spell similar to the beast? What if Belle had an older sister? What would happen if they crossed paths? Will it be love? Or a never ending hunt to kill one another? Gaston/OC Rated M...COMPLETE!
1. Curse

**DAMN IT!**

 **I promised myself no new stories until I was done with** Delusory **but here I am _again_ with a new story!**

 **I'm weak T-T**

 **Anyway all this Beauty and the Beast stuff made inspired me to do a story! It's going to be 15 chapter give or take and updates will probably be slow. I just need to get this out my head.**

 **Anywho on with the story!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Late December_

He didn't expect his body to be aching or his lungs to be burning from coughing out the water inside them. In truth he didn't expect to wake up at all. He thought he was done for when he fell from the rooftop into the canyon river below the castle. He also didn't expect an old hag covered in rags to be hovering over him no doubt in his mind that she had given him mouth to mouth. His face twisted in disgust.

"Get away from me you filth wench!" He spat out. He sat up and tried to stand only to fail miserably as pain shot through his leg. He clenched his teeth to stop himself from yelling out. He had a broken leg, he was lucky it was just that, falling from that height should have killed him.

"Be grateful! I saved your life!" She warned.

"I would rather have been dead! Now I can't go back to village without being seen as a fool!" he sneered.

"Be careful what you speak or you'll regret it" she heeded.

"The only thing I'll regret is being saved by you! You ugly old hag!"

Her face twisted in anger "Enough! I have been keeping an eye on you Gaston! And it's time for you to pay" she yelled pointing a finger at him. Her body began to change, growing taller by the second and her skin melted away to reveal a beautiful woman. Golden hair swayed around her almost like an aura.

"You...you're an enchantress!" Gaston's eyes widen "Forgive me I didn't know—"

"I warned you" she spoke coldly.

"Please no!" He begged.

"You are arrogant, narcissistic and manipulative! —"

"I'm sorry—"

"I curse you to become what you pride most!"

"Please spare me!" He began to panic as his body was suspended into the air. His body shifting painfully into a new form "I'll do anything!" He could feel his bones and muscles stretching, while his clothes ripped in the process.

"You used those words before and they were nothing but empty promises" she glared.

Those were the same words he spoke to the Beast before he back stabbed him. "You were there" he gasped in pain. She didn't answer him and continued to speak.

"You have until the lake's next thawing to change your ways or lose the last of your humanity" her form began to dissipate and he was left alone.

"No!" He yelled in agony as antlers sprouted from his head. He crawled towards the lake and looked at his reflection. He was repulsed by what stared back, no longer was his handsome face staring at him but what looked like to be a demon. In anger he splashed his fists against the water causing ripples to distort his reflection.

 _You have until the lake's next thawing to change your ways or lose the last of your humanity._ Her final words rang through his head again.

He glanced at the lake, ducks swam through it peacefully despite him losing his anger seconds ago.

He had a year.

A year before the lake froze and thawed again.

He was _doomed_.

* * *

 **What do you think so far?**


	2. Huntress

Eliza Song, XxxXCherriesXxxX, kamiccolo's rose, Guest, rebbekah06, Guest, frozengirl9712, Evenlight, musicmoilife247, Guest, Gamer DC, Katherine NotGreat, ChristinaCrane, Winter Elvish Rose, lillolove4, TrudiRos **and** Maddell

 **Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**

 **I was really surprised on how big a response this actually got! You guys are awesome! I wasn't going to write so soon but you guys motivated me to do another chapter!**

 **I also want to point out that this story is actually not based on the movie that just came out but instead the cartoon version from the 90's.**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Mid January_

Slow controlled breathing, footsteps light and careful. These were basic steps she had forced herself to learn. Necessities needed when hunting and not give her position away to her prey. There it was in her vision, in her range and it had yet to notice her.

She silently drew her bow and arrow and took aim. Another steady breath and releasing it along with the string. The arrow flew hitting its mark and her price dropped dead at the arrow's impact to its skull and brain.

A clean kill.

She let out another breathe, this one from She would get the most out of this stag. She had been tracking it for the past three hours and had almost given up until she found it again. She lowered her scarf from her mouth and nose and let out a sharp loud whistle and minutes her horse came running towards her, stopping inches from her kill.

"Woah Tristan! Easy boy" she smiled patting him. She worked quickly to tie up the stag and dragged it back to the small wagon she had rented. Once load with the help of her horse she headed back to the town she had been staying at for the past weeks.

Her first stop was the butcher shop. She had made a deal with the owner while she stayed in town. She would give him her kills for a fraction of the price as long as she get to keep the furs and antlers.

"Bonsoir M. Jeoffroi" she greeted dismounting Tristan.

"Joie! What have you for me to sell this day?" He smiled.

"3 ducks, 5 rabbits and a stag" she grinned.

"A stag! This was a good day for you" he said surprised. It had taken him awhile for him to warm up to the idea of a woman hunting but he didn't argue considering she sold him the meat cheap.

"It was" she agreed taking out her knife "I'll have these skinned an ready for you in a bit"

"I'll get the ice ready" he nodded.

She had been doing this for years now it was almost second nature to her. She was always careful to get any blood on the fur before laying it out on her wagon to be ready for her second stop. Next she sawed off the antlers and took them with her.

"Here you go Joie" M. Jeoffroi handed her money for her catches.

"Thank you, I'll be on my way you have a good day" she smiled and mounted Tristan again.

Her next stop she half dreaded but knew it had to be done or the furs would go to waste.

"I knew you come see me again" a voice called out cockily as she entered the small shop.

She rolled her eyes "Paien, where is M. Bernard?"

"You have more furs for me?" M. Bernard stepped out from the back room.

"Yes" she nodded.

"Paien what are you standing there for! Quickly! Go grab them from her wagon so we can dry them!" M. Bernard smacked his apprentice on the back of his head. Paien blushed and scurried off to do as he was told.

When he brought them in M. Bernard looked them over and nodded satisfied "Excellent condition as always" he complemented handing her money.

"I aim to please" she grinned with a bow and left the shop.

"Just one more stop boy and we can go rest" she patted Tristan.

"Joie wait!" Paien shouted running out the shop.

"I wish I could stay and talk but I must finish my errands" she said quickly and clicked her tongue to make Tristan leave.

Her last stop was a healers shop.

"Bonsoir Joie! I haven't seen you in almost a week!"

"I haven't caught any stags until today" she admitted handing over the pair of antlers for him to inspect.

"These are good! They still have the velvet, I'll be able to make a couple batches of medicines with these" he nodded and was about to give her her usual payment when she stopped him.

"Not this time"

"Why not dear girl?" He said confused.

"My sister sent me a letter saying our father is ill, I was hoping you will be willing to trade me for medicine instead?"

"Of course my dear!" He went and grabbed a couple vials "Here"

"Thank you M. Martin" she bowed in gratitude.

"It's not trouble at after all" he hushed her.

"Thanks again" she waved goodbye.

"Alright Tristan we're done for the day"

Now that she had medicine it was time to pay her sister and father a visit but that would have to wait until tomorrow for now she headed to the tavern she had been staying at and settled Tristan in the stables making sure to give him plenty of water, food and took off his saddle for the night.

When she headed inside the tavern the owners wife called out to her and she made her way to her.

"Agathe what can I do for you?"

"A letter arrived for you today?" Agathe handed her the small envelope much to elegant then what she was used to receiving. She took it anyway and opened it to read it.

 _Dear sister,_

 _It's been too long since we last wrote to one another! When you mentioned you would be staying a couple of weeks I Ade town I took the chance to write this hoping you would receive it before you left on the road again!_

 _I have so much to tell you. So much has happened in the time you have been gone, but I'm afraid I won't have enough paper or ink to tell you everything so instead I'll wait until I see you again._

 _Papa is doing well. He is still recovering from his cold but it is not as bad as before. He misses you. I miss you._

 _I hope you have been taking care of yourself! I know you sometimes forget!_

 _Anyway the real reason I'm writing to you is to tell you I'm getting married. Surprise! Shocking I know, I never imagined this would happen!_

 _Oh but Joie...he's so kind and caring and wonderful! You'll love him when you meet him._

 _The wedding will be in two weeks. Will you please try to make it? It would mean a lot to me._

 _-Love Belle_

Joie grinned.

Her sister seemed completely smitten with this man. Now she was curious how he managed to win her sister's heart. She checked the date on the letter it was four days old that meant she had time to make it to the wedding.

"Looks like tonight is my last night here Agathe, my sister is getting married and I must attend" she stated proudly.

"Oh how wonderful! Speaking of marriages when are you settling down with a nice young man? I hear Paien has his eyes on you" Agathe said with a knowing look and Joie flushed a bit.

"It getting late, I should head to bedo have a long trip ahead of me tomorrow" Joie tried to change the topic.

"You're to pretty to become a spinster! Give the lad a chance" Agathe wagged her finger at her.

"I don't plan to marry...not yet" Joie admitted "I still have a lot to explore and a man will only slow me down" she smirked.

"Such a strange girl you are" Agathe tutted with a shake of her head.

"Good night Agathe" Joie laughed and headed to her room for the night to pack her things for tomorrow and to rest for the remainder of the night.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	3. Returning

Milly Lily Lilac, isabella marie 1994, WaywardandWanderlust, lilbrig01 **and** OneRandomThought

 **Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**

 **In case any of you are wondering why I picked the name Joie. Belle's name means "a beautiful girl or woman" while Joie means "pretty or joy" I thought it fit since they're sisters.**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day she returned the wagon she had borrowed and set out to find everyone she had been doing trades and business with to let them know she was leaving and probably wouldn't be returning for a really long time. After all she never stayed in a town for more than a month.

Unfortunately Paien hadn't taken the news well when she had told M. Martin.

"You're leaving?" His eyes were wide with shock as he followed her out the shop.

"Yes for my sister's wedding" she mounted Tristan.

"Oh...so you will be returning once the wedding is over?"

"No" she shook her head.

"But—"

"Look Paien, I have no interest in settling down, I want to travel and explore the world and I'm flattered you would think of me as wife material but that's not me" she stated blandly.

"This isn't right! You're a woman!—"

"Clearly" she said sarcastically making him flush.

"That's not what I meant and you know it! A woman shouldn't be traveling around by herself! Much less hunting and trading! You need a man to provide for you!" He became frustrated.

"If you find one, do introduce me to him" she said with a fake smile leaving him in shock.

* * *

Three days traveling and she wasn't to sure how much farther she was from her destination. Belle had included a map marking where she should head to but she wasn't all to good at reading maps.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you Tristan...I think you got us lost"

Her companion snorted at her in disagreement.

"Okay fine its my fault but I don't see you trying to help" she glared at him playfully. He shook his head and continued to trot down the path.

"You're right" she patted him "Let's just continue, this trail must lead somewhere right?" She folded up the map and tucked it into her cloak's pocket. She placed her scarf back over her mouth and nose. Even though winter was over the spring air was still cool enough to cause her face to become numb.

The trail did lead somewhere but it wasn't what she had been expecting. Large iron gates blocked her way with walls that stretched for miles and a castle stood in the distance.

"Halt!" Two guards she didn't notice before, blocked her from getting any closer "State your business"

"I don't have business...not here anyway" the guards tilted their heads confused by her response "I seem to be lost" she explained "Perhaps you can help me? My sister's wedding will be in a few days and I really don't want to miss it because I couldn't read a simple map she sent me" She joked pulling out her map and showed it to them all while scratching her head sheepily.

The guards faces turned surprised.

"We weren't aware Belle had a sister"

"You know my sister" She perked up at the mention of her sister's name.

The guard nodded and handed her back the map "You're in the right place, continue onwards to the castle" they opened the gates for her.

"Thank you" she said.

She looked at the castle in confusion. She knew her father and sister had recently moved. She was sure Belle had said it was a town in her letters not this castle! What was Belle doing here?

She and Tristan continued forward stopping at the bottom of the steps. A familiar horse stood near them eating hay.

"Felipe!" She laughed.

Hearing it's name the horse trotted over to them and nudged against Tristan and her in greeting.

"I missed you too boy!" She smiled and dismounted her companion to let them get reacquainted with one another.

She walked up the steps to the front doors where a single guard stood by.

"Bonsoir Monsieur! I'm here to see Belle, I was told I would find her here" she greeted.

"Bonsoir Madame" he bowed "And yes Belle is here but who are you might I ask?" He said curiously.

"I'm her sister"

"She never mentioned a sister, do you have any proof? Though you do resemble her" The guard muttered thoughtfully as he inspected her face.

"How am I suppose to prove she's my sister? Can't you find her and bring her here? She'll tell you if I'm telling the truth or not"

"I suppose I could do that" he nodded opening the door to go find her.

Curious on what a castle looked like Inside she peeked inside as he opened the door. Her eyes landing on a large beautiful staircase. Each railing was craved with intricate details it was simply amazing. Before she could keep looking her eyes landed at the bottom of the staircase where she caught sight of her sister talking and laughing with a handsome man.

"Belle!" She grinning behind her scarf and pushed past the guard.

"Assassin!" the man pushed Belle behind him and drew his sword and taking a swing at her. She quickly drew her own, both metals clashing with a resounding 'clank' neither of them giving way.

"Well that's no way to treat the bride's guest, is he some sort of body guard to you, Belle?" She grunted out, she was struggling a bit and was being pushed back by him but she refused to give in.

"Adam wait!" Belle stepped out from behind him her head tilted as she stepped closer to the other person.

"Belle stay back" Adam warned.

Belle lifted a hand and pulled down the stranger's scarf revealing a woman who bared similar features as Belle.

"Joie!" Belle said excitedly and pulled her into a hug "And still causing trouble" she teased.

Adam backed away confused and to give them space. They obviously knew each other and presented no threat.

"I'm so happy you made it!"

"Did you really think I would miss your wedding little sister" Joie pulled away and sheathed her sword and took off her hood.

Adam's eyes widen. The resemblances were indistinguishable except for the fact that Joie's hair was a shade darker than Belle's and she had gotten green from their father while Belle had gotten her brown eyes from their mother.

"I'm sorry" Adam apologized sheathing his sword and flushing a bit embarrassed that he pulled a weapon on Belle's family "I didn't know you had a sister" he turned to Belle.

"I'm not surprised" Joie placed a hand to her forehead dramatically before continuing with a sorrowful sigh "I'm never home, always traveling and just talking about me makes poor Belle sad, her dear big sister is always on the mo—OW" Joie winced as Belle smacked her lightly behind the head.

"Still immature too" Belle shook her head with a small smile and Joie laughed "Adam this is my sister Joie, Joie this is Adam my fiancé"

"So you're the man that swept Belle off her feet—"

"Joie is that you?"

She turned at her name and grinned "Papa!" She shouted running towards him and embraced him in a tight hug.

"It been far too long my dear girl, how have your travels been?"

"Miss Potts could you prepare some tea for us please?" Adam asked kindly.

"Right away Master" the older woman smiled.

"Come you must tell us all about your travels!" Belle smiled pulling her along a hallway with Adam and her father trailing behind them.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	4. Wedding

DreamingOfChaos, Guest, 1Gabs, Jolie, ForTheLoveOfMyShadow, KrisDawnRulez, alleya02, sowa928, Sparkplugs, osch2001, ShadowMoon2430, Guest, BlackBeautiful, TheFishIsBack, ImpossibleGirl01, mosotired, blushingpixie, poisedrose, Child of Dreams, Katie B, princessyuki08, Valencia Gerard, devil's angel 18, sessysbaby666, Nerd4StageAndScreen, Comidia Del Arte, minnatarek, RavenDeathGirl0909, PrincessOfTheUniverse001 **and** spurton-Q

 **Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**

 **To** DreamingOfChaos **I think you meant Gaston not Gastonia lol but either he should be making an appearance in the next chapter hopefully. :)**

 **To** Katie B **I'm just going with what the Internet told me. Every website I go to keeps telling me Joie means "pretty or joy" while I looked up Jolie and it means just "pretty" either way it's too late now since I already started the story with Joie being the characters name. :D**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Adam finally understood Belle's sense for adventure and discovery. With everything Joie had been telling them it really was no surprise that she was a big influence on Belle even if she was not around.

"How did you manage to travel for so long without incident?" Adam asked. It was an honest questioned and she understood why he asked it. She was a woman and it was never safe to travel alone.

"I learned to fight when I was younger and practiced"

"More like you picked the fights" Belle teased.

"If I remember correctly, it was to protect you" Joie smirked and Belle blushed.

Belle had always been strange child (although she wasn't exactly normal either) but because of her kind nature, Belle was an easy target for the other kids when they were younger. She, however, had no problem teaching the kids a lesson. If they were Belle's age she would warn them and scared them away. If they were older she would warn them and if it continued...lets just say things got physical.

"Anyway enough about us! I think I deserve to know a little more about my future brother-in-law" Joie grinned "Belle didn't really mention anything in her letter except that she was getting married. How did you two meet?"

"Before we tell you I need you to promise you'll listen to the end" Belle asked her seriously.

Joie raised a brow but agreed, leaning back in her seat and waited for Belle to continue. Belle sighed knowing this wasn't going to go as she planned, her sister was protective of what was left of their family.

Joie tried to listen to the full story...really she did. But when Belle mentioned their father being captured for taking a rose and belle offering herself to serve in his place she snapped.

"How _dare_ you!" Joie hissed. She stood and drew her sword pointing it at Adams neck. The prince flinched having no time to react at the fast movement.

"Calm down my dear girl" their father chided.

"Joie you promised!" Belle jumped out of her seat to come to Adam's aid. She tensed at her sister tone but didn't move.

"I'm not proud of what I did in the past" Adam said calmly "But I have changed...thanks to Belle" he turned to look at her sister. His eyes were full of love and adoration that it made her pause and stare him down.

"If you ever hurt her..." she threatened.

His eyes narrowed at her " _IF_ I ever did that, I'll let you take my life willingly" he assured.

His eyes spoke nothing but the truth and so she lowered her sword and put it away. She sat back down and looked towards Belle for her to continue.

The second time around she listened to the full tale and felt slight embarrassed at her actions. She realized she had judged too quickly and Adam was not all bad. He had even risked his life twice to save her sister.

"I'm sorry" she apologized.

"It's alright" Adam smiled fully understanding.

"Well it's getting late, I think I will retire for the night" Maurice announced and they bidded him a good night.

"Belle why don't you show Joie to her quarters I'm sure she's had a long day and would like to retire soon?" Adam offered.

"Good idea" Belle nodded standing up from the table, letting the servants pick up the dishes.

Belle had pointed out a few things in the castle as they made their way to the room.

"I'll show you the rest tomorrow, the castle looks much better in the day light—...Joie?" Belle questioned when she realized her sister had been too silent.

Truth was her mind was still trying to wrap around the idea of curses, enchanted objects and castles. It was all hard to believe but her sister and father would never lie to her about something like this. And then there was the fact that Belle had not mentioned the other man that had caused problems for them.

"Belle what was his name?"

"Who's name?" Belle asked confused.

"The man that gave you and papa a hard time" she said monotone.

"It's not important" Belle shook her head "There should be some night gowns in the wardrobe if you—"

"The hell it is important!" Joie cut her off with a glare.

" _Language_!" Belle scolded her.

Joie ignored her "We need to report this man of his crimes!"

Belle shook her head "Trust me Joie, it doesn't matter anymore...he's gone."

"Oh" She finally understood what Belle meant. It didn't matter because he was dead "Get some sleep we have a lot to do in the next few days" Joie tried to cheered her up. Her sister was too kind hearted and even though she knew Belle didn't like the man she didn't wish death on him.

"Right and we still need to find you a dress" Belle said watching Joie's face turn into horror at the thought of having to wear a dress.

* * *

It was getting harder to breath. Her vision was fading.

"I... _can't_ "

This wasn't how she imagined she would die. She had only been here for four days! She only wished she could have had more time with her sister and father.

"I...didn't even see Belle...walk the aisle" she gasped in pain.

"No one's ever died from a corset madam, faint maybe, but not death" the maid chuckled pulling more.

"Too...tight"

"Belle warned me about your theatricals"

Joie shook her head. She was being serious about it being too tight. She tried to tell her but before she could say anything she dropped to the floor unconscious.

When she came to again she found Bell and her father hovering over her worried, while the maid look frantic and guilty.

"Told you" she wheezed out with a small smile.

"I'm sorry madam I didn't realized it was too much for you!" The maid quickly apologized.

"Still have the energy to tease I see" her father shook his head and handed her a cup of water.

"I'm fine, just needed air back in my lungs" Joie nodded feeling better and taking a sip from the cup "I'm not wearing _that_ ever again" she glared at the corset lying on the floor. She _**hated**_ corsets. They were hard to breath in and move around, hence why she stopped wearing them years ago. On top of that it hindered her when she hunted.

"You don't have to wear it, I don't want you fainting again" Belle sighed relieved as her sister's color returned.

"How long was I out? I didn't delay the wedding did I?"

"About 10 minutes, we're still on schedule though" Belle assured her and helped her up.

* * *

After the whole fainting ordeal everything after had gone smoothly. The wedding had been beautiful and she couldn't be happier for her sister. The rest of the night they had spent dancing with all the guests and celebrating with the newly weds. She also realized that her sister was now a princess. Who would have thought it?

"Joie are you heading to you're room already" Belle smiled.

"I'm tired, I been dancing the whole time since the ceremony"

"You could have taken a break" she laughed.

"I can't help it, I love to dance" Joie grinned.

"That you do" Belle agreed "Will you stay for a few more days?"

"I kind of have to don't I? You leave tomorrow for your honeymoon right? I'll be taking care of papa, while you're out there getting ravished by your husband" Joie teased.

Belle flushed red "Must you be so crude"

"Must you be a prude" Joie smirked.

"I missed you" Belle laughed hugging her "Will you stay for a few more days after I return?"

Joie sighed "Fine, only because you're my favorite sister"

Belle raised a brow "I'm your only sister"

"Or are you?" She laughed.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Just a little, night Belle!" Joie said running away from her and to the room she had been staying at.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	5. Hunting

Child of Dreams, 1Gabs, rsschmidty265, OriginalBookLover, ImaginationStories, Marching Knight, BecaChase98, Guest, ilovemedia18, Lady Elara **and** d3adquinn

 **Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Early February_

Belle and Adam had only been gone for a week and she was already becoming restless at the castle and so she decided to go on a hunt. She grabbed her bow and arrows and her sword in case of any real danger. She headed out to the stables and began to put on Tristan's saddle. It seemed he was getting restless too and began trotting in place making her laugh.

"Don't get too excited it's just a small hunt" she said buckling him.

"Leaving already?" Her father called out to her.

"Of course not papa, I'm just going on a small hunt it's getting little boring at the castle" she admitted sheepily.

"You always did prefer to get lost in the world rather than books like Belle did" Maurice smiled.

"I'll be back before night time"

"Are you sure that's a good idea my dear? It looks like it's going to rain"

"I'll be fine, besides the rain will wash away my scent and the animals will have a harder time knowing that I'm there" she grinned.

"Be careful"

"I will" she kissed his cheek and climbed Tristan and they took off.

Though she had said she would go hunt she hadn't done much of it. Instead she and Tristan had raced through the forest at full speed. It had been exhilarating. This was what she had been missing for the past week. She slowed to a stop near the river letting Tristan take a break and drink water. She looked around the area and nodded to herself. This would be a good spot to meet back.

"Tristan stay here boy, I'll be back"

Her companion carried on already use to her leaving and returning. Only calling for him when she was finished with her hunts.

She pulled her hood up and went into the woods making sure to remember which way she came from. Her breathing steadied and her steps grew light as she went into hunt mode. She took in her surroundings looking for any signs of an animal. Finding a bit of scat. It was small, probably a fox and it looked a few days old meaning it was long gone from that area. She continues her search finally after searching she found a small doe. She snuck closer taking aim and shot by it front hooves, scaring the oor animal away. Had she been aiming correctly she was sure it would have been a clean kill. But she wasn't here to kill for no reason she just wanted to be back in the forest.

There was a loud snarl and she quickly drew her bow again with another arrow pointing it towards the sound. Quietly making her way around the forest making sure to be on full alert. It began to rain and she was glad for it for it would dampen her scent and help her get away from this possible predator.

* * *

His head whipped to the direction the arrow shot through scaring his prey.

 _How dare they!_ He snarled and spotting a cloaked and rather small looking lad aiming in his direction. He'll teach him to never come here again.

It had taken him weeks to get used to this new body but once he did he found he could move much quieter and was a deadly force to be recogned with.

 _Changes your ways or lose the last of your humanity._

He hadn't understood what the enchantress meant at first when she placed the curse but as the days went by he found himself acting more like an animal and less like a man. He had already given up hope in returning to normal. The few people he meet while they hunted either ran afraid or tried to hunt him. He couldn't blame them of course since he would have done the same(the latter of course).

The break of a twig set him to move again. He would have fun with this one. The rain would definitely make it a challenge but that's what made it fun.

 _Let's see how long it takes to make them squirm_ he smirked to himself.

* * *

This thing wasn't a normal animal. She realized that much from trying to hunt it. She was only able to track it so far before realized it was a false trail and she had to start all over again. Almost as if it was toying with her and truth was it frightened her a bit. Something was out here that seem to have a higher intelligence, enough to send her in a wild goose chase. But her stupid curiosity won over all senses. She wanted to see what kind of animal this was.

The light rain from before had quickly turned into a raging storm. She needed to head back before it came too dangerous. She was sure Tristan had already left her behind in the woods. He was easily spooked by storms and she would have to walk the rest of the way back. But first she needed to find shelter just until the storm eased up. Sighing in defeat she headed away from the animal's trail and began making her way to the mountain hoping to find cave near by.

* * *

He returned to his base and shook himself off from water annoyed.

 _Amateur_ he scoffed.

A little storm and his tactics had quickly frighten the hunter from his trail. Pity...and just when he was starting to get entertained. He laid down placing his head in his front paws to get some sleep. Guess he'll try to catch something tomorrow.

* * *

 **They'll be meeting in the next chapter I swear! Please review!**


	6. Cave

ImaginationStories, guest, antica, Fanisa, kunoichi418, hrodenhaver, lamm2293 **and** SheWolfMedjai

 **Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He hadn't been sleeping long until he heard shuffling around his cave. It seemed luck was on his side today and he would not have to hunt today. He lazily looked over to see what poor creature had stumbled into his cavern. His eyes widened it was the hunter form before. Had he underestimated their hunting skill? No. It looked like they were just here for shelter. Judging by how close they stay by the entrance of the cave, they didn't want to disturb any animals should there be any in it. He quickly roared at the intruder hoping to scare them. He did not want to risk being seen not in this form.

The hunter moved quickly and he was mildly impressed at how quick they were to draw an arrow and take aim. But it wouldn't do them any good he was hidden in the shadows of the cave and unless they could light a torch and hold it while still being able to aim their bow at him. That's when he heard them click their tongue. The sound was sharp and loud and what baffled him the most was that they repositioned themselves and took better aim at him. He moved away from their aim, the clicking from them only caused them to keep changing and repositioning to his location.

"How are you doing that?" he tilted his head. The hunter flinched at his voice but didn't lower their weapon.

"Friend or foe?" a soft yet firm voice called out to him taking him by shock, though it was muffled by the scarf on her face, he could still distinguish it.

"You're a woman!"

"Friend or foe?" She questioned again pulling the string back even more.

He scoffed "Trust me, if I wanted to kill you, you would already be dead"

She tilted her head considering his words before finally lowering her bow with a sigh. She sat down leaning against the cave wall and staring out the rain.

"What's a woman doing out hunting?"

"What's a man doing in a cave?" She snapped back.

"Watch it girl! You're in my cavern"

"You're cavern?" her eyebrows furrowed confused.

"My home! My cavern!" He hissed. He had expected a quick apology from her instead she burst out laughing. She was laughing at him! How dare she! "Stop laughing!"

"Why do you live in a cave?" She asked between laughs.

"That's none of your business!" He snarled walking backwards making sure he stayed in the darkness away from her eyes.

She rolled her eyes and turned away from him to stare at the rain as it came down harder. It looked like she wasn't going anywhere for a while. Neither of them spoke and she was fine with that it wasn't like she planned to be friends with him anyway she just needed shelter for now. Besides, her mind was still trying to figure out what kind of animal she had been hunting out there. That thing was much too smart and clever.

He watched her as she stayed silent watching the rain. It looked like she wasn't going to move from her spot and that was fine with him.

"Thanks by the way" her voice surprised him.

"What for?"

"Letting me stay here in the mean time"

He snorted "I wouldn't thank me yet as soon as the rain stops, I want you gone with it"

"I have better things to do anyway"

"Like what? Hunt? You couldn't even track m— that creature out there" He laughed at her and mentally cursed himself for almost exposing himself. She turned and glared at him, her green eyes piercing through him making him a bit uncomfortable though she couldn't see it.

"How did you know about that?"

"I saw you, it's as simple as that" he lied easily.

"You've seen it then?" She asked now curious.

"Oh yes, plenty of times, one could say we're _acquaintances_ by now" he grinned.

"What does it look like?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Try me"

He began to silently pace on all four of his feet, watching her "It has the head of a wolf with antlers of a buck and tusks of a boar, its front paws of a bear while its hind legs are that of a moose" he gauged her reaction but so far she remained calm.

"Sounds more like a demon than an animal" she muttered to herself but with his enhanced heard it anyway. He watch her stand up and adjust her strap for her quiver and she began to leave the cave.

"Where are you going?" He narrowed his eyes the rain had yet to stop.

She ignored his question to ask her own "Is it dangerous?"

Which threw him for a loop "What?"

"Is it dangerous?" She repeated. She didn't feel to comfortable with this creature so close to the castle grounds. What if something happens to her father or Belle while they go into town?

He grinned to himself looks like he would have fun after all "Quite, very aggressive"

She nodded once to him and took off.

"You'll never kill it" he shouted making her stop in the rain to glare at the cave entrance where she knew he was watching her from the back of the cave.

"I say I can! Give me one week!" she snapped back.

"Confident? Alright then I'll take that bet! I'll even be nice and give you a month! If you lose then you have to visit me every single day" he hated to admit it but after living in the woods by himself and having this small interaction with this woman, he realized missed talking with people.

"And if I win?"

"You won't"

"And if I win?" She repeated firmly.

"Fine" he sighed "In the rare chance that you do win, I give you the key to my house, my real house, and it's yours to keep" not that he was going to have much use of it since he was stuck in this form and he could never go back into town.

"Not interested" she waved him off and continued walking leaving him dumbfounded by her answer.

* * *

 **I just realized that this takes place in the 1740's and echolocation wasn't discovered until the 1790's...oh well I guess that's why they call it fanfiction. :)**

 **Please review!**


	7. Warning

scarletvoid, Guest, SheWolfMedjai, James Birdsong, icy spikes, Child of Dreams, DrSilenceFallen, snm1, kunoichi418, Applejax XD, Axelgirl, Shar82204, guest, bloodychu **and** vix5115

 **Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**

 **Sorry it took so long to update! I'm not gonna lie I bought new video game and I've been playing non-stop. That game is so good and it's been distracting me from my writing. I'm sorry you guys I promise I'll try to post another chapter before the end of this month!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The trek back to the castle had been long and the rain hadn't made it easy. She should have stayed until the rain had stopped but it was too late now and the castle walls were in view. By the time she made it to the castle stairs she was soaked to the bone. She could see Tristan in the stables and she sighed in relief at least he made it back safely.

"Joie! Thank goodness you're ok! I was growing worried when Tristan showed up without you" He father ran to her with a few servants following him.

"We we're going to send some guards but the storm became too dangerous! Here let us help you out of your wet attire" a servant said worried.

"I'm fine, it's just water" She shook her head.

"That's what they all say before they catch a cold and it could turn into something worse, come along dear, I'll draw you a hot bath" Mrs. Potts ushered her away.

Once they were in the bathroom Mrs. Potts began to prepare a hot bath for her. She removed her wet cloths and threw it in a basket that Mrs. Potts had given her.

"Mrs. Potts?"

"Yes dear" she hummed happily as she poured more hot water into the tub.

"Have you heard anything about any demon like creatures around the area?"

Mrs. Potts paused and turned to her "You need not to worry about that anymore" she smiled.

"What do mean?"

"Belle has told you of the curse that was placed upon the young master?"

"Yes" she nodded getting in the tub feeling slightly awkward as Mrs. Potts tended to her. Being on the road often she wasn't used to these luxuries in any case she let the older woman do her job.

"Its just old rumors now" she assured.

"I guess you're right" she nodded.

Now that she thought about it that man in the cave probably didn't know that the beast was cursed and he was probably hunt nothing now. And she was probably hunting a regular deer. She let her imagination get the best of her. Perhaps she should go back to see him again and let him now that there wasn't a beast anymore. Then again he was rude maybe she should just let him run in circles.

She grimaced. No that would be cruel. Who knows how long he would be out there trying to hunt this thing that didn't even exist anymore. Belle would probably scold her if she ever found out. She can already imagine it _Joie how could you! Leaving that poor old man to chase after nothing_! She sighed to herself, she rather not go through that. She made a mental note to go back tomorrow and let that man know.

"I can take it from here Mrs. Potts"

"Alright dear, I'll have your clothes cleaned and dry by tomorrow" Mrs. Potts said leaving her alone.

* * *

The next day she had gotten ready and set out early with Tristan, making sure to take the same path as yesterday. She weaved through the woods until she found the cave again.

"Back again? Did you come to your senses and decide to take my offer?" His voice echoed from the dark.

"Offer? That wasn't an offer you made old man, that was a bet you need to know the difference"

"Old? I am not old!" He sounded offended by her words.

"Really? Could have fooled me, a man that lives alone in the woods, away from people, is angry all the time? Anyone would think you're a bitter old man" she smirked.

"Why are you even here!" He said growing impatient with her presence.

"I was bored and I figured why not visit the old man and give him hell" she grinned placing her hands on her hips in a victorious stand.

"Leave _now_ " he hissed at her. He didn't know what he was think yesterday but he didn't like her company anymore.

"Actually that's not really why I'm here" she admitted walking closer to the back of the cave to get a better look of him.

" **STAY BACK WENCH**!" he snarled. She froze mid step at the menace in his voice. At first she thought he was just a grumpy old man but his tone, she's heard that tone before and they were not to be taken lightly "Don't you dare come any closer" he warned.

She didn't want him to see that he gotten to her so she shrugged "Why? Scared of little old me?" She teased lightly.

"More like it will be the other way around" he snorted.

"I'm not scared of anything especially not an old man" she said confidently.

For now he thought darkly "I AM NOT OLD" he snapped back irritated.

"Anyway that creature you told me about you don't have to worry about it anymore"

He raised a brow at her, of course she couldn't see him. "If you came here to tell me you caught it then you are a liar" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Please I'm not that skilled in tracking" she waved him off, her answer caught him by surprise. "I've been told it's been taken care of I just thought I let you know in case you are still searching for it" she shrugged "I figured you may want to go back home"

 _Take care of? Go back home? What was she talking about_... slowly his mind connected the dots "I am _not_ talking about the beast in the castle woman" he laughed hollowly "This is a completely different creature!"

She tilted her head confused by the new bit of information given to her. _A different creature? So this wasn't the same thing as when Adam was cursed._ She thought to herself.

"I have to go" she said quickly.

He sighed in relief as she left. He was beginning to think that his bet was a bad idea.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	8. Fight

Guest, Guest, ImaginationStories, HaruhiandHikaru, kunoichi418, Guest, bloodychu **and** icy spikes

 **Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Late_ _February_

"Joie are you in here?"

At the sound of her sister's voice she looked up from her work.

"Belle you're back!" Joie grinned "So how'd it go? Give me details! I'll even tell you some secrets that really make a man go wild"

"Joie! That's highly inappropriate!" Belle blushed and turned away "Besides that's private, it should be between me and Adam only!"

"Prude" Joie teased. Belle shook head head at her and decided to change the topic.

"What are you doing here? Papa's worried, said you've been in here for the last few days" Belle said walking closer to her.

It was true. She had asked one of the servants in the castle if they had a blacksmith, once they pointed her in the right direction and she has spent most of her time sharpening her weapons and making more arrows in the blacksmith's workshop.

"I'm getting my gear ready that's all" she shrugged.

"But you said you would stay a bit longer after I returned" Belle pouted.

"I am, I'm just going hunting for a bit"

Belle scrunched her face "Don't you ever tire of hunting?"

She stared at her sister and raised a brow "Don't you ever get bored of reading? You have your hobbies and I have mine"

"But mine doesn't involve killing innocent animals"

She knew Belle hated violence and it was one thing they could never agree on.

"I don't kill unless I need to" Joie corrected her "Most times I just track and scare them away with an arrow, the only times I kill is for survival"

"I would believe you but you sell your kills for money" Belle raised a brow and crossed her arms.

"Villages need meat to sell and I provide, in return they pay me and I use that to travel and pay for a warm place to stay at night. It's just how the world works belly button" Joie patted her cheek.

"Please don't call me that" Belle grimaced at the old nickname making Joie laugh. While her sister laughed Belle tilted her head confused at how many weapons her sister had been sharpening. "Are you sure this is just a hunt?" She questioned.

"It always good to be over prepared" Joie nodded. "You never know what can happen out there" she explained.

"What time will you be back?"

"Before dark? Maybe later? Not really sure sometimes I lose track of time out there like you do when you're reading"

Belle sighed "It's dangerous to be in the woods alone at night"

 _It's more dangerous with that thing running around_ she thought to herself. There was no point in having her sister worry. She would protect her and take care of the problem before Belle realized what was happening and got the truth out of her.

"Don't worry Belle I've been doing this for years!" She sheathed her sword and placed her arrows in her quiver, strapping both of them to her back "I'll be back, I promise"

* * *

Two weeks.

He had been watching her set up traps around the forest for two weeks now. It had been amusing to see her face twist in confusion when she went back to check on them and find them disabled. He made sure to keep his distance and hide behind thick shrubs. She was no where near to finding a solid lead to him and he could see it was making her frustrated.

In that time he studied her, he checked her strengths and weaknesses. She wasn't strong, that much he gathered when she struggled to open a simple bear trap, then again she was a woman so it was no surprise. But she was quick, whether it was to draw her bow or sword she did it at a speed and precision that would rival his own (that is if he were still human). She was light on her feet too, to the point that sometimes it became hard for him to keep track of her if he wasn't watching her. And she was fearless...

 _But for how much longer?_ He purred to himself as he continued to watch her. Her head whipped to his direction and it was then he realized his mistake. He barely had time to move as an arrow flew in his direction, slicing his cheek in the process, had he moved any slower he was sure the arrow would have when through his head. He growled that was the final straw, he hated to admit it but this woman was dangerous. Her sense of hearing was too good. He had noticed a while back but had thought it was only a fluke. Today proved otherwise, she was capable of listening and pin-pointing the sound with deadly accuracy. Something even he couldn't do but it didn't matter he had her beat in strength, size, and strategy.

He watched as she grabbed another arrow from her quiver and took aim again. He roared and made his presences known, stepping out of the shrubs in a threatening manner. Her eyes narrowed at his form and she drew her string back more for power. That was new, usually when they saw his form their eyes would widen with either fear or shock. But not her...if anything she looked even more determined to take him down. He snarled that bravo act would soon fall once he started charging...it always did.

* * *

The old man hadn't been lying about the creature. It was large. Larger than her and it only seem to grow as it closed the distance between them. It's face twisted in a snarl, baring its sharp teeth and tusks at her as it charged, it claws digging into the ground to launch itself faster at her, sharpened antlers aimed towards her. She let go of the string and the arrow soared though the air to hit it's mark. It dodged and continued towards her, she quickly got another arrow and shot it quickly grabbing another one and shooting that one as well in a different direction. As she expected it dodged again towards the third arrow hitting its shoulder. It roared and stood on it's hind legs, doubling it's height and continued to run at her. She had never seen animal do that before not even bears. Sure bears could stand on two legs but they never ran like that.

 _It's_ _a_ _demon_ she thought to herself throwing her bow the side to quickly unsheathed her sword. Preparing for close combat. It's eyes blazed with anger as it used it's uninjured arm to swiped at her. There was no way she could block that instead she ducked to the left but the demon quickly changed direction and slammed it's clawed paw into her back sending her flying into the trunk of a tree.

* * *

She had actually managed to _hit_ him! He hadn't meant to hit her. He only wanted to scared her away but when she began to attack and actually hit him, his mind blanked and his body reacted to get rid of the threat. He glared down at her and then at the at the arrow in his shoulder. It seemed to be the only thing keeping him from bleeding out. He would have to leave it in a bit longer so he didn't leave a blood trail for her to follow later. He stared at her cloak and used his claws to cut half of it off. He would need something to apply pressure with for his wounds. He debated with himself on whether or not he should just leave her or take her back to his cave.

"Wench" He snorted annoyed turning her unconscious form over, her hood fell away revealing dark brown hair and half her face covered with a scarf. Curiosity got the better of him and he pulled down the scarf covering her face and his eyes widen in shock.

 _Belle_

He shook his head. No, this wasn't Belle. Her face was more mature and he remembered her eyes had been green. Belle had soft brown and kind eyes while this woman's eyes showed she wasn't afraid to hurt someone if she needed to. He needed to know more. So instead of leaving her, he picked her up and threw her over his good shoulder and began to trek back to his cave.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	9. Talk

The-Kiwi-Lover, kunoichi418, abitoflightreading, LeX, icy spikes, Guest, Guest, danidelrosso27, JasmineChyanne, katrin-katirina **and** Mid9ight0Wolf

 **Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**

 **There's a bit of back story in this chapter. Let me know what you think?**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Early March_

He watched her as she woke up gasping in pain clutching her ribs and struggling to sit up.

"Shit!" She yelled in pain.

He raised a brow "A woman shouldn't talk like that"

"Fuck off" she glared towards his direction.

"That anyway to speak to your rescuer?"

"My rescuer...?" she blinked once. Twice. Before she finally gathering her surroundings and realized where she was "Old man?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME! I AM _NOT_ OLD!" He yelled.

She laughed softly wincing and regretting the action immediately. "You make it too easy to get on your nerves" she grinned at him before turning serious "But thank you...I guess" she shrugged and stood up carefully.

"You guess?"

"Well I wasn't really wake to see what happen after that demon knocked me out"

"I saved you" he stated plain. It was half true. He had saved her but he was also the one that put her in that state.

"Could be...or it could be the demon lost interest and just left and you found me by chance and brought me back here, in any case thank you, who knows how long I would have been out there unconscious"

He paused at her words "Two days" he finally answered.

" _Two_ days?" Her eyes widen. She must of knocked her head for her to be out that long.

"You should get going, your family must be worried" he watched her carefully for her answer.

She groaned "Oh no Papa must be worried sick and Belle..." she didn't even want to think of the scolding Belle would give her.

"Belle?" His eyes widened in alarm.

"My sister" she answered unaware of his sudden change in mood.

"Sister..." he let the information sink. Belle had a _sister_.

"Yes, do you have any family?" She asked curiously.

"I think it's time for you to leave" he grumbled low.

She bit her lip unsure. Had she touched a sore subject for him? She stayed silent and did as he asked not wanting to upset him any further.

* * *

As soon as she made it back to the castle Belle had and her father came down the stairs quickly and embraced her. She clenched her jaw in pain hoping Belle and her father wouldn't notice her discomfort. Belle pulled back and held her at arms length glaring at her like there was no tomorrow while her father stood back and gave her a look of pity knowing that Belle was about to scold her.

"Where have you been! Do you have any idea how worried we've been for the pass few days!" Belle practically shout at her.

"Oh you know...here and there...getting lost on the road we call life" she said nonchalantly trying to lighten up the mood.

"Can't you be serious for one moment in your life" Belle snapped tears brimming in her eyes before she let her go and took off running up the stairs.

"I'll go try to calm her down" Adam said softly.

"No" Joie shook her head "I'll do it, after all I'm the one that made her upset"

"Are you sure you're alright?" Her father asked looking her over. She probably looked a mess and she felt like it too but she's had worse and this was nothing compared to them.

"I'm fine Papa just a couple scratches, I promise" she assured him and headed off to find Belle.

It didn't take her long to find her sister, she was in the library curl up in one of the plush chairs crying softly.

"Belle" she called out with a sigh.

"I don't want to talk to you"

"Fine, I'll go pack my things and head out" she stated and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Belle called out running towards her.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me?" She smirked at her.

"I don't, but I don't want you to leave either" she muttered wiping her tears..

"What's this really about Belle?"

"You said you'd be back before night, then two days past!"

"Something came up"

"Do you have any idea how worried we were! We didn't know if you were alive or..." Belle didn't finished her sentence and Joie finally understood why she was so upset.

"Hey look at me, I'm here...alive and kicking and I'll try to be that way until I'm 100 years old and your 92 years old STILL nagging at me" she teased.

"Would you stop joking for once! What if you're not so lucky next time? What if something really bad happens? What if—"

Finally having enough Joie snapped "What if I get struck by lightening? What if I were to get the plague? What if I drowned? There is a lot of what ifs Belle! Tomorrow is never guaranteed and we have to make the most of it. Hunting and traveling is what I live for just like reading and learning new things is what you live for" she said softly.

"But you just said you'll be a 100 years old, you can't just say that and say you might die tomorrow"

Joie snorted "Pay close attention Belle, I said I would _try_ to be alive and kicking until I'm 100 years old doesn't mean it _will_ happen. I could croak before then" she shrugged.

"How can you joke around about something like this?"

Joie sighed tiredly "Belle you're taking this _way_ too seriously"

"I have to because _you_ won't!" She glared at her "You don't take anything serious!" Belle snapped.

Joie gave a sad smile and sat in the chair that Belle had been sitting in before "I have to, you were only three when mother passed away—"

"Don't change the subject Joie" Belle cut her off.

"I'm not, just hear me out...you were so young and you probably don't remember but when she passed" she shook her head at the memories "You and Papa took her death hard, you wouldn't eat and at night I could hear Papa crying when he thought we were sleeping, you were both always so sad. I had to do something if things kept going how they did...I don't think Papa would have made it to the age he is now" she said softly.

"Papa would never do that" Belle shook her head in denial. It seemed crazy to think that their cheerful father would try to take his own life.

"Like I said Belle you were really young...too young to remember any of this" she continued.

"W-what did you do?" she asked in a shaken voice.

"Before she died she told me to be strong and take care of you"

* * *

 _Joie sat a good distance away from her mother. Belle was in the other room taking her afternoon nap while their father was in town getting more medicine for their mother. She wasn't allowed to get too close her parents fear that if she did she could get the illness too. Her mother stare at her with a tired smiled trying to assure her everything will be alright._

 _"Joie" her mother called out sending the poor eleven year old into a panic._

 _"Are you thirsty? Does anything hurt-"_

 _Her mother laughed softly before it was quickly cut off by a rough coughing that seem to last forever in Joie's eyes. When it finally subsided her mother had tears in her eyes making Joie's heart clench at the pain her mother was in._

 _"Joie" she tried again pausing slightly to make sure she wouldn't go into another coughing fit "...I don't have much time"_

 _Tears fell down Joie's eyes and she shook her head "Don't say that! Papa went to get more medicine for you! You'll pull through! You have to!" she sobbed. Her mother shook her head sadly making her cry harder._

 _"Dry your tears my dear child, I don't want my last memories of you to be sad" Joie sniffed while nodding and wiping her tears away for the sake of her mother. No matter how much she wanted to deny this, she knew her mother was on her death bed. "l need you to promise me something Joie"_

 _"Anything for you mama" she hiccupped._

 _"Be strong for them, I fear that when I pass your father and sister will take it harder than you"_

 _"W-what if I am not strong"_

 _Her mother smiled "Do you want to know why I named you Joie?"_

 _Despite the mood in the room Joie couldn't help but crack a grin, hoping to hear her mother give one last genuine laugh "Because I'm pretty" she wasn't disappointed. Her mother's laugh was like music to her ears._

 _"Well yes that's one of the reasons" her mother agreed smiling "When you were born and the first time I held you do you know what you did? You opened your eyes and looked at me and laughed" she could see her mother's face soften at the memory "You were such a joyful baby and as you grew you seem to enjoy life and make others laugh too, that's your strength Joie you bring joy to people...and you're pretty" her mother teased and began to cough again. "Promise to bring joy to Belle and your Papa"_

 _"I promise" she whispered._

 _"Good" she said weakly "My only regret now is that I won't be able to hold you or Belle one last time or see you father again before I go. I love you. All of you..." she muttered._

 _"I love you too" Joie's eyes teared up again and she bite her lip to keep from crying out loud again. She watched as her mother took her final breaths and the life in her eyes faded and she became still. Belle began to cry in the other room almost as if she sensing that their mother was no longer with them._

Be strong for them

 _Wiping her tears again from her eyes, she left her parents room to comfort Belle until their father returned home._

 _She had to be strong for them._

* * *

"And I took care of you and Papa, cracking jokes and being silly, it was the only times I could get you two smile as the years went by it became easier. I think you and Papa finally came to terms with it and began to heal and enjoy life again" Joie finished.

Belle finally understood why her sister was the way she was, she threw her arms around her neck and hugged her.

"I'm sorry"

"Can you say that a bit louder? I didn't quite catch what you said" Joie teased.

"Don't ruin the moment Joie" Belle said holding her tighter making her sister laugh but return the hug nonetheless.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	10. Gifts

blackmoresnight3, icy spikes, guest, guest, kunoichi418, scoobysue1994 **and** LenaMiaH

 **Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day she decide to take it easy and let herself recover. She went into the kitchen and found the cooks already starting breakfast.

"Do you need something madam? Breakfast won't be really for another hour"

"Actually I came to help out" she smiled.

"Oh you don't need to that dear we have it handled"

"I also wanted to make something to tell you the truth"

"Why didn't you just say so we'll make it for you"

"No that's quite alright, this is more like a gift for someone and I want to be the one that makes it"

"Ahh I see! Take a look around and use whatever you like" the cooks told her happily "If you can't find something let us know and we can get it for you"

"Thank you" Joie smiled at them.

The rest of the morning she had spend it baking and chatting away with the cooks. Belle had found her putting a tray of bread into the oven.

"Joie what are you doing?" She asked seeing her sister covered in flour.

"Making pastries" she grinned.

"Pastries? For whom?" She raised a brow at her.

"What makes you say that?"

Belle crossed her arms and smirked at her "You only make pastries as gifts for others"

"You caught me" she said sheepily "They're for the old man in the woods"

"The old man in the woods? What are you talking about?" Belle laughed softly.

"He was one that helped me out" She admitted.

"You said nothing happened"

"And nothing _did_ happen! I just got lost and he pointed me in the right direction that all" Joie quickly lied "I'm just taking this as a thank you" she said grabbing what she made so far and put it into a basket.

"Oh I'll go with you, I'd like to thank him as well who knows what would have happened if he wasn't there" Belle nodded.

"I don't think that's a good idea"

"Why not?" She pouted.

"No offense Belle but you aren't exactly built for the wilderness and on top of that he's a grumpy old man that doesn't like people, honestly I'm surprised he even helped me out at all"

"You speak as if known him for a while"

"We met a few times while I was hunting" she shrugged. It was sort of the truth.

"If you say so well send him my thanks" Belle sighed giving her a cloth to cover the baked goods.

* * *

There was aloud huff of annoyance as she entered the cave and she could only grin.

" _Why_ do you keep coming back?" he growled at her.

"Don't be so grumpy old man! Look, I even brought pastries for you as a thank you for helping me out" she lifted the basket up.

"Pastries?" he lifted his head surprised. It's been months since he had anything sweet to indulge in. Being stuck in this form he couldn't really go anywhere except the forest and eat whatever he could hunt down. Pastries sounded like heaven.

"I also brought rum, well it's actually from my sister her way of thanking you also for helping me out"

 _That's right she's Belle's sister_ he thought bitterly.

He didn't want anything to do with her or her family...then again he probably wouldn't get this chance again to enjoy some pastries and rum again.

"Set it down and look away" he grunted.

It was an odd request but she complied either way. Placing the basket of goods down and taking a few steps away before finally turning and looking out of the cave entrance and then closing her eyes.

He watched her carefully as he made his way to grab the basket. His body ready to jump back into the darkness of the cave should she turn around. So far she had yet to move.

"Any particular reason you don't want me to see you?" She hadn't turned around when she asked the question and still kept her eyes closed.

"It's better this way" he stated grabbing the basket quickly and scurried to the back of the cave once more "You can turn around now" he told her.

"Well I should be going it looks like it going to rain soon, enjoy the pastries and rum old man" she smiled.

"Stop calling me old man!" He growled.

"I wouldn't have to if you just tell me your name"

"You never asked" He rolled his eyes.

"True but I'm asking now" she laughed.

"Ladies first" he bite back.

She smirked "Joie"

"Gaston" he muttered.

"Until next time Gaston" she waved and left the cave.

He didn't reply and instead he sniffed at the basket she had given him. It smelled good and the rum didn't smell like poison either. Cautiously he took a bite which quickly turned into a feeding frenzy. By the time he returned to his senses he realized he hadn't even savored any of the sweet breads and had just eaten them like a starving dog. It seem the longer he was under this curse the more he lost his mind to a feral side he didn't even know he had. He hated to admit it but...

...it terrified him.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	11. You

Guest, WaywardandWanderlust, Nerd of All Trades, Fangirl282, CreativeKitKat, LUCKY bastard, kunoichi418, lulu2613 **and** Sassy Girl

 **Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day she decided to sleep in and rest some more. Her body hurt but was manageable. Perhaps a day in bed was what she needed. She sighed into the pillow hugging it close to her head. Who knows how long it would before she got to sleep in a bed again when she started to travel once more.

There was a knock on the door and she stayed silent, hoping they got the message that she was still sleeping. However when she heard the door open she rolled her eyes.

"You're not actually sleeping still are you?" Belle's voice called out to her.

"Belle" she groaned "The door was closed for a reason, it means I don't want to get up or leave the room yet"

"Why? Are you ill? Should I fetch for the doctor?"

Leave it to her sister to start worrying. Then again a doctor sounded pretty good right now her back was killing her.

"I'm fine! You worry too much" she said with a small smile.

"Do plan to stay here the whole day?"

"Yes"

"Really?" Belle pouted.

"Yes"

"Joie" Belle actually whined and plopped herself on top of her. Joie hissed in pain but it went unnoticed by Belle.

"Belle we're not kids anymore! You're heavy, get off" Joie quickly lied and pushed her off to the other side of the bed and Belle laughed.

"Do you really plan to stay couped up in here all day?" Belle asked her once more her eyes were so hopeful and Joie already new what she wanted. Belle always gave her that look when she just wanted to spend time with her and just talk and laugh like the old days.

"What did you have in mind for us?"

Belle's face instantly brightened and she sat up clapping her hands.

"We can go into town! There's a few friends I haven't seen in awhile that I like you to meet!"

"Alright let me get ready"

"I'll get you something to eat in the meantime, you skipped breakfast you must be starving"

"I could use some food" Joie agreed with a grin and sat up to change while Belle left to get her food.

She hadn't counted on Belle being quick to get the food and it completely took her by surprise when a tray clattered to the floor and she heard a gasp.

Joie cursed and quickly pulled her shirt down.

"Joie your back! What happened!" Belle rushed towards her.

 _So much for keeping this a secret_ Joie sighed.

"Don't worry about it Belle, I'm fine I've had much worst trust me, being a hunter comes with some risks and I wouldn't have it any other way, now let head to town" she told her leaving no room for Belle to comment and helped clean up the food from the floor.

* * *

He hadn't done much today. It was quite boring to the point that he left his cave to stroll through the forest his shoulder was still healing but it wasn't much of a bother. After all he was use to these types of wounds. Every now and again he would hunt a small rabbit and eat but the rest of the time he just walked and became familiar with his surroundings. It was then that he noticed the he drifted farther than he should have. The sun had yet to set he had plenty of time to head back to his cavern.

"Might as well head back, no use of me being out here" he grunted to himself.

His ears twitched at the sound of laughter and hooves against the ground reached him. He hid and kept a close eye on the trail as two hooded riders joked with each other and continued on the trail. He took a whiff of the air and catch the scent of fresh pastries. He licked his lips. Perhaps he could spook the horses to cause them to drop their goods.

"Why am I not surprised that the baker and book store owner are your friends" he knew that voice! It was Joie. He was sure of it.

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing" He growled. He knew that voice too.

"Did you hear something?" Joie pulled on the reins of her horse and looked around.

"No?" Belle also stopped to look around

Belle his mind supplied and his anger flared. This was all _her_ fault! She was the reason for him being stuck in this form. She was the one to _blame_!

* * *

It happened so fast, one moment the horses were fine until a loud roar spooked them and they took off running, ignoring both hers and Belle's commands. Branches snapped and barreling out of the forest charging full speed at them was the demon she had been trying to catch.

Her eyes widen in fear. Not for herself but for Belle.

"Keep going Belle!" she shout to her and jumped off her horse rolling to a stop.

"Joie!" Belle pulled Felipe's reins hard enough to make him stop and Tristan ran past them.

She gritted her teeth and stood back up and drew her bow as the demon charge head on towards her.

"GO!" she glared at Belle "I got this" she shot an arrow at the demon right leg causing it to howl in pain.

"Promise you'll be back!' Belle cried.

Joie turned away from her to face her target "Have a little more faith in me Belle, now go!"

Even though Belle couldn't see Joie's face she knew she was teasing her. She knew that was her sister's way of saying everything would be alright. She just hoped she was right and hadn't miss read her words. In the mean time she had to get help.

As it drew closer she untied her cloak and threw it at it. Just like she had hoped it got caught in it's antlers. It snarled and shook it's head in frustration to get the cloak off. Ramming it's head against into the trees to get the thing off it's head.

"I have you now demon" she said pointing her bow at him and letting the arrow fly and hit it's left thigh. She had to aim at his legs to slow him down before she could finish him with her sword. She stood her ground aiming once more and this time aimed at it's arm sending it tumbling to the ground.

* * *

He wasn't sure how he found himself in this position, one moment he was fine the next he was angry and found himself here on the ground as Joie advance on him. Her arrow drawn and aiming between his eyes. There was no hope for him any way. He should just take his fate like a man...yet there was a part of him that didn't want it to end like this. Not in this form. And certainly not by a woman.

" _Stop_ " he muttered pathetically. He was losing blood.

Joie froze at hearing it speak.

"You can _talk_?" she blurted out.

"I...don't...not...like this" he grunted trying to push himself up.

She knew that voice!

"Old man!"

" _Not_...old..." he snarled.

His eyes rolling to the back of his head and he fell forward unconscious.

* * *

 **The finally meet face to face...sort of.**

 **I feel like Gaston would have some kind of hatred towards Belle and Adam. He blames them for the way he is right now. Eventually that will change though.**

 **Please review!**


	12. Decisions

Guest, guest, kunoichi418, Sassy girl, Ashlaforce **and** LUCKY bastard

 **Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Everything seemed to click together. Why didn't she see it sooner!

 _"Oh yes, plenty of times, one could say we're acquaintances by now"_

That's how he knew.

 _"Don't you dare come any closer"_

That's why he never let her see him.

 _"If you came here to tell me you caught it then you are a liar"_

He was the demon.

 _"Set it down and look away"_

It had been him all along! How could she been so trusting to a total stranger. How could she be _so_ dumb! What if this was his plan all along?

It wasn't the first time he had attacked her and it probably wouldn't be the last. He messed up this time, however, had it been just her she would have let it slid. But she wasn't. He had threatened Belle too.

Her eyes narrowed at his form she lifted her bow and aimed at him again, drawing the string of her bow as far as she could. She should kill him so he would threaten anyone anymore. It would be a clean shot, no suffering for him yet a voice in the back of her head told her this wasn't right. Before she just wanted to track it down and see if it was a threat or not. But now it was more than a demon. It could talk and apparently it didn't want to die this way. But it shouldn't matter she should end it. He was dangerous.

She clenched her jaw and she aimed between his eyes.

 _This is murder_ her mind whispered to her.

After what felt like forever she put her finally put her bow down and began walking away. There was no point in killing him. Judging but the way he was bleeding he would die soon and it wouldn't be her fault. He had attacked first and she had only defended herself and her sister.

The nagging feeling in the back of her brain soon traveled to the pit of her stomach and the father away she got the slower her pace got.

 _He talked_ her mind reminded. What if he had been cursed too, like Belle had said Adam once was.

"Damn it all to hell!" She cursed at herself and her morals and ran back to his fallen form. She pulled out a small dagger she kept hidden in her boot and began cutting strips from her cloak and made make shift gauzes to stop the bleeding. Once she was sure it stopped she looked around and gather her surroundings his cave was a few miles away she was sure of it. For now she would just have to hide him from walking travelers. She grabbed him by his antlers and began to drag him.

"Oh god! You're heavy!" She wheezed only able to pull him a few feet away before she gave up. At least she manage to get him off the main road. She took her sword out and walked deeper into the forest and cut some shrubs, taking them back to him and laying them on him to cover his form. She'll have to leave him here for now until she got Tristan to help her. She went back to the trail and kicked dirt and leaves on the blood to cover it up. Once satisfied she began to run back towards the castle, stopping shortly when she saw Tristan a feet feet away. She whistled and he came trotting over to her.

"Good boy, you didn't run off all the way to the castle this time" she patted him before mounting him and leading him to where Gaston was hidden.

It had taken her a while to get him on Tristan. Especially since her companion kept refusing her commands though she couldn't blame him, she knew his animal instincts were telling him to flee. But once he was on him And realized no harm would come to him he began to follow her as she lead him away.

"It's not too far from here boy, I promise" she patted him.

When they reached the cavern she looked around to find a suitable place for him. That's when she saw that he didn't have much. Actually he didn't have anything at all except for the basket she brought him last him and an empty bottle of rum. It made her wonder how long he had been out here surviving off the land. She couldn't imagine herself living in the wild by herself sure she traveled by herself but she always stopped by towns and was able to socialize with other people. He didn't have that. She wondered if he ever got lonely.

 _No wonder he's always in a bad mood_ she thought as she tugged him off Tristan.

 _ **Snap**_

"No! No no no no no" she panicked as a strap on her saddle snapped causing it to slid off and Gaston's full weight fell on her with him on top of her. The air in her lungs was knocked out of her. She groaned and tried to push him off but he was dead weight and it was impossible to do with one hand. She would have to wait until he woke up again for him to get off her. If he woke up again.

"Wonderful" she muttered with a roll of her eyes. How is it she always found herself in these types of situations "Can this get any worse?" She sighed pinching the bridge of her nose with her free hand. To answer her question her stomach growled.

 _I had to ask_ she grimaced.

* * *

Belle had quickly arrived at the castle and gotten Adam and a couple of his servants to follow her back to where that thing had attacked her and her sister. Each of them were armed with weapons incase the thing decided to show again. Once they had arrived they saw Joie nowhere in sight.

"Search the area" Adam told his men and they set off to search the forest.

"What if we don't her Adam?"

"We will, if I learned anything from your sister from the past few days is that she is skilled at what she does. She'll be alright Belle"

"But what if something happened to her? What if-"

"Belle listen to me, she'll be fine" Adam assured her "We won't stop looking until we find her"

They search for hours until the sun had set. They hadn't found much except for a few shrubs that had been cut. His men weren't trackers and they could only assume the cut shrubs were from Joie's fight with the demon she and Belle had encountered.

"Young Master? The sun has set we won't have any luck finding her in the dark. We should start searching again early in the morning" his servant suggested. Adam looked towards Belle waiting for her to make the decision.

"I know I'm asking a lot but will you help again tomorrow?" Belle swallowed hard and they agreed with her. They did have a point. It was too dark already no point in risking their lives too to search for one person.

 _Have a little more faith in me Belle_

Her sister was strong and clever if anyone could survive this it would be her.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	13. Awake

kunoichi418, Guest **and** nina32177

 **Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Just a...little...more" she grunted stretching her arm as far as she could. Her fingers barely brushing against the saddle strapped that had snapped. Tristan had been useless in helping her and had stood his distance away from the hulking mass that laid unconscious on top of her. She had lost track of time of how long she had been struggling to get the strap that was just out of her reach. Her body can probably survive for two weeks without food but water was a different story. She didn't know how long Gaston would be out for, he hadn't moved since he fell on top of her but she knew he was alive. His breathing had been labored before but it was slowly getting steadier and stronger, meaning he would live. His body was unconscious though and that meant his body wasn't using much of it resources. Her, however, she already used much of her energy getting him here to his cavern. She need to at least drink water.

"Come on!" She hissed frustrated "Yes!" Her fingers finally grasped the strap and she slowly pulled it closer then got a better grip on it and pulled the saddle closer to her. She had a water skin in one of her saddle bags and also pastries of when her and Belle gone into town but she would save those for later. Once her thirst was satisfied she placed the water skin near her head to have better access to it later. She sighed in defeat. She was tired and it was late, might as well get some rest while she waited for him to wake up.

 _At least he's warm_

The cold night winds drifted into the cave. Gaston's thick soft fur blocked the harsh winds from her body and it was one thing she was grateful for as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

He kept his eyes closed he was too tired to even open them but judging from the hard stone floor and and the dampen scent he knew he was back in his cavern but there was a lingering scent he did not quit recognize. On another note his limbs ached, that was good sign. It meant he didn't die and he needed time to recover. He would have to lay low for a bit just until he healed again. Memories from yesterday flooded his head. He had lost control again and went on a rampage. He attacked someone but the memories were fuzzy. He should have never strayed passed the broader he had setup for himself. He sighed into the ground, relaxing more and taking note that the cave's floor seemed... _softer_. He snorted at that, he must of been more exhausted than he thought for him to think the ground was comfortable.

 _ **Slap**_

His eyes snapped open at that. He'd been _hit_.

"Stop moving" a low pained whimper told him. He lifted his head and looked at what was beneath him only to find Joie. He quickly scrambled off her as best as he could but land in a heap just inches away from her. "Oh good you're awake" she grinned standing up and stretching her limbs in a cat-like manner. Her face contorting in pain every so often when she stretched.

"W-what are you doing here!" He blurted out.

"I think the more important question here is why did you attack my sister and I?" her eyes narrowed at him.

"I...attacked...you?" He whispered but it was more to himself than her. His throat tighten and he swallowed hard. The curse was getting worse. How long before he lost his mind completely? Would he remember anything of his past life or would he forget everything and just become a mindless demon?

Joie watched his face turned to confusion when she mentioned that he had attacked her. Like he wasn't fully aware of what he did.

"What _do_ you remember?" She question him curiously now. He didn't answer her, it was like he was lost in his thoughts and there was fear shining behind his eyes "Old man?"

No answer. She stepped closer to him placing a gentle hand on him.

"Gaston?" She tried again using his real name.

He shrugged her off "Leave" he grunted stumbling away.

"You're going to re-open your wounds" she stated boredly.

"I said to _**leave**_!" He snarled.

"Fine!" She spat grabbing her saddle and placing it on Tristan using some rope from her saddle bags that she kept for emergencies. She mounted Tristan and glared one last time at him "Die for all I care!" She snapped and rode off into the dark.

"No one cares"

Whether he meant to say it out loud or not, she managed to hear it. As she rode off sorrow slowly filling her at his spoken words.

* * *

By the time she reached the castle the sun had yet to rise. She took off Tristan's saddle off and gave him food and water that he need after all that chaos that ensued. As she left the stables, she spotted a few of the servants making their way over. When they spotted her their faces brightened and one of them took off running towards the castle.

"I didn't know you worked this early"

"Normally we don't but we were going to get the horses ready so we may begin searching for you" one of them answered.

"But now you're here safe and sound! The young Prince and Princess have been worried sick and your father as well" another cut him off.

"I should go let them know I'm fine, thank you for all that you did for Belle" Joie smiled softly. She hurried to the castle as soon as she opened the door, Belle and her father had been running down the stairs in their night wear to come see her.

"You're alright!" Belle cried holding her tight. She winced in pain. Their father came to them and wrapped both of them in a hug.

"Joie I'm so glad you're alright my dear girl"

"Papa...Belle...you're...crushing...me" she gasped out. They released her and Belle frowned trying to check her over for injuries and Joie softly slapped her hands away.

"Joie stopped! Are you ok do you have any serious injuries" Belle said in a stubborn voice.

"I'm fine, nothing I couldn't handle" Joie rolled her eyes and then narrowed her eyes at Belle and pinched both of Belle's cheeks "Didn't I tell you to have little more faith in me" she lectured while not letting go of her cheeks. Belle blushed and tried to pout.

"I was worried"

"You're always worried" Joie stated and released her

"We all were my dear, when Belle came back and told us what happened we all set out to find you" her father said.

"You shouldn't have done that, you don't know what's out there or how to defend yourself" she snapped. She didn't mean to but just the thought of her family out there searching for her made her stomach twist. How was she suppose to protect them if they were out there too? When she saw their sadden looks she realized she may have been to harsh "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap...it's just been a really long a day"

"Of course, you must be exhausted! Shall I have the maid set a hot bath for you before you retire to bed" Prince Adam said.

"Thank you" she nodded.

The hot water soothed her sore muscles but it did nothing for the bruising. The discoloration on her skin made her wince and touching it made her whimper in pain. She sighed and leaned her head back on the tub. This wasn't how she planned her visit with Belle and her father would turn out. It'll be days before she healed properly and be ready to set out again and even then she knew she would have to take it easy for a while. She didn't sleep much the rest of that day. Her dreams plagued with the last words Gaston had said as she rode off back to the castle.

 _No one cares_

She shook her head. She didn't know why his words were affecting her so much. Someone must care, right? Anyone? A friend even?

 _Maybe he needs one_ she thought sadly.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	14. Friends

Guest, LUCKY Bastard, EpicFangirling, guest, kunoichi418, Patricee, Sassy Girl, Wishmaster17, samantha. bounds. 50, roxannahawkins2894, guest **and** starlily16

 **Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**

 **Sorry for the long wait school started and it was had to find time to write between work, school, studying, doing homework and trying to have a social life. But I did it! Hope you like it!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Joie winced as Belle helped her wrap her chest in wrappings. The pressure from the wrappings helped a bit with the pain but it still hurt.

"Not so tight Belle" she bit her lip trying to hold in a yelp of pain.

"It wouldn't hurt if you'd just stayed here and rest properly" Belle snapped at her.

Belle had discover her injuries a few days ago and had spend the last couple days rubbing ointments and wrapping her. She also been nagging her to rest but Joie was becoming restless in the castle and been slowly preparing to head out very soon.

"It would hurt either way" Joie rolled her eyes at her "I just choose to not let the pain hinder me from my way of living"

"I just don't understand you sometimes" Belle sighed and Joie laughed then groaned at the pain it brought.

"You don't need to understand, you just need to support me" Joie smiled standing up and put on her hunting clothes on.

"But I _don't_! And for good reason!" Belle complained "You're going to get yourself killed if you keep this up!"

She took a stance and pretended to fight with a sword "And what a great story it would be to tell your future children! Their courageous Aunt fighting against the demon of the woods! Protecting the innocent from gruesome deaths!" She placed the back of her hand on her for head and sighing dramatically "At last their heroic Aunt fought hard and killed the creature but not without any consequences, for she too lost her life in the battle for the greater good!" She turned to Belle and grinned. Her sister was not in the least bit amused with her story telling. "Lighten up Belle! I'm joking!"

"It's not a joke when it could _really_ happen" she pointed out with a frown.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take" Joie beamed which earned her a hard thrown pillow to the face, curtsey of Belle.

Even though her sister didn't do any physical activities like her she had to admit Belle had an arm on her. The force of the pillow had knocked her flat on her back much to her displeasure but she really couldn't be angry with her. It let her know that her little sister had some fighting spirit.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for it to hit you so hard" Belle gasped rushing to help her off the ground.

"It's fine" Joie waved her off and stood on her own. Looking around the room she began to gather her things and pack.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing, I thought it was obvious" she raised a brow

"Yes but why?"

"I've been here more than month Belle" she said sheepily while rubbing the back of her neck nervously as she began to break the news to her "It's time for me to go"

"Oh" Belle sadden at her words.

"Sorry Belle...I love spending time with you and Papa but..." she trailed off while staring out the window. There was just something that just called for her to find adventures, to explore.

"I understand" Belle hugged her.

"You do?" She said surprised.

"It's like telling me to stop reading, I wouldn't be able to do it just like you can't give up hunting or traveling...I don't agree with it but I understand" Belle smiled softly.

"That's all I really ask for" Joie grinned.

* * *

Saying goodbye was probably the hardest thing she had to do but she did promise to visit soon and stay near the area. She headed back into the town that Belle had shown her. There was a few things she wanted to grab before she set out to her destination. For one, she needed a new cloak seeing as her last one was destroyed. Second she needed more supplies. _Much more supplies_.

"Come on Tristan, we have a lot to do" she told her four legged companion and rode faster to the town before the shops closed.

Unlike Belle when it came to shopping she wasted no time in looking around. She went straight to the shops she needed and gathered and paid for with time to spare. Her cloak however was another story.

"A week?" Joie frowned.

"I'm sorry Madam but I have other requests to fulfill first before I can do yours" the seamstress apologized.

"I see" Joie sighed "Very well I'll be back in a weeks time but since I'm here do you have anything already made that I can purchase?"

"Oh yes! Right over here" the seamstress lead her to a rack that held different types of clothing. Joie thanked her and began to look through them. None of them were to her liking she picked a grey one out of all of them. It was light certainly not made for harsher weathers and it was much too long that if she hunted with it she could get caught in the branches. It also didn't have any pockets but it would have to do for now until she came back next week.

"I'll take this one" she handed it the woman.

"Would you like me to wrap it?"

"No need for that" Joie smiled taking it from her hands and tying it around her shoulders and paid the woman.

She walked out of the shop back to where her horse was and mounted him.

"Let's go boy"

* * *

Gaston glared at his wounds.

Joie had done quite a number on him. Everything seem to be healing alright all except for his shoulder wound. It seem to have gotten infected and now he didn't know what to do. His ears twitched as he heard hooves near his cave and along with footsteps. He backed up into the dark and growled low in warning at the new comer.

"You're going to have to do better than growling to get rid of me, _old man_ " that teasing voice was slowly becoming the bane of his existence.

"What are you doing here!" he snapped, backing up even further into the shadows.

She chuckled "No need to hid anymore, I already know what you look like"

He didn't move from his spot. Sure she had seen him and knew what he looked like but that didn't mean he was comfortable with it. He refused to be seen anymore in this form. "Why are you here?" he asked again. This time there was no snap from him. He just wanted to know why she kept coming back.

"I thought you could use a friend" she replied honestly walking closer to where he was.

"A friend?" he gave a hollow laugh and slowly walked out from the shadows to circle around her in a threatening manner "What makes you think ** _I_** want a friend" he growled deep, the sound echoing through the cavern sending a shiver down her spine, alarming her that she should be careful on what she said next.

"Everyone needs a friend" she shrugged making it look like his little display didn't bother her one bit.

"Well I don't. Now _ **leave**_!" he hissed inches away from her face.

"Fine be that way" she sighed turning away and walked back to her horse "You should know though, if you don't disinfect that wound soon it _will_ spread throughout your body"

His eyes widen "How did you-"

"I could smell it from when you neared me and that is not a good sign" she stated boredly. "Too bad we're not _friends_ otherwise I _might_ have had something to help you with" she turned away to hide her smirk.

"...Wait" he grumbled.

"Yes?" she raised an eyebrow teasingly.

He clenched his jaw and swallowed his pride grudgingly "Can you help me?"

"Sure what are friends for?" she grinned at him in victory.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	15. Bite

Guest, Hiccstrid1423, kunoichi418, dc64465, summers2016, Sassy Girl, Patricee, Jayfeathers Friend, Short But Deadly, Pandora's little Box **and** MishkaJokeress

 **Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Even as he sat down on the floor he was still taller than her but not so that she would have a hard time reaching his wound. She grabbed some clean gauze's and alcohol to disinfected the wound.

"This is going to burn" she stated and he huffed like it was no big deal. When she poured it into his wound she could see his muscles tense but no sound came out his mouth otherwise. "So...what's your story?" Joie asked as she cleaned his wound.

"My...story?" He grunted out as she applied pressure on the injury.

"What did you do to get cursed in this form?" She asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter anymore" he sighed tiredly. There was no hope for him anyway.

"Of course it matters"

"Why do you even care?" He glared "Why do you keep coming back? What do you want?" each question he asked he grew angry and she paused in what she was doing to take in his words.

"I don't know" she replied honestly.

"You...don't... _know_ " his eyes narrowed "You expect me to believe that?" He hissed moving away from her "You expect me to believe that you are doing this out of the _goodness_ in your heart? What's your motive woman? What will you gain from this?" He bared his teeth at her backing her up to the cavern wall "Tell me!"

"Back off! I'm trying to help you!" She snapped.

"I didn't ask for it! I _didn't_ — **AHH**!" He roared and gripped his head. His eyes shut tight as he shook his head snarling.

 _It almost like he's fighting...for control_ Joie's eyes widen in realization.

When his eyes opened they contracted on her and he stood on all four legs. His shoulders tensed and the hair on his back rose as he barked at her, baring his teeth and tusks in warning. His body ready to attack if she so much moved a hair.

"Gaston" she said carefully not wanting to anger him any further. At the sound of her voice he let out another vicious bark "You need to calm"

No soon than she said the words his paw swiped at her. His claws scrapped against the cavern wall as she ducked and rolled away. Before she had time to get up he pounced on her pinning her to the ground and he was snarling in her face.

In her years of being a hunter she learned quite a few things from stalking prey. She learned a bit of their eating habits, how they communicated with one another and their reactions when in the face of danger. She knew how deer herds reacted or even flock of geese, they always seemed to flee together. Bears fought back especially females ones that were protecting their young while wolves fought in packs. But they all had one thing in common they knew when to submit in a battle they had no chance of winning. With this in mind she had to quickly figure out what mind set he had. Judging by Gaston's reaction it had to be a wolf, a bear usually attacked when threat then again so did wolves. She would have to wing it and hope for the best.

He growled at her flashing his teeth and tusks at her threateningly his tongue tracing over his teeth showing her how sharp and deadly they were and it would be no problem for him to tear into her flesh.

 _Don't look him in the eyes_ she told herself and shut her eyes tight. Looking him in the eyes would just make him angry and he would take it as a challenge against him.

 _Show submission_ she swallowed hard and slowly turned her head to the side tilting it up and baring her neck to him.

She could feel his breath on her neck as he lean down and she couldn't help but open one eye slowly to peek at him which she immediately regretted when she saw him react quickly and his jaw clamped down on her whole neck.

 _Shit shit shit this is where I'm going to die_

Belle is going to be sad and possibly...angry. She didn't know if her father would be able to handle her death well. She hoped Adam took good care of her family.

His growling vibrating through her neck as his jaw tightened enough to pierce her skin. She let out a yelp in pain and the sound only made him tighten his grip, making it hard for her to breathe.

She wished could see them one last time. She wished she could say goodbye and that she loved them. Is this what her mother felt when it was her time? She wished he would get it over with it already. She wished he done it quick and painless. Instead she was stuck here in pain and feeling like it would never end. More time passed and she noticed that he had yet to finish her off. She also noticed that his mouth didn't clamp down any further. He was just keeping her there. Like he was showing her he was the alpha. That if she stepped out of line again he would kill her.

This was a _warning_.

Finally after a few more moments the growling lessened and his jaw loosened slowly releasing her and she gasped as she was able to breath normally again. He huffed at her, licking his muzzle clean of her blood and turned around walking back to the shadows of the cave. She tried to sit up but his snarled stopped her and instead she just stayed where she was hoping that he came back to his senses soon. She felt the teeth punctures on her bleeding was quick to clot, sure he had broken through her skin but at least they weren't deep. She stared at nothing in particular as relief washed over her. She would life to see another day. She would get to see her family again.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	16. Help

Guest, Jayfeathers Friend, Guest, Child of Dreams, Monarcablu, Elizabeth Hiddleston, yamikojigoku, FieryRedSunrise, ObsessedFan4life, Mary **and** Guest

 **Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She didn't know how long she laid on the floor but her back was beginning to ache. Every time she turn to look over to Gaston he was watching her. She never noticed it before but his blue eyes seem to glow in the darkness. She wondered if he could see in the dark. Finally having enough she slowly sat up there was no growl from him this time around he just watched her carefully.

"Are you back to normal?" She tried only receiving a snarl from him "I'll take that as a no" she sighed as fully sat up and crossed her legs. She reached into her back pouch and pulled out some dried fruit she always kept in hand to snack on. She glance out the cave she could see Tristan silhouette was outside the cave keeping his distance from Gaston.

She took a bite of a dried peach and glanced over at Gaston once more. He was still staring, however he was watching her with a curious expression in his eyes. She took another bite and his head tilted, tracking, not her but what she was eating. She looked at the small piece she held between her fingers and then glared at him as he licked his muzzle.

"Don't even think about it! This is mine and I'm not sharing! Especially not after what you did to me!" She snapped at him, popping the rest of it into her mouth. She didn't know why she bother talking to him he probably didn't even understand her. His snort and standing up and making his way to her just confirmed her suspicion but at least his posture was relaxed unlike before. Meaning he wasn't going to attack her again plus his tail was wagging. He drew closer to her sniffing the air casually. She sat still as he began to smell her his head going towards her back pouch.

"Oh no you don't these are mine!" She pulled out the small pouch of dry fruits and held it to her chest to protect them. She grabbed another one and ate it just to spite him. Instead he let out a huff and pawed at her however with his strength she was being pushed roughly.

"I said no!" She stood up and pushed him away "You have no one to blame but yourself"

His head tilted at her and he made a whine.

"No! Go away" she refused putting more distance between them.

He laid on the floor and glanced at her and she ignored him. She carefully kept her eyes on him. The sun began to set and she could see recognition slowly return to his eyes.

"You're still here" his voice cut through the silence.

"Finally you again I see"

"What that suppose to mean?" He grunted annoyed.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember?"

"Think hard Gaston, try to remember, here I'll even give you a hint" she said bitterly and showed him her neck.

His eyes widen at the state of her neck. It was bruised and bloody with teeth punctures. _His teeth_.

"I don't—" he shook his head back way from her. He didn't remember. He remembered questioning her but after that...he drew a blank.

"...Kill me"

Her eyes widened at his request making her sputter "W-what?!"

"Kill. _Me_. **Now**!" He growled.

"I-I'm not going to kill you!" She blurted out and backed away from him as he stalked to her.

"I can't take this anymore, I refuse to turn into a mindless creature!"

"You think death is going to solve anything!" She shouted.

"It's better than living like this! I use to be the greatest hunter in town! I used be the town hero! I could have anything I desired! Even any girl! Now look at me!" He spat "I'm this...this _thing_ and I'm losing my mind! How long until before the town catches wind of the demon of the woods? How long before I'm just another animal running through the forest as game! How long until they begin hunting me down and I become one of their trophies?"

"But it's the curse? What if you break it?"

"I don't even know how to break it!"

She had a feeling she was going to regret this but she couldn't stop the words from spilling out her mouth "What if I help you?"

"It would be pointless, besides I don't have much time left..."

"You haven't even tried" she argued back.

"You said we were friends, right?" He said darkly.

"Yes?" she said unsure.

"Then as my friend I want you to _kill_ me. It's what friends do right? Isn't that what friends are for? They help each other out?"

"I...I can't do that" she shook her head.

"Then... _leave_ " he muttered in defeat.

Her eyes soften at him and she stayed silent. She didn't know what to do...

...but maybe Adam could help her.

* * *

She grabbed Tristan and race back to the castle. The gates were closed but there were guards. She hoped her time away from Gaston would let him think and clear his head while she tried to get some answers from Adam.

"Evening" she grinned at them in the dark.

"Miss Joie you're back so soon? Belle said you would be gone for a few months"

"That was the plan but I need to ask Adam a few things"

"I'm afraid he and Belle are asleep but we can have one of the servants to prepare a room for you and you can speak to him in the morning"

"That sound wonderful, I had a long day, sleep sound really good" she smiled tiredly.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	17. Research

AnimeWitch02, LittleRin26, FieryRedSunrise, Mary, mems1223, bloodychu, guest, guest **and** AmaltheaLuchiaAizen

 **Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**

 **Sorry for the wait but here the next chapter! I should be posting another one in the next few days...hopefully.**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day she surprised them at breakfast.

"Joie! You're back!" Belle was quick to give her a hug.

"I thought about what you said and you're right I should heal properly before I head out again" she lied easily. Belle pulled away and held her at arms length with a eyebrow raised in suspicion before it turned to horror.

"What happened?!" Belle demanded while carefully touching the new wounds on her neck. Joie stepped back and she shrugged.

"A little mishap..." she admitted and quickly corrected when Belle eyes narrowed at her "... _That_ made me realize had I been at my full strength it would have _never_ happened. But what's done is done and we can't change that now, now can we Belle? We can only learn from our mistakes" Belle sighed at Joie's words knowing she couldn't say anything but agree with her.

"I hope you slept well?" Adam said cutting into the conversation.

"I did, thank you for asking"

"Well, let's eat before the food grows cold" her father smiled.

After breakfast everyone seem to do their own things. Her father had gone to work on a new invention and Belle offered to tend to her wounds.

"Belle I'm fine! I know how to take care of myself besides I want to rest a little more" she said tiredly.

"Alright" she sighed in defeat "If you need me I'll be in the library"

"Naturally" Joie teased.

She watched Belle roll her eyes before walking away. Her gaze drifted from her sister to her sister's husband retreating form. She wait a few more moments before she followed him, making sure Belle didn't see her.

She walked down the long hallway until she was in front of two large doors with intricate designs carved into them. She knocked hesitantly and there was a quiet 'come in'. Once she enter the room it seem to be neat except for the desk that was cluttered with paperwork. There was a couple book shelves and some chairs to sit in and a large window with a view of the castle grounds.

"Sorry about the mess" Adam apologized "Ever since the curse has been broke, I have to take the roll as king and read these letters on what people need and I see what I can do to help them"

"Must be in exhausting"

"It's not too bad, Belle helps me every now and again. She's good with these kinds of things" his voice was full of love when he spoke of her sister and she secretly smiled at that "Anyway enough about this what can I help you with?" He said setting some papers aside.

"Well...it's kind of personal" she admitted.

"Oh...would you like me to fetch Belle for you?"

"Ah no...I meant it's not personal for me, instead it's personal for...you" she clarified.

"Personal for me?" He said confused.

"I wanted to ask you about the curse you went under...but if you are not comfortable talking about this I understand" she stated quickly.

"What brought this on?"

"Curiosity really" she shrugged off hoping he didn't catch on to her lying.

"What would you like to know?"

"You're ok with this?"

"It's in the past, I'm fine to talk about it" he assured her.

She took a moment to gather her thoughts she didn't want to seem to obvious about it and ask too many questions.

"When you were cursed did your mind ever slip from you?"

"I'm not sure I understand?"

"Whenever you got angry did you ever become... _animalistic_ and not aware of your surroundings?" She explained

He shook his head "No, I mean, yes, I growled and roared every now and again but I knew what I was doing" he stated.

 _So he has a different curse than him_ Joie thought to herself.

"And the curse was broken by love?"

"Yes, that was also part of the curse"

"Part of?"

"I was a cold-hearted prince and the only way for me to learn my lesson was to fall in love and be loved back"

"You've has an interesting life Adam" Joie humored.

"No more than you" he smiled.

"Well now that my curiosity has been satisfied I will leave you to your work" she excused herself.

"That's all you wanted to know?" He said surprised.

"Yes, unfortunately I have the attention span of a squirrel" she teased "Once I get my answers my mind drifts to another topic, like what do they call a male ladybug? I guess Belle would be best person to get an answer for that question" She tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"You're quite... _odd_ " he chuckled.

"It's a gift" she shrugged with a smile. She waved goodbye and left his office. Focusing on her new task. What had Gaston been cursed for? And what needed to be done to break it? Was he also cold-hearted like Adam? If so then she didn't think she could commit to something like that. Love was never something she was interested in and she doubted she could find a woman who would not be afraid of him...much less fall for him. He had quite the temper.

"This will be hard" she muttered to herself.

"What will be hard?" A young voice jumping out in front of her.

"Oh Chip" her eyes widen in surprised at the child in front of her "Where did you come from?" She laughed.

"I can't tell you it's a secret" he said playfully.

"Not causing trouble are you?" She teased and he quickly shook his head "Aw too bad I would have loved to cause a little harmless fun around here"

"That's what I said! But mama said there's too much to do and it will only add to the list of things to do" he pouted.

"Well you've obviously haven't been doing it correctly"

"Oh yeah how would you know?"

"Chip! Chip! Stop hiding it's time for your bath!"

 _So that's why it was a secret_ she bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud. Chip was running from his bath.

" _Uh oh_ " Chip quickly hid behind her.

Joie smirked and picked him up " _Oh_ Mrs. Potts he's right here"

"Thank you Joie" Mrs. Potts said taking him from her.

"Traitor" he pouted.

"Harmless fun" she corrected him with a laughing and bopping him on the nose.

"You're good" He said in awe as his mother took him away.

* * *

It had taken weeks until she was healed. The bruises finally faded and her wounds healed leaving behind only tiny scars as a reminder of what happen. She wasn't too concerned with them she had worse on her body from mishaps on her hunting trips.

"I don't know how you do it Belle" Joie said packing the last of her things once more.

"Do what?"

"Stay here for three weeks and I'm bored out of my mind! No offense"

Belle laughed "Not all of us are adventure seekers some of us are content with books and intelligent conversations and I know that's a little hard for you to understand" she teased lightly.

"Why you little _brat_!" Joie tossed a pillow at her head. Belle laughed and dodged it.

"Do you really have to go?"

"I'll be close by, I promise and I'll be visiting more too"

"I'm going to miss you" Belle hugged her.

"Belle you're making it sound like I'm dying" Joie chuckled while hugging her back.

"Why do you always ruin the moment" Belle sighed.

"Because it makes you mad" Joie grinned.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	18. Breakdown

Jayfeathers Friend, Carolyn, guest, guest, Edenlyland **and** Mary

 **Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**

 **As promised here's the next chapter!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. But I do own my OCs!**

 ** **Enjoy!****

* * *

 _Late April_

It had been weeks since his last encounter with Joie. His cavern had been much more quiet and he was relieved that she finally listened to him. His stomach growled and he stood up to go on a quick hunt. On his hunt he took note that the weather was warmer than usual and the leaves in the trees seem greener too. It was his only indication that spring was almost done and summer was soon to begin in a few more weeks give or take. That means he had only had three more seasons before the curse was permanent.

He paused in his walking as he caught the scent of a rabbit near by and he set into predator mode. It was a quick catch, the small prey had no chance against him. Once done with his meal he trotted back to his cave freezing when he caught another scent, a _familiar_ scent. It was refreshing like rain with a hint of honey and lemon.

 _No_ his eyes snapped open and he raced to his cave the scent becoming stronger and he snarled at the human shape in side.

"What part of _I want to be left alone,_ do you **not** understand woman!"

"All of it" She grinned at him teasingly.

"I'm _not_ in the mood" he grunted.

"You never are" she smirked at him and he glared.

"What do you want now?"

"I already told you, I'm going to help you"

"And I told you the only way to _help_ me is to _kill_ me" he said darkly.

"Yes I heard your suggestion but I think I'm going to do it _my_ way" she waved him off "It's less depressing" she joked.

He scoffed at her and went to sit in his corner and laid down his back towards her. He chose to ignore her as best as he could.

"As I was saying, you're cursed—"

" _Really_? I haven't noticed" He said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes at him "And the only way to break it is to learn your lesson"

"And what lesson is that?" he said bored with the conversation. Honestly he didn't even know why he was replying to her.

"I don't know-"

" _Brilliant!_ I don't know what I would have done without your- _umf_!" he grunted as the air was knocked out of him as she landed on his back. Her hands wrapped around his antlers and she pulled his head backwards making him growl from the uncomfortable position.

" _ **Let go**_!" he snarled glaring at her only to be met with glare of her own.

"Not until you listen to what I have to say without interrupting me every chance you get" she snapped at him. He clenched his jaw and stayed silent, mentally cursing her in his head. "As I was saying I don't know. _I'm_ **not** the one that's cursed, _remember_?" she pointed out and he hmmed knowing she had a point "Do you remember anything that the enchantress said right as she cursed you?"

After a few moments of silence he finally answered her "She said she had been watching me..."

"And?" Joie pressed on. Her hands tightening on his antlers, shaking him slightly for him to continue. He huffed annoyed at her actions but tried to focus on what the enchantress had said to him.

 _You are arrogant, narcissistic and manipulative..._

"She called me arrogant, narcissistic and manipulative"

"What else?"

"That's it" he muttered "Then she cursed me into what I pride most and said I have until the lake's next thawing to change my ways or lose the last of my humanity"

"See was that so hard to say?" she grinned letting his antlers go and she scratched his ear, which in turned caused his leg to twitch involuntarily.

" _Don't_ do that!" he barked at her.

"Old man...are you _ticklish_?" she teased and scratched him again this time a little harder, making him purr and his foot thumped against the ground quickly from how _good_ it felt.

"S-stop that!" he choked out once he realized what she was doing and threw her off his back and glared at her. Even though she had fallen on the floor it didn't stop her from laughing out loud.

"You're just a big grumpy puppy" she stated wiping a tear from her eye from how much she laughed.

"If all you're going to do is annoy me then _leave_ " He growled.

"Fine I'll be good" she smiled and waved him off. She stood up and dusted herself off and looked at him seriously "At least we have something to work with now"

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't be serious" she said in disbelief. He gave her a blank look and it told her everything she needed to know.

"Gaston you dunce!" she burst out laughing.

"Stop laugh at me!" he snarled.

"I'm sorry I can't help it! It's just...she told _why_ she did it, she told you how _long_ you had! She even told you _how_ to break it! Did you not sit down and _think_ about her words?" Joie looked at him.

He stayed silent because he didn't. The only thing that went through his mind at that moment was he was hideous and only had a year before he lost his humanity. He was too busy wallowing in his own pity to actually sit down and think about how to break the curse.

"If you're so smart then tell me how to break it!" he spat.

"She cursed you for a _reason_ old man and that is to _learn_ your lesson"

"You said you would break it"

"I said I'd will _help_ you" she corrected him "But I'm willing to share a little more insight on your situation on one condition"

His eyes narrowed at her "What exactly is this _condition_?"

"You mentioned you were the greatest hunter in your town, correct?"

"Yes" he said eyeing her suspiciously.

"Teach me to hunt better, I know I hunt well but with your help I'm sure I can be better"

"You want _me_ to teach _you_? A _woman_ , to hunt? You must be out of you mind, just like—" he stopped himself before he revealed to much "You should focus on more _important_ things like cooking, cleaning and how to keep a man happy the way I see it you'll be a spinster and no one will want you" his laugh was cruel and nothing like her playful one and it made her angry.

"You're an ass" she hissed at him. She didn't understand why he was being like this. She was just trying to help him but now she didn't want to.

He grinned maliciously at her " _Oh?_ Did I hit a nerve?"

" _No_ you didn't" she turned and began to leave the cave. He ran up to her and blocked her way.

"Are you _sure_? Why are you leaving then?" he smirked. She knew he was enjoying this.

"I don't like being around bastards" she said walking around him.

"It didn't stop you before, tell me is that why you hang out with a demon like me? Is it because no man wants you or is it because you don't act like a woman should?" she was not going to allow him to do this. She hated men that told her what she needed to do or how she needed to act.

"You were _tolerable_ then and for your information those men can kiss my pretty little ass! I don't need a man in my life and I cook and clean perfectly fine! Have fun figuring out how to break the curse by yourself Gaston because if you continue to be like this then you _deserve_ being cursed" she said coldly her words took him by surprised. Her form growing further away as he processed her words.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	19. Teaching

Child of Dreams, MaidenZorriah, guest, KitsuneTurner, Jayfeathers Friend, guest, Mary, marinegirl0716, whatever0714, guest, OcarinSavvy, foreverinvisible, Loki's Aunt

 **Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He didn't think she would actually leave. He thought she would annoy him more, teased him, like she usually did.

 _Have fun figuring out how to break the curse by yourself Gaston because if you continue to be like this then you_ deserve _being cursed_

His eyes widened and he took off running in the direction she had left. It didn't take him long to spot her seeing as she didn't get very far.

"Wait!" He shouted however she continued to walk ignoring him "I said wait!" He snarled skitting to a stop and blocked her way. She glared up at him, it was oblivious that she didn't want it deal with him but he didn't care at the moment. He need to know how to break the curse and she was the one that knew the answer to his predicament.

"Move" She snapped at him pushing him.

"You have a deal" he said begrudgingly.

"What?" She said confused.

"I said you have a deal. I'll teach you to hunt in exchange for telling me how to break the curse"

"That offer expired the moment you laughed in my face!"

"You need me, who else will teach you?!"

"Ha! The way I see it is, _you_ **need** me! Besides I've been doing pretty well on my own I don't really need your help!" she smirked and began walking again.

He jaw clenched in anger. He need to think of something quick, anything to get her to stay a little longer. Anything to get her to agree and help him.

"How about a challenge? You and me, first one to capture the other has to help the winner?"

"Nice try but no, remember last time, I almost killed you"

"You were lucky" he hissed.

"I could have taken the shot. You and I both know that" her eyes narrowed at him in a silent challenge.

"It was luck" he insisted with a hiss "And I could have killed you too"

"You caught me off guard and while I was injured"

"We'll agree to disagree"

She rolled her eyes "If it helps you sleep at night...have a good life old man you won't be seeing me anymore"

"Hold on! There must be something you want! Anything! Money? Land? You name it and I can get for you" He was practically begging. His eyes were desperate and she felt sorry for him but she wasn't going to let him off the hook that easy.

"Apologize"

"I will do no such thing!"

"Then you're on your own" she shrugged.

"But I've done nothing wrong!" He shouted at her.

"Then you have a long way to go if you think that you did nothing wrong" she snorted with a shake of her head.

"Fine!" He spat "I'm...sorry" he said in distaste.

"For?" She pressed on.

His brows frowed together "You said I had to apologize! You didn't say I had to say for what" he glared.

"Gaston do you even know why you're apologizing to me for?"

"No but I'm assuming it hurt your feelings" he scoffed.

"That is the worst apology I've had ever heard...I'm starting to understand why you were cursed in the first place" she mumbled the last bit to herself but he heard and glared at her.

"You got your apology, now will you help me"

"Fine as long as you keep your part of the deal" she extend her hand to him and he stared at it for a moment before gripping it as best as he could with his paw and they shook.

"Deal"

* * *

Weeks past and slowly she was taught to hunt better. He would correct her on a few things and was slowly teaching her how to shoot with a musket. She wasn't a big fan of it however. You either shot it correctly and got it on the first try or risked it giving your position away if you missed. She was new to handling that type of weapon and the recoil from it wasn't making her aim any better either. She gave up on it and chose to stayed with her bow and arrow. Surprisingly he agreed with her decision and even gave her pointers that improved her aim and the power behind her arrows.

This week's lesson so far had been about tracking and setting traps. She was familiar with a few things he said but some of them she was hesitant.

Her face twisted in disgust at him.

"That's disgusting!"

"Maybe so" he shrugged "But if you want to be a better hunter it is useful to know" he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to the fresh droppings, her hand hovering over it just a few millimeters the heat and smell making her grimace.

"Feel how warm it is"

"I rather not" she gagged.

He ignored her and continued on "You can usually calculate how long ago they where here by how warm it is. How did you track before?" He grunted letting her wrist go.

"I'd look for tracks and droppings, but at a distance and with a stick" she pointed out.

"This is why women should stay home, if you can't handle this you shouldn't bother hunting at all" he snorted.

Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance and she tried her best to ignore his words "Tracks lead south but if we follow we'll be downwind"

"Good you're learning. No use in following it though it'll rain soon, we should gather wood and head back to the cave"

"Isn't this good? The rain will wash our scents"

"True but what good will it do us if the tracks are washed away besides it's also getting dark"

"Fine" she pouted and followed him back to the cave all while picking up the driest pieces of wood and twigs that she could find.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	20. Past

Guest, Guest, Jayfeathers Friend, ThatWriterGirl715

 **Thank you for reviewing and following this story! It means a lot to see your reviews!**

 **This chapter I decided to give Gaston a bit of a background to kind of show _why_ he is the way he is. **

**Let me know what you guys think?**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. But I do own my OCs!**

 ** **Enjoy!****

* * *

 _Mid May_

It was silent between them. It always was. No matter how many time she tried to make conversation with him or get him to talk about himself he would just turn away from her. It didn't stop her though even if he didn't talk she still filled the silence with stories from her childhood. At first she thought he wasn't pay attention and was pretty sure he was asleep but every now and again he would ask why? Or give a snort.

It was a start.

"I remember when Belle was five and she wanted to feed the chickens, I let her, but since she was so small and closer to the ground they all chased after her for the bag of food" she laughed "It was so funny I wish my mother had seen it she would have teased her about it"

"Your mother, what happened to her?"

Joie's eyes widen in surprise. She had managed to get a full question out of him "Wow six words this time I'm impressed" she teased before continuing "She died, plague" she clarified "She fought against it for a few weeks but in the end..."

He watched as her eyes dulled a bit and force a smile on her face, trying hard to not show her sadness.

"My mother died while giving birth to me" the words fell out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"Don't apologize for something that wasn't your fault" he growled.

She rolled her eyes "Sorry can be used for more than just asking for forgiveness" she stated.

"Like what?" He huffed like it was the most absurd thing he has ever heard.

"Like showing a little empathy"

"What good will that do? They can't change anything" he snorted turning his head away from her.

"No but it shows that you know how they feel, that you feel bad that they are going through that type of situation"

"I don't need anyone to pity me" he spat out.

"It not meant to show pity" she glared at him "It's more of a 'I'm sorry that happened but your not alone' sort of thing" she sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Seems pointless if you ask me" he muttered.

"You're unbelievable sometimes you know that" Joie said grabbing her cloak and using as a blanket as she leaned her back on his side, using him as a pillow. He didn't say anything and let her do as she pleased however it wasn't always like that. The first time she tried to do that he moved and let her fall flat on her back and he laughed hard. The second time he was annoyed and bumped her off. The third time he growled and actually tried to take a bite out of her. But the more she pestered him the more he gave in until finally he just let her be. A small victory for her since it taken her weeks.

It was silent between them and the only thing that could be heard was the crackling of the fire and the rain just outside the cave. That was until he spoke again, the soft rumble shaking her form.

"Do...you miss her?"

"My mother?"

"Yes"

"I do, I mean wouldn't you miss your mother?"

"I never knew her remember"

"It doesn't matter if you knew her or not" she shook her head "When you were younger did you ever wonder about her? What she was like?"

"I suppose so" he hummed.

"Then you missed her" she nodded.

"I never thought of it that way"

"I'm assuming your father raised you, did you ever ask him about her?"

" _No_ " he hissed.

She was taken back by the hostility he displayed at her mentioning his father. She could only guess that they didn't get along. His next words just confirmed her suspicion.

"He made it quite clear he blamed me for her death and refused to tell me anything about her" he spat out in anger.

"I'm sorry—"

" **Don't**!" He snarled at her.

"I—"

"Just shut up I don't want to talk about this" He glared.

"Alright but If you need to talk though, I'm all ears" she said quietly.

"Why would I do that?"

"Sometimes talking about it makes people feel better" she shrugged.

"That's stupid" he scoffed.

"But it works...just try to keep an open mind about it" she hummed closing her eyes.

She felt him sigh deeply and gave a grunt "He was a cruel man"

"You're father?" She asked softly.

"Yes"

* * *

 _He coward in a corner as his father flip the table in anger. His arms shielding his face as plates and cups crashed around him._

 _"What did I tell you about about her boy!" He could smell the alcohol laced in his breath as he yelled at him._

 _"I'm sorry papa I won't ask again! Please!" He pleaded with him. His arms doing nothing to protect him as his father back handed him and he fell to the ground from the force. Fear coursed through him as his father picked him up by the fabric of his shirt and slammed him against the wall._

 _"You're nothing! You hear me! You never be anything!" He sneered at him and let him fall to the floor once more "Clean up this mess"_

 _"Y-yes sir" he swallowed hard_.

* * *

"That bastard!"

He was surprised by her outburst. He hadn't expected her to react that way. His side felt as she pulled away from him and she crouched in front of him, taking his antlers in each of her hands forcing him to look into her eyes.

"You didn't believe him right?" She questioned him.

However he was distracted by her. He knew her eyes were fierce before but watching the flames dance and reflect on her green eyes was breath taking. The fire giving her face a soft orange glow it was oddly...beautiful.

"Tell me you didn't actually believe the words he told"

"I was young, I didn't know any better" he shook his head and she let go "But I vowed to prove him wrong and I did" he stated.

"How?" Now she was curious.

"I practiced every skill you can think of and became the best at it" he smirked at her.

"Really? So you know how to sew and clean too?" She humored and sat back beside him.

"Don't be ridiculous! I meant I became the best at what men do!" He snapped at her and she laughed leaning her back into his side and pulling up her cloak again.

"I'm only teasing" she smiled softly "I'm glad you proved him wrong though" she yawned.

"You're tired you should sleep"

"Aww you do care about me!"

"Hardly" he scoffed "I just need to make sure you are well rest to actually be able to learn something tomorrow when I teach you"

"Speaking of teaching who taught you?"

"A local hunter in our village, he took me in as an apprentice and taught me everything I know"

* * *

 _"Boy you're doing that wrong"_

 _Caught by surprise Gaston drop the hare he had been skinning to the ground and it only seemed to irritate the man even more._

 _"Where is your father?" The man raised a brow as the boys face turned sour._

 _"Probably at the tavern" he said in distaste._

 _The man frown getting a sense that the boys father was a drunk and the boy wasn't fond of him. He picked up the rabbit and handed it back to him "Go wash this in the creek then come back and I'll show you how it's properly done" Gaston's eyes lit up and he nodded rushing to do as he was told._

* * *

"He made me eat 4 dozen eggs everyday so I would get large"

"4 dozen eggs?" Joie said shocked.

"I was...small for my age back then" he cough slightly embarrassed "But it all changed when I met him, I looked up to him and in a matter of years I even surpassed his skills"

* * *

 _They had_ _been out celebrating at the tavern, both of them had drinks in there hands and wearing large grins on their faces._

 _"You've grown into a fine young man Gaston" the man clasped a hand on his shoulder proudly "Any woman would be lucky to have you!"_

 _"I'm not looking for any woman, I'm going to fine the most beautiful because I deserve the best"_

You're nothing! You hear me! You never be anything! _his father's word rang through his mind. He proved him wrong. He was the greatest hunt the town had! Women fawned over him and men envied him._

 _"Beauty only last so long! Get yourself a woman that knows how to cook and clean! That's all women are good for and for plowing of course" he told him with a lewd smirk._

 _"I'll find one that has it all then!" Gaston boasted earning a laugh from his ex-master_.

* * *

She realized there was more to him than she first thought.

"Do you feel better now?"

He paused a moment at her words. It seemed talking about it _did_ make him feel better.

"I suppose it does work...I still find it stupid" he muttered and she laughed.

Unbeknown to her, her laughter brought a small smirk to his face.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	21. Swim

Guest, Jayfeathers Friend, guest, Mary, ThatWriterGirl715, , Sara and Kisa, nekokairi, coralia. rondeau , guest, Mary

 **Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. But I do own my OCs!**

 ** **Enjoy!****

* * *

 _Mid June_

Spring had come and gone quickly and summer was making itself known, the heat was rolling in full force. Being a huntress she didn't have much clothing options. Her cloak she had no option but to leave it behind in the cave and she had been force to wear one of her white shirts. She was never one for the heat. In fact she hated this time of year. The sweat made her cloths stick to her and become unbearable, her long hair didn't help either even when it was tied up in a bun the loose hairs that where too short kept sticking to either her neck or her face. All in all she was not happy.

"This heat is killing me" she whined wiping sweat from her forehead and loosing the string on the front of her blouse.

"You? What about me?" Gaston jaw clenched as he stood on hind legs, his back against one of the trees as he moved up and down "Infernal fur!" He growled.

She frowned at him. These few weeks they had been together she had notice he was slowly losing his speech. His sentences were made short and to the point. He was also starting to become more animalistic traits. It only meant that the curse was progressing more and it made her nervous. What if she wasn't able to help him?

"I think we should skip hunting today" Joie grimaced leaning against a tree thankful that the leaves shielded her from the harsh sun.

"Agreed" Gaston groaned as he continued to scratch himself against the tree's bark to remove any loose hairs.

"I don't get it shouldn't you have shedded your winter coat mid-spring?"

"Depends" he hissed.

"On what?"

"Temperature. Too cold. Stays longer" he stated.

"Hmm makes sense. This year spring has been colder than usual" she nodded with his logic and then her face brightened with an idea "Let's go to the river and cool down for a bit with a swim! What do you say?"

He found himself following after her. A dip in the river sounded like heaven. His thick fur was just unbearable in this heat, shedding was a big help but so far it was a slow process and it made him unbelievably itchy.

"W-what you doing!" He sputtered turning around as she began taking her pants off.

She paused mid thigh to kick her boots and socks off quickly "Well it wouldn't be smart to jump in with my clothes"

"Isn't lady-like!"

"And hunting is? Come on Gaston I think I'm far beyond that point" She snorted and glanced at him to see he had yet to turn around again "Oh come on old man! Are you really going to tell me in all the years you lived you haven't once seen a woman fully naked? " Joie put on her pants once more since he looked uncomfortable.

"Not old. Seen plenty women" he huffed.

"Have you now? Then we don't have a problem"

"This is different!" He glared at her.

"How so?"

"Not trying to bed you...you're..." he trailed off.

She raised an eyebrow at him in question "I'm what?"

"My...friend" he grunted out.

She batted her eyes at him "I'm I your _best_ friend?"

"Don't push it" he muttered with a roll of his eyes and she laughed.

"Fine! If it makes you feel that uncomfortable I'll swim in my clothes" she chuckled "I'll just head back to the castle today, you're lucky I was running low on supplies and clothes" before he could stop her she jumped into the water. Her head popping out and she let out a sigh in content.

"Your clothes" he blinked surprised by her action. He knew she was odd but he always thought woman cared for their clothing. The triplets always seemed to throw fits when something as simple as water was spilled on them.

"Hmm?" She looked down as she treaded water and then waved him off "It's just water it'll dry...this feels great" she hummed floating on her back eyes closed and relaxed.

He relaxed and slowly made his way into the water. She had been right this did feel great, the cold water just soaked into his fur and if he were to get out now he was sure he would be cool for the next few hours.

"Break from hunting, now you show me to break the curse" he swam closer to her.

It had been a long time since they brought it up. She frowned. He wouldn't like her answer but it was the only way she could think of breaking his curse.

"I can't tell you" she admitted and he snarled at her.

"You said—"

"I know what I said!" She cut him off with a glare "But I can't tell you! If I did tell you on how to break the curse I won't know if you are being sincere or not!" She explained and his face turned confused. She sighed running a hand through her wet hair all while thinking of a simple way to break it down to him and not have him get angry.

"Look I don't know what you did to get you cursed this way all I know is you where pretty much an asshole...you still kind of are" she teased and he grunted for her to continue "Obviously the enchantress wants you to learn your lesson and if I told you well..." she trailed off sheepily.

"Well what?" He snapped.

"I've known you for a couple months now and I had a feeling that if I told you, you would have probably faked it and then gotten angry with me for 'lying' to you about how to break the curse"

He processed her words...she wasn't wrong. He would have tried to fake it once he knew how to break the curse. He probably would have gotten angry when he saw that it didn't work and taken it out on her.

"What now?" He sighed in defeat. She was surprised. She had honestly thought he was going to throw a fit again and yell at her that she had tricked him or something. Not be understanding.

"I'll be watching you" she finally said after the initial shock wore off she looked at him seriously.

"Watching me?"

"Yes" she nodded "I'll make sure if you're being honest or not"

"Then it'll break"

"It should"

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then you still didn't learn your lesson"

"Alright"

"You're quite agreeable today" she laughed.

"Not much options" he rolled his eyes.

She looked to the sun judging where it sat in the sky she could tell it was already past noon. She needed to leave soon if she planned to get back to the castle before dark.

"Well this was nice but I need to leave before it gets dark" she said swimming to the edge of the riverbank.

He watched her get out and even though she was fully clothed it did nothing to conceal her form. Her wet clothes clung to her body like a second skin. Wide hips and a narrowed waist good for baring pups...he shook his head at the thought. Where had that come from?

He watched entranced as she turned around and rung her hair from the excess water. Eyeing her as she raised her arms to put her hair in a bun. Showing a flat stomach and ample breasts, nipples at full alert, he could only guess because of the cool water. He swallowed hard as he felt himself grow hard under the water. He was male after all and seeing a female that was attractive both in face and body like she was, would have any male lust for her.

"You heading back to the cave?" She asked. She had no idea what she was doing to him.

"Stay longer" he grunted trying to focus on something else. There would be no way for him to leave with her there, especially with his growing problem.

"Aww are you actually going to miss me? I'll be back tomorrow old man?" She grinned putting her boots on.

"Not you me, I stay"

"Rude" she stuck her tongue out at him "Anyway I see you tomorrow"

"Tomorrow" he confirmed. He wasn't sure if she did it on purpose but there was a sway to her hips and something was calling him to her.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	22. Grey

Guest, Guest, Mary, gamergirl28, angelofasimmer, ArisValar

 **Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. But I do own my OCs!**

 **WARNING MATURE CONTENT!**

 ** **Enjoy!****

* * *

 _Mid-August_

 _She smelled so good and tasted even better. His mouth trail along her neck leaving behind red bites. He savored the gasps she made and when her hands tangled themselves in his hair tugging him back slightly to give him a teasing look her hips pressing against his making him groan. He grunted and thrusted hard against her getting a pleasant moan from her. His hands grasped her breasts making her groan and arch off the bed in pleasure. Hands? When had he broken the curse? He didn't understand what was going on._

 _"Gaston" goodness just the sound of his name coming from her lips sent heat to pool to his lower regions hardening his member even more than before._

 _"Say it again" he groaned as his member slid in and out of her tight heat burying himself deep into her. She was so tight and warm "...Joie" He panted into the crook of her neck her pants in sync with his._

 _"Gaston" she groaned closing her eyes in bliss._

 _Gaston_

"Gaston!" He was startled awake.

"What?" He looked around him finding no one except for Joie giving him an annoyed look.

"You were moving around a lot and mumbling in your sleep" she yawned tiredly "It kept waking me up...was it a nightmare?" She asked concerned.

"No" He was glad it was still night and he had fur or else she would see that his face was red. He made sure to lay on his stomach to cover up his growing member. He had to walk this off.

"Are you sure? You haven't been sleeping well this past few weeks" she stated lean back on him using him as a pillow once more.

"Fine" he assured her "Walk" he stated moving away from her quickly accidentally swatting her face with his tail in his haste to get away.

"You ass" she chuckled and made herself comfortable in the pile of furs they had been using as a makeshift bed "Don't tire yourself out" she muttered softly and quickly fell asleep once more. He sighed trotted out of the cave going no where in particular he just needed fresh air and something to keep his mind off the most recent dream he had.

It had been a rough few weeks for him. Ever since they had gone swimming nothing has been the same, at least for him anyway. He was lusting after her and it was beyond embarrassing at times. Luckily she hadn't noticed anything and he wasn't sure what to do. He'd just hoped he turned back to normal soon and find a common whore to help him rid his sexual frustration.

He didn't need to teach her anything anything else. she was a fast learner something he was sure she got from her father. After all Maurice was an inventor and it seemed both his daughters liked to use their brains. However Joie was more tolerable or so he thought. Maybe she had just grown on him. He had been alone the first two months since his curse was placed and when she showed up forcing her way into his life he was thankful. He wasn't completely alone anymore. The silence and lack of human interaction was slowly driving him mad. Sure she got on his nerves but he was used to her antics now. He would even go as far as saying that he enjoyed her presences. It would certainly explain his dreams about her. Perhaps his lack of interaction with other females was making his brain projected those kinds thoughts about her.

"Found you"

He looked behind him to see Joie hands on her hips with a large smile on her face.

"I told you not to tire yourself out it's already morning"

He had been so lost in his thoughts that she had been right about it being morning already.

"You won't be too tired to teach me now, are you?" She teased.

"Nothing to teach" he stated causally.

"W-what?" She said shocked and he smirked at her stupefied reaction before she laughed "Look at you cracking jokes"

"Not joke" he smirked.

"Wait you are serious? No teaching today?"

"Nothing left" he hummed and continued his walk through the woods. She ran to catch up to him and when she did, she kept the same walking pace as him.

"What do mean there's nothing left?"

"Taught everything"

"Really? I thought there would be more" she blurted out surprised.

"Just need practice"

She understood him. He taught her everything but now it was her turn to practice it and make it perfect.

"Then I'll be better than you?"

"Practice, 20 years, _maybe_ " he smirked.

"Well aren't you cocky, what if I said a year and then I'll be the best" she laughed.

He shook his head and grinned at her "I'm best _always_ "

She laughed again the sound pleasant to his ears and they continued to walk and talk. About nothing and everything which shocked him. He had never talked this much about trivial things. He found it amusing especially when she found out that he didn't have a favorite color.

"What do mean you don't have a favorite color!" She said in disbelief "Everyone had a favorite color!"

"Yours?"

"Grey"

"Grey?" His face twisted confused. That was such an odd color for a woman to pick. Didn't they like bright colors not monotone ones? She chuckled and picked up on his confusion.

"It's a long explanation, it's kind of silly" she admitted sheepily with slight blush on her face.

Now he was curious "Tell...me"

"Only If you tell me your favorite color" she smirked.

He rolled his eyes "Don't have"

"Just pick one you find most pleasant" her eyes were full of happiness as she wait for his answer.

"Green" he found himself saying and she grinned.

"See that wasn't so bad now, was it?" She pushed her shoulder against his in a friendly manner.

He huffed "Grey"

"I guess I'll tell you" she teased with a roll of her eyes then tapped her lips thoughtfully with her pointer finger "How do I put it? Hmm I guess you can say I view the world grey"

"Color...blind?" He questioned.

She giggled and waved him off "No, nothing like that. Haven't you ever heard the saying 'the world isn't black and white'?" He tilted his head for her to explain and she chuckled "You look like a puppy when you do that" and he gave her an annoyed look for her to continue.

"Anyway it means the that if you look at the world in black and white your are basically dividing the world into right versus wrong, good versus evil, and yes versus no. Which I think is bullshit if you ask me. You can't did define someone like that. I believe that there is good in every person..."

"Bad?"

"And there is also bad in every person. People tend to forget that." She smiled sadly with a far away look.

"You?"

"Even me" she nodded.

"Like?" He pressed on. He was finding it hard to believe that this woman had evil in her.

"Like me leaving my family when I was of age"

"What?" Is that what she considered bad?

"I know you think that's not bad but to me it was selfish on my part. It's _still_ is considering I'm _still_ doing it" she sighed.

"Why?" He didn't understand how that was selfish.

"I should have stayed behind took care of them like my mother wanted. My father was sick and Belle was still young and I left them. I forced Belle to grow up faster than she should have. But I wanted to see the world and hunting let me do that. The kills I made I would sell and send the money back home to Papa and Belle to make up for my absence. Should have gone back home but I was too caught up in the adventure"

"Grey" he finally understood.

"Good and bad. Grey a perfect harmony of both sides...it's silly I know" she chuckled.

"No" he didn't think it was silly. Her words actually made sense. He smirked to himself he should have known Maurice's daughters wouldn't just choose a color because it was pretty but because it had some kind of meaning behind it.

"You're going soft on me old man" she teased before he could comment she ran from his side towards a wide open field of grass and flowers "Look a meadow!" She exclaimed leaning down every so often to smell the wild flowers. He walked into the field laying down on the grass as she picked flowers. When she was satisfied with the amount she had she went to sit by him.

"You...like...flowers?" He struggled to said. The muscles in his vocals slowly losing their ability to communicate properly.

"Shocked?" She raised an eyebrow smirking at him.

"Yes" he replied honestly and she laughed and leaned against him. It was silent between them but he didn't mind and neither did she as she made a flower crown from the flowers she had picked. Once she was done she grinned and placed it on his head admiring her work.

"You look beautiful" she teased and he gave her a bored look. He took it off and placed on her being careful not to scratch her with his claws. He paused to look at her, his heart clenching in his chest at the site of her. The flowers bringing out the green in her eyes and the natural beauty she had.

"Do I look beautiful?" She joked taking in his puzzled expression. He stood up shaking himself off as he began walking back the way they had came from.

He turn his head to her but didn't look her in the eyes she figured it was for her to follow him back to the cave until he spoke a single word that brought a blush and a grinned to her face.

"Yes"

* * *

 **Please review!**


	23. Avoidance

Mary, Wishmaster 17, guest, kubkew

 **Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**

 **You guys are REALLY going to hate me for this chapter. So I apologize in advance. T-T**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Early September_

They were running out of time. She knew it. He knew it. They hadn't made much progress on his curse but the curse was making progress on him. He could no longer talk and could only growl, snarl and purr depending on his mood. He had definitely started to act like an animal. Sometimes she would catch him stalking a prey the look in his eyes was far away like he was losing himself. Sometimes she feared that he would forget she was with him and accidentally attack her but whenever he caught site of her it seemed to remind him and bring him back from whatever trance he was in.

It wasn't the only thing she noticed about him though. Since he was acting like an animal she picked up on things he did around her. Bring meat and having her be the first to pick which part she wanted. If they walked he pressed closer to her side and even though they slept together she only did it to keep warm in the night and used him as a pillow but now he seemed to curl around her. Then there was the nuzzling and purring he did when she pet him.

These were signs. She _knew_ it. She'd _seen_ it before...with wolves.

He was _courting_ her.

Her stomach twisted and her throat clenched making it hard for her to swallow her drink. She had not planned for this to happen. She hated that she had to break it to him that she didn't feel the same way. But it had to be done. Maybe her teasing had given him the wrong idea it certainly wouldn't be the first time it happened. Her jocular nature seem to attract people to her, especially the men. Almost every town she had visited she had one or two suitors that she had to let down. She wasn't sure how he would take it and because of this she had been avoiding him.

"Joie what are you doing hiding under the table?" her sister's soft voice called from the door way. She turned to look at Belle the expression on her face was worried.

"Belle...is late you should g-go sleep" She hiccuped.

"I should say the same, it's past 1 in the morning what are you still doing up?" she lectured before pausing "Are you...drinking?"

Joie quickly hid the bottle of rum behind her back and shook her head "No"

"Joie what's wrong?" Belle sighed taking a seat next to her.

"Nothing" she took a swig from the bottle spilling a bit on cloths when Belle snatched it out of her hand "Belle give it back" she whined trying to reach for it but it was held just out of her reach.

"You reck of alcohol! How long have you been drinking?" Belle scrunched her nose and pushed Joie away while keeping the bottle out of her hands.

She knew Belle wasn't going to give her back the bottle. She sighed in defeat and began to stand up, forgetting that she was under the table causing herself to hit her head under it. Hard. She dropped to the floor clutching her head in a fetal position. It was like cold reality set in. She didn't want to tell Gaston because she feared their friendship would end and although he wouldn't admit it she would. He was her best friend as crazy as that sounded. She enjoyed there time together and if she told him that she didn't see him the same way he saw her...he may never want to see again. And she wouldn't blame him for it if the roles were reversed she wouldn't be able to handle seeing him either, knowing that the feelings were only one-sided.

"Joie! Are you alright?" Belle crawled to her in worry.

"I _can't_ do it Belle" she whimpered.

"Do what? Joie what's going on? How bad does it hurt? Let me see." Belle fought hard to pried her hands away and now she knew why Joie was giving her a hard time, she was crying silently. Belle knew her sister had a high tolerance for pain, knew the tears wasn't from hitting her head, this was something else entirely. Her eyes grew sad "Joie please talk to me"

"H-he has...feelings for me" Joie finally stated.

"And that's _bad_?" Belle asked carefully.

"I...I don't feel the same way for him...but he's my best friend"

"...Oh" Belle's eyes widen as she finally understood what her sister was struggling with "Joie you need to tell him" she said softly.

"I know...b-but I don't want to lose our friendship" she hiccuped.

"You can't string him along it not fair to him"

"I know! But I also promised to help him"

"Help him with what?"

"Getting him back to normal" she moved from underneath the table and then stood up on wobbly legs.

"What are you talking about? Joie! Where are you going!" Belle quickly chased after her sister as she stumbled out the kitchen. She quickly caught up to her "Joie you're drunk let take you to bed"

"No" Joie shrugged her hands off her "You're right...I _need_ to tell him"

"You can tell him in the morning you need to sleep this drunk haze off" Belle pleaded with her.

Her sister was drunk and irrational and there was no telling what she would do in this state. Joie has always been a bit unpredictable when sober and when she was inebriated it just seem to bring out that nature even more. Belle continued to make a grab for her while Joie twisted away and then made a run for it. Joie having been more physically fit then Belle from her years of being huntress easily out ran her and darted out the front doors of the castle.

"Joie!" Belle shouted out watching as her sister disappeared into the darkness of the night.

* * *

He had been sleeping peacefully when he heard clumsy footstep entering his domain. He growled at the intruder preparing to lunge at them when he heard her voice whisper.

"Old man are you awake?"

She clicked her tongue and quickly found him in the darkness. He was always impressed whenever she did that. It was a skill even he didn't know. He purred and nuzzled her on the underside of her chin.

She had been gone a while and it was good to seeing her again he was starting to miss her. In his time alone he had time to reflect on his feelings on her. He had been confused and only thought it was lust but now he wanted more. It was at the meadow that he realized he had grown feelings for her but with each passing day he lost his voice and could no longer voice it to her. So he did the only he could do. He showered her with affection and showed her he was a worthy mate by bring her his kills and having her pick which part she wanted to eat before him.

He inhaled her scent savoring the sweet aroma of honey and lemon with an earthy undertone he had come to love. But there was something off about it right now though. However he didn't let that effect him, he was glad she had come to visit him even if it was the middle of the night. He had to admit though he was thoroughly impressed with her fearlessness to travel at night. The castle was at least a two hour trek.

This was a _worthy_ female.

"Old man we...we need to talk" she pushed him away. He huffed and pressing onto her again.

"Listen to me" she pleaded hold his head and leaned her forehead against his. Her breathe was laced with the smell of rum. She had been drinking but why? He didn't understand but it certainly explained why her scent had been off.

"I know what you've been doing these past few days" she said softly. She felt guilt sweep her as he seem to perk up at her words.

"I...I _can't_ return...your feelings" she managed to choked out. Dead silence fill the cavern and even though she couldn't see him in the dark she can sense his pain. She let him go and dropped to her knees as he took a few steps back. After she spoke the words it was like releasing a dam and she couldn't stop the words flowing out of her.

He stood frozen at her words. This wasn't happening. He refused to believe it.

"I'm sorry...I didn't think this would happen but I still care for you! Just not in the way you want me to. You're my best friend and I know this is hard for you to hear. I'll understand if you don't want to see me again but I didn't want to keep stringing you along like this"

* * *

The more she spoke the more it hurt. His heart felt heavy and he couldn't decide if he should be angry or sad. Then again he had smelled the rum on her breathe. She was intoxicated. She was not thinking properly. That had to be it.

 _You're not thinking clearly! You should sleep this off and we'll talk in the morning._ He tried to say but it only came out as growls and whimpers.

"I can't understand you"

 _But I'll change once the curse is broken! I'll be handsome again! And you'll love me._

"...Do you want me to leave?" She whispered not quite understand what his grunts and growls meant.

 _Stay!...Please stay_ he sighed in defeat nudging her to the pile of furs. This conversation was getting them no where. He had to wait until morning where they could communicate better in the daylight and she was sober.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

" _M...or...n...ing_ " it took him everything he could to say that one word and he hope she understood.

"Ok until morning" she agreed and let him lead her in the dark.

She understood him. He wanted to wait until morning where they could talk about it better in the daylight.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	24. Understanding

Icy Spikes, Mary, Wishmaster 17, guest, in. the. clouds. 0607, TurtleDove90, pandahlocks, Mayarlz1, Katsumi Senju, roxas gx, politestranger

 **Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**

 **Here's the next chapter! I know it's a little short but I should be uploading chapter 25 pretty soon to make up for the long wait!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

To say he couldn't sleep was an understatement. He had stayed awake the whole night watching the sun rise and letting light into his cave with a heavy heart. Joie slept by his side and had yet to stir awake he almost wish he had rum to help him with the conversation that was to follow as soon as she woke up. Or if he was lucky she wouldn't remember at all. But that still wouldn't change the fact that she didn't love him.

By the time she began to stir awake it was past noon. She groaned as she slowly sat up and took in her surroundings.

"My head" she whined massaging her temple to relieve some pain. She tried to recall last night but it was all a blur "What happened? Old man? What am I doing here?" She said confused.

He moved away from her and sat in front using a claw to write into the dirt.

 _Talk_

"Talk?" She repeated then looked up to him seeing the sadness and pain in his eyes "Oh no" she whispered to herself. She had a feeling on what she might have said to him.

"Gaston" she reached a hand out to touch him but when he took a step back it only confirmed it. She sighed and looked at the ground.

"I'm...sorry" she muttered unable to look him in the eyes.

His paw wiped out the word from before and he wrote another.

 _Why_

She winced running a hand through her hair not sure what to say to him exactly. She took a deep breathe and gathered her thoughts before letting it out slowly "I'm not sure what I said last night but judge by your reaction..." she paused as her throat tightening unable to say the words again.

 _Is it true_

"...Yes" she answered softly. Her answer making him whine and begin to pace.

"I didn't think this would happen. I just wanted to help you so you can go back to living a normal life and not be stuck living out here alone"

 _Is it because I look like this. Once the curse breaks I'll be handsome again_

She shook her head "This has nothing to do with what you look like Gaston"

 _Give me a chance once I break the curse_ he tried again. He was desperate. Never in his life had he felt this strongly about someone not even Belle, and it hurt.

"You have to understand I don't feel the same way. I like you as a friend. That's it. There can't be anything between us." She stated firmly she let the words slowly sinking into his head. He took a few more steps away from her and turned his back to her.

It was silent between them for a few moments before she spoke again "I'll still try to help you with the curse...but I'll understand if you don't want to see me again" she muttered quietly waiting a few minutes for him to answer before she sighed and stood up to leave "I...understand" she choked out.

"It was fun while it lasted, I hope you break the curse and have a good life Gaston, take care of yourself" she said sadly. This was exactly what she had been afraid of. He didn't want to see her anymore and it hurt. He was her only real friend and she lost him.

He could hear her footsteps fading in the distance. He would never see her again...and thought of that hurt even more than knowing she didn't love him the same way. Could he really live his life not seeing her anymore? If he was being honest with himself, no, he couldn't. Even if he couldn't be with her he still wanted to be her...friend.

 _Wait!_ He turned and chased after her.

She heard a roaring in the distance and it made her grimaced. The sound of his anguish howls weighting on her heart and no matter how many times she told herself it was for the better the sorrow was still there.

There was another roar, however this one was closer than the last and with it came the sound of branches breaking and leaves rustling as it go closer. She quickly turned around and saw Gaston charging at her. Her eyes widening shock.

 _He must be angrier than I thought he would be_ she quickly pulled out her sword and took on a fighting stance. Upon seeing this Gaston skitted to a stop and growled at her and her weapon.

"Don't you dare get mad at me! You're the one charging at me like you're out for my blood!" She glared slowly letting her guard down when he didn't move to attack her.

He looked down and gave her a sheep grin finding truth to her words. He hadn't meant to do that. He just wanted her to stop and wait for him but the words just came out as a roar and growls. He slowly walked closer to her keeping his head down to show he meant no ill intentions.

She shook her head and took a step back "Please don't make this harder than it has to be" she begged him.

 _Joie please stay! I'm…I'm sorry alright!_ He panicked as she took more steps away from him.

"I can't understand you"

 _Stay please_ he wrote in the ground his eyes pleaded for her to stay.

"I…can't" she choked out "You know this"

 _I don't care…I just want…to be friends_ it took him a moment to write it. The words growing heavy as he wrote them and came to terms with them. He didn't care if she didn't care for him the way he did for her. He just wanted to be there for her. He wanted her to be happy and if that meant just being her friend would do that…then he was okay with that as long as he got to see her smile.

She read the words over and over, unable to believe what he was saying "Are you…sure about this?" she asked softly.

His eyes softened and he nodded once and before he could react she launched herself at him. Wrapping her arms around his thick neck and hugging him tightly. He purred at the contacted and he wished he could hold her but was after she would take it the wrong way and instead just let her do as she pleased while he sat back and enjoyed her touch.

"Thank you" she whispered before finally pulling away and wiping a few tears that managed to escape her eyes and giving him a bright smile.

 _As long as she is happy_ he thought. He would be fine.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	25. Broken

Guest, Jayfeathers Friend, Wishmaster 17, guest, Mary , ThatWriterGirl715, The Perfectly Damned, xstarkittyx, Rawr1023, Dalonega Noquisi

 **Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Late November_

It was late November and already there was snow covering the lands. Joie was set in her winter clothing while Gaston's winter coat grew in to help him retain his body heat. They hadn't been hunting the past few weeks seeing as the game was either in hibernation or migrated to a different region for the winter that was soon to come. Instead they had been walking around aimlessly and talking. There was also the occasional snowball fight and game of tag that broke ot between them. Joie know having spend more time with him had figured out how to communicate better with Gaston. A snort from him meant he was amused or laughing while a growl meant he disagreed. There was also small grunts which meant he was annoyed and barks when he wanted her to get her attention. But for most of the time he snorted at her.

"Winter came early this year" she smiled hopping onto a log and balanced on it as she walked across it. This season definitely was her favorite of all four. Just the snow alone gave the land a sense of peace. When she reached the end of the log she grinned and pounced of his back. However he reacted quickly and sidestepped, leaving her to plop into the snow face first. He snorted loudly as she flipped over and sat up shaking her head of the snow.

"You ass" she laughed and shook off the rest of the snow off her. He nudged her to stand and motioned for her to get on. She grinned and climbed on his back. He walked a steady pace and she leaned down burying her face in his warm fur taking comfort as he purred softly. She frowned at sound. He was still cursed. She wasn't even sure if they were even close to breaking it.

 _Some big help I turned out to be_ she thought to herself with a sigh.

"Hey Old Man?" She said softly her fingers curling into his fur as she laid on his back. He gave a small grunt to let her know he was listening "What...what if we can't break the curse?" She whispered half afraid on what his reaction will be. He tensed and paused in his walking. She could feel him sigh and he sat down on his hind legs causing her to slid down his back and stand on her own legs. She walked around him to look at him face to face. What she saw in his eyes make guilt creep into her gut. His eyes showing acceptance, as if he had come to terms with himself that they may not be able to break the curse in time.

He had hoped she didn't bring it up anymore but seeing how things were turning out to be, it seem like they had no choice _but_ to talk about it. She was right winter had come early and he was sure the lake was beginning to freeze and that only meant he had three months (four if he was lucky) left before it thawed out again. What _could_ he do? The way things had progressed he came to terms that he may never be human again.

 _It's okay_ he wrote in the snow. She read his words and she felt sick. He could he be okay with this? How could he accept this? It didn't make sense!

"It's not okay! We just have to try harder!" she began to pace hoping a plan would pop into her head.

 _I deserve it_ he wrote.

"That's it? You're just going to give up!" she grew angry and he snarled at her.

 _You don't know what I did!_

"Then tell me! Help me understand why you were cursed! Maybe if I had a better understanding on what you did I'll know how to help you!"

 _I can't_ he turned and began walking away. She chased after him.

"Why not? Don't you trust me? Look whatever you did I won't judge you." She tried to reason with him and he ignored her.

 _You'll hate me_ he thought to himself. He couldn't tell her what he did. Especially since it involved her sister and father. If she _knew_ …she would _never_ want to see him again.

"Gaston please!" she pleaded running up and grabbing him by his antlers force him to look into her eyes. Eyes he couldn't find himself saying no to. He gently shook his head not wanting to harm her and let her know to release him. She held on tighter her eyes red from unshed tears she was holding in. He clenched his eyes shut unable to face her and shook his head harder.

"Please!" she pleaded one more time and he broke. When she he didn't move anymore she released him. His eyes were full of sadness as he wrote in the snow.

 _If I tell you…you will hate me_

That made her flinch. What could he have done that was so horrible? Sure he was a grumpy old man but underneath all that he seem to be a decent person.

"D-did you kill someone?" she said softly. It was the only thing that came to her mind that was beyond horrible that she could think of. He shook his head and she sighed slightly relieved at the news until he began to write again.

 _But I almost did_ he gave her a sorrowful look and began walking once more, leaving her standing there stupefied.

"Do…you still want to kill them?" she whispered getting a handful of his fur to stop him from moving any further.

He stopped and turned his head. Did he still want to kill them? Did he still want revenge? If he was being honest with himself, _no_ , he didn't, in fact he didn't really care. He shook his head.

"Then it's okay"

His eyes widen at her words.

"You're changing maybe we can still have a chance at break the curse"

 _Joie_ he sighed.

"We have to keep trying" she insisted.

 _Stop_

"Why are you being like this? Why —" she stopped herself short "There's more to it…isn't there?" she sighed.

He nodded.

"You won't tell me…will you?" she muttered.

He shook his head. He couldn't stand the thought of her hating him. So he would rather stay this way and be able to see her.

"I'll still try…I'm not giving up on you old man" she smiled weakly.

 _Stubborn_

"It's my best quality" she grinned and he snorted. Her face turned serious and she leaned her forehead against his "If we don't manage to break the curse…will you really be alright?"

 _Will you visit?_

"Everyday"

 _Then I'll be fine_ he nuzzled her.

"What if the curse makes you forget me?"

 _I won't…it's hard to forget someone as annoying as you_ he wrote with a grinned and she laughed wiping the tears that managed to escape her eyes.

Maybe he was right and everything will turn out alr— her thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt as she felt his tongue run over her face and he took off running with a smirk.

"Eww! Gaston!" she wiped her face from his saliva before she took off and ran after him. However she was much slower whenever he ran on all fours but she followed the tracks he left behind in the snow.

She came to an open field and stared out at it. It was beautiful. Everything was completely covered in a blanket of snow. Not even tracks were imprinted in it. She walked towards it forgetting her chase with Gaston.

Gaston noticed her stop and trotted over to her. This place seem familiar to him however he didn't remember a meadow being here.

"Did you know that there was another meadow here?" She asked walking further into the open field. He shook his head and sat down as she explored the area. He raised a brow as she tripped and fell. He was about to go see if she was alright.

"I'm okay!" She laughed and he relaxed again. She continued walking kicking the snow every once in a while with a grin.

Crack

He stood up fully alert from the sound. He looked around him and saw nothing.

CRACK

The sound grew louder and he tilted his head in confusion as it seem to come from the field. He walked closer to her stopping briefly to move the snow around and instead of ground he found ice.

"What's wrong?" Joie called out seeing him. He seem to be on guard.

 _CRACK_

His eyes widen and he ran towards Joie. That's why this place seem familiar to him. This was were he was cursed. This wasn't a meadow. This was the lake!

 _Joie_! He roared running towards her.

 _ **CRACK**_

Seeing him run towards her in a panic made her worried. It wasn't until she heard the distinct sound of cracking that she finally realized what was going on.

"STOP! You're too heavy! It'll break the ice even more!" She yelled trying to distribute her weight more evenly.

It fell on deaf ear as he continued to run towards her, the ice breaking with every sprint he took towards her. Using his front claws to grasp into the ice and push him to go faster once he neared her the ice shattered, using all his strength he swiped at her sending her to the edge of the lake. He may have hurt her in the process but at least she was safe now.

"Gaston!" She screamed as she watched him fall through the ice in her place and into the cold waters.

* * *

 **I swear I didn't mean to leave it as a cliffhanger! It just happens! T-T...Please review!**


	26. Enchantress

roxas gx, Jayfeathers Friend, Wishmaster 17, Mary, WaywardandWanderlust, Dalonega Noquisi, Guest, kaflick, guest, Yoloyolo yo1, coralia. rondeau , TurtleDove90

 **Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Gaston!" She screamed again.

He saved her.

That fool! It should have been her!

She sat up hissing and clutching her side in pain from were he had hit her to get her to the safety of the lake bank. She stuck her hands into the snow hoping to find a branch, _anything_ to help him.

All breath had left him as the ice cold water hit him. Instead of panicking he relaxed and got a hold of his surroundings underwater. She hadn't been too far from shore. He swim underwater in her direction and as soon as his feet began touched ground he used all his strength to break though the ice. It took him three tries but the ice finally gave in. Gasping for breath he pulled himself out all while coughing out water. He shook himself off from the excess water and she ran to him hugging him tightly around his neck not care she was getting her cloth wet.

"Gaston! You're okay!" She cried in relief before pulling back and glaring at him "You idiot! You shouldn't have done that!"

 _You're welcome_ He rolled his eyes and huffed. She saw him shiver and she grew worried again.

"Thank you...for saving me" she leaned forward and kiss his cheek softly. His eyes widen and his heart soared "We need to get you dried and warmed up"

He nodded and followed after her but stop immediately when he saw a trail of blood in the snow. He glanced towards her and whined.

"I'm fine it's just a scratch" she said stubbornly "Right now we have to focus on you" she said as she continued to walk glancing back every now and again to make sure he was following.

He was not ok with her decision. He could see her clutching her side but she had been right about him. Every once in a while he would stop to shake himself off again trying it get rid of the water that was slowly sinking into his fur and making it harder for him to stay warm. He wasn't sure how long he would last before hypothermia began to take hold of him.

She could see the tip of the castle in the distance and she bit her lip unsure of what to glanced back at him in worried he was falling behind and he wouldn't stop shivering.

"This way" she urged him.

At the speed the were going she didn't think they would make it back to the cave and have time to even start a fire. She changing direction she set towards the castle. It was the best option right now, not only was it closer but she was sure the fireplaces were lit.

He stumbled and fell in the snow with a grunt. She ran back to him and fell to her knees.

"Gaston get up! Please we're almost there!" She pleaded. His body continued to shake and he struggled to stand only to fall again. His limbs too stiff to was tired and cold. So very cold. His vision began to blur and he closed his eyes.

"No! Don't you dare fall asleep" Joie cried as she shook him "Gaston! Wake up!" She sobbed clutching his fur. He was still breathing but it was shallow. She hooked her arms under his armpits and began to pull, dragging him inch by inch.

"Gaston please!" She sobbed.

"Such a shame and he was so close too" a voice tutted from behind her. She immediately let go of him drew her dagger at the person. A beautiful woman with golden hair stood before her. There was an unnatural glow to her.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Joie asked cautiously not letting her guard down for a moment.

"Child a weapon like that won't work against me" the strange woman chuckled and with a wave of her hand, the dagger Joie had been holding turned to a wooden toy sword.

"You're an enchantress!" Joie gasped then glared at her "You!" She hissed "You did this to him!"

"He needed to be taught a lesson" the enchantress said not at all affected by Joie's anger.

"Change him back!"

"Not until he learns"

"There won't be anything to learn if he dies!" Joie shouted.

"And what will changing him back do?" the enchantress mused.

"I...I..."

What _would_ it do? If anything it would just speed up the hypothermia...but she could probably carry him easier. She could get him to the castle faster but if she refused to change him...

"You bitch!" She cried clutching onto Gaston.

"I'd be careful what you say around me" the enchantress warned.

"I don't care! What gives you the right to do this to people!" Joie snarled at her.

"I don't do this to everyone, only the ones that need to learn a lesson for their actions" she explained.

"That still doesn't make it right! What about you!"

"What about me?" She raised a brow.

"You should be cursed too"

The enchantress laughed "What ever for child?"

"For all this misery you bring to other people" Joie took her cloak off and wrapped it around Gaston hoping it gave him some warmth "How can you live with yourself knowing that you caused the death of someone?"

"No one ever dies from my enchantments" she scoffed.

"And yet here he is, dying, because of your curse!" Joie hissed.

"He wouldn't be cursed if he was a better person"

"And he wouldn't be cursed if you minded your own damn business!"

"I'll have you know I saved him! If it weren't for me he would been dead long ago"

"That still doesn't give you the right to do it!" Joie yelled.

"He was rude and ungrateful, he deserved it"

"Just because someone wronged you in some kind of way doesn't mean you get to curse them! People make mistakes and you know what happens? We learn from them! But not because of some stupid curse that gets placed on us! It because of the friends and family we have that are there to point it out and show us what we did wrong!" Joie spat.

The enchantress stared at her in a calculating manner "You love him"

Joie shook her head "Not in the way you think, he's my best friend"

"Do you even know what he's done to be cursed in that form?"

"It doesn't matter, it's in the past, he's changed since then"

"The curse says different" the enchantress reminded her.

"Why are you even here! Just leave already! It's clear you aren't here to help him!"

"As I said before, no one has ever died from my enchantments" she said with smirk "You seem to be prudent. Be a dear and keep him in line"

Before Joie can ask what she meant the enchantress burst into a bright light as it wrapped around her and Gaston. Using her arm she shielded her eyes from the bright glow. When it finally dissipated the enchantress was gone but that wasn't the only thing she noticed. Looking around she realized they were not in the same place as before in fact they seem to be within the castle grounds, on the main path that lead to the castle.

"We can still make it" She whispered to herself and then turned to Gaston only to find a smaller form, it was still larger than her own but not as big as before.

"Gaston?" She carefully lifted her cloak and saw a man. The curse was broken. She would have laugh in victory had it not been for the fact that he was still freezing to death. She wrapped her cloak around him tightly and began dragging him much easier than before. When she reach the bottom of the stairs she left him for a moment to open the large doors.

"Help! I need help!" She yelled urgently. Four servants came to her aid and gasped at the site of her and then tried to usher her to the castle's doctor.

"Not me! My friend you have to help him!" She shrugged them off pointing to the open door that lead outside.

"But Madame Joie you're bleeding!" One protested.

"And he'll die if we don't do something right now!" She shouted and their eyes widened in shock "Please help him!" She pleaded.

"You two go and grab him and you take her to the medic" one of them instructed and each of them quickly set out to do as told.

"Hot water" Joie said fighting against the servant that tried to pull her away to the medic "He needs a hot bath to bring his temperature up" Joie explained. Now understanding the situation the servants called for more help and order for a hot bath to be drawn as fast as possible. It was then that Belle, Adam and her father showed to the scene. Gaston was being carried away to the nearest bathing room while she fought against the servants to follow after. Belle and her father gasped and rushed to her.

"Joie!" Her father rushed to her to helped her stand while Belle inspected her wounds.

"What happened!"

"Let go! I need to make sure he's alright" Joie said weakly.

She hadn't realized how tired or how weak she felt. Maybe it was the adrenaline that kept her going and now that it wore off her wounds were making themselves know. Her father and sister's voices seemed so far away even though she knew they were right next to her. Her vision blurred and she couldn't focus. How much blood had she lost?

 _Gaston I hope you're alright_

It was her final thought before darkness took over her senses.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	27. Truth

Jayfeathers Friend, roxas gx, Dalonega Noquisi, MaryCo, Wishmaster17, Guest, Krystallian, guest, jj510, guest, Winchester-or-Whitlock, SheWolfMedjai, Jovie Black, Mary

 **Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She woke with a start and immediately cradling her side with a hiss.

"Careful Joie or you'll pull the stitching" her father's voice said softly helping her sit up.

"She should lay back down, the doctor said she needs to rest the next couple of days" Belle stated voice trembling as she tried not to cry. Joie knew her sister enough to know that there was bit of anger there too.

"How long have I been out?" she asked softly her voice hoarse.

"About 6 hours" her father answered.

Joie's eyes widen "Gaston!" She threw the blankets off her but Belle stopped her.

"He's fine, he's resting now" Belle assured her. Hearing Belle say that she felt a huge weight lift from her shoulders. He was okay, alive, and the curse had been removed.

"Joie we need to talk" the serious tone in Belle's voice made her give her full attention.

"Belle, what's wrong?" Joie frowned.

"It's about...that man you brought with you" he father supplied when his youngest was having a hard time to say it out loud.

"He is okay, right?" She pressed on. Even though they had assured her already he was fine minutes ago a lot of things could still go wrong.

Her father grabbed her hand and patted it in reassurance "He's fine Joie"

"Then what's this about?" She tilted her head confused.

"I don't know how to tell you this with you getting angry or hurt" Belle said softly.

"Why would I get angry or...hurt?"

"It was him" Belle said softly. Her mind began to put the pieces together without Belle or her father needing to say any more.

 _If I tell you...you will hate me_ Gaston's written words flashed through her head.

 _Trust me Joie, it doesn't matter anymore...he's gone_

"No" she shook her head "...You're lying" she whispered "You said he was gone...dead"

"We thought he was! He fell from the top of the castle there was no way he could have survived that fall" Belle explained.

 _If it weren't for me he would have been dead long ago_

She swung her legs to the edge of the bed and stood up not caring if her side hurt from the stitching. She ignored her sister's and father

s protests about her going and to lay back down. She braced herself on the walls and pausing every now and again from the pain.

"Joie please! You need to go back to bed" Belle pleaded with her while grabbing her arm gently.

"Let go Belle" she glared.

Belle's eyes widen and she let go as if she were burned staying behind as Joie struggled and made her way to where Gaston was resting.

There was no one in the room except for Gaston who was in deep sleep and a servant who was placing clothing on the dresser for him to change into when he woke.

"Madam! You should be in bed!"

Joie paid no mind and glance around the room once more this time looking for a chair. When she did find once she began to drag it closer to the bed. The servant immediately went to her aid seeing that she was not going back to her room anytime soon.

"Thank you" Joie said to the servant.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Close the door on your way out and let everyone know they are not to disturb us until other wise told please"

The servant looked unsure but dipped their head in submission. When they were gone she sighed and rubbed face tiredly. She knew her sister wasn't lying. Belle hated lying or more specifically she couldn't lie. Either way she needed to hear it from him. She took a seat in the chair she had the servant place beside his bed and waited.

She wasn't sure how long she waited beside him for him to wake up. All she knew was sometime while she waited she too had fallen asleep. Mid sleep she snapped awake realizing that she was supposed to be watching him for when he woke up. She sudden movements stirred him awake and grunted as his eyes slowly opened and locked in to hers. He carefully sat up and looked around him.

"What happened—" he glanced at himself and his eyes widen "I'm...normal" he laughed while running a hand through his hair unable to believe it. He glance back at her and she continued to stare at him unmoving from her spot. This was the first time she really took the time to look at him. He was handsome she'll give him that. Strong jaw, thick neck, muscles that had proven time and again of his strength. This was the man that almost ruined her families happiness...

He smirked "I told you I wasn't old" if it weren't for the fact that she knew the truth she would have laughed. Gaston frowned when she continued to stare at him hurt clearly visible in her eyes and it worries him

"Joie—"

"Tell me it's not true" she cut him off her voice trembling and barely above a whisper that he wasn't sure he heard her correctly.

"What?"

"Tell me it's not true" she said louder.

He looked around the room once more and noticed it was much to large to be in a normal home. It was also to decorated with objects that no one could afford unless they came from...royalty. He realized he was in the castle and that could only mean one thing. Belle had probably told her everything.

"Joie wait!" He stood from the bed dragging the sheet with him and wrapping it around his waist.

"Is it true?" She narrowed her eyes at him and he flinched at her tone unable to lie to her anymore.

"...Yes" he said softly.

"You knew!" She gave a hollow laugh "You knew all along!"

"Joie I can explain!—" he took a step towards her.

"You lied to me! Was this some sort of elaborate plan to get back at Belle through me?!" She yelled tears spilling from her eyes unable to contain her emotions.

Upon hearing the yelling the door burst open. Adam, Belle and her father ran in worried and she glared at them making them freeze in their tracks. "Stay out of this! This is between me and him" She hissed at them.

Gaston shook his head and answered her question "Joie I didn't plan anything! You have to believe me!" He grabbed her hand.

"Do _not_ touch me!" She yanked her hand away "I trusted you!"

"Joie please!" He pleaded "You have it all wrong!"

"Wrong? So you _didn't_ try to force my sister into marrying you? You _didn't_ throw my father into an asylum? And you _didn't_ turned the whole town against them? Or you _didn't_ almost kill Adam? Tell me Gaston! Tell me the damn truth!" She spat pushing him back with each question and he let her.

His shoulder sagged, he couldn't say no because _yes_ he had _done_ all that "I've...changed" he said pitifully.

She raised her hand to slap him and he closed his eyes ready for the hit. He knew he _deserved_ it though it never came.

"You need to leave" She said coldly.

"Joie he's still recovering" Belle intervened.

Joie glared at the ground, refusing to look him in the eyes "When you're all better you need to leave and never come back, do you understand"

"Just let me explain—" he tried again.

"I said. Do. _You_. _**Understand**_?" She hissed leaving no room for argument.

"I...do" he said softly as she left the room.

"Joie wait" Belle called out chasing after her sister leaving Gaston alone in the room with Adam and Maurice.

Belle gentle grabbed Joie's arm and was given a glare. No words needed to be spoken for Belle to immediately let go of her. Having never seen her sister this angry before she watched her storm off to the room they had given her while her father walked up to her and offered comfort.

"She needs time" Her father patted her hands while glancing to where his oldest daughter left to.

"I've never seen her that angry before papa" Belle whispered.

"She's hurting Belle" Maurice said sadly "Why don't you go back with Adam, I'll have a talk with her"

* * *

Adam had stayed behind watching Gaston closely as everyone else left the room. He watched as he sat door at the edge of the bed looking defeated. He knew that look well from experience.

"You love her, don't you?" Adam half stated half asked.

"And she hates me" Gaston sighed.

"She needs time to think"

"She's stubborn" Gaston shook his head and smiled sadly "Either way she doesn't feel the same way and after today..." he trailed off "I think she was right though, I should go"

"You should wait a little longer—"

"Thank you for your hospitality but I need to leave" Gaston rephrased letting him know that he wasn't going to change his mind.

"There is a change of clothes on the dresser"

Gaston paused as he picked up the clothes and turned to Adam "For what's worth, I'm sorry...for everything" he said sincerely.

"You really have changed Gaston" Belle said gently as she went to stand beside Adam.

"Not that it matters anymore" he said bitterly running a hand through his hair noticing it was much longer than before he got cursed. A hand down his face also confirmed that his facial hair had grown too.

"Belle I like to apologize to you and your father—"

Belle shook her head "It's in the past and you learned from it, I think there are move important things you need to focus on" she hinted and he shook his head.

"I broke her trust, she won't ever want to see me again"

"So you're just going to give up on her?" Adam blurted out.

"It'll be better this way" Gaston nodded "Now if you don't mind I would like a bit of privacy to get changed"

Belle blushed now realizing how little he was wearing and rushed out of the room while Adam nodded and closed the doors for him on his way out.

* * *

Maurice had found Joie packing her gear. He could see she was in pain, physically and emotionally. He sighed it was times like these he really wished his wife was still alive. She had always been better at handling Joie than he was.

"Joie the doctor said you still have a long way to heal"

"I don't want to stay here papa" she muttered clenching her jaw as she tired to fight the tears. She needed to get away. She needed something to distract her from the betrayal she was feeling.

"I know my dear" he sighed spreading his arms to offer her a hug and just like that it was like a dam broke. She fell to her knees and embraced her father as her body racked with sobs.

Maurice frowned and just held her tightly. It had been years since he had last seen his oldest cry. They last time had been when his wife had past and holding her now it made him start to think. Something like this shouldn't be affecting her so much unless...

"Joie...do you perhaps...have feelings for him?"

"I _hate_ him" she hissed.

"You know what I meant my dear"

"He was my best friend" she muttered .

"Joie" he father sighed.

"He was _just_ a friend" she insisted "I don't feel that way for him"

"If you say so" Her father hummed "Dry your tears, your mother wouldn't want to see you like this"

"You're right she wouldn't" She straightened up and wiped her tears.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	28. Running

jj510, Dalonega Noquisi, RissaOfTheStars, Wishmaster 17, WaywardandWanderlust, MaryCo, Hilde, SheWolfMedjai, guest, Coloured Raine, marriedharrypottercast, Guest

 **Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Mid January_

She left the castle grounds and though she left she stayed close by in the nearest town. She didn't have the heart to get too far away from her family. She hadn't done much. Mostly walked around and occasionally gone hunting when she need money to pay the inn she had been staying at the past month or so. The day usually ended with her at the tavern drinking the night away and somehow finding her way back to the inn that only was just across the street.

She should probably head back soon before she past out. It had already happened twice but the bartender LeFou had been a kind man and helped her out making sure no man tried to take advantage of her while intoxicated.

"Another"

At least that's what she was sure she had said but judging by the frown on his face it wasn't. Then again she wasn't really sure she read him right as her hood fell more over her eyes.

"I think you're done for tonight" he sighed taking her glass away.

"LeFou...just one more" she pleaded "I just want...to forget" she muttered. She needed to forget about him. Forget her father's words that had slowly been driving her insane...and yet he may have been right. Had at some point in their friendship she fallen for him? She shook her head, no, she couldn't love him. She just couldn't. Not since...

 _No_ she told herself she was not going think about that. She wanted to forget everything damn it.

"LeFou please" she begged.

Feeling pity for her LeFou gave in and poured her another drink watching as she clutched it almost as if fearing that he would change his mind and take it away from her. He almost regretted giving it to her because when she was done she asked for another. He had never seen a woman drink as much as her, hell he never seen a man drink that much! That was saying something considering her size. He was almost afraid he would have to drag her to the nearest doctor in town.

"No" he shook his head putting his foot down.

"You're no fun" She hiccuped and stood up almost falling had it not been for the stool she used to steady herself once more. She stumbled her way out the door pausing on the conversation three men where have. She wasn't sure what they had been talking about before but it had certainly grabbed her attention.

"Gaston! Now there's a man that knows how to do things!" The man laughed patting his friend.

"Not to mention good looking! If I were him I'd have all the women!" His friend sighed pitifully.

"Gaston's a _joke_ " She sneered at them and they looked up shocked by statement.

One of them snapped out of their stupor "Who the hell are you?"

LeFou was quick to come to her aid "Easy fellas she was just joking, right Joie?" He said nervously.

"No I meant what I said!" She slurred.

"If you hate him so much why drink at his tavern?" Tom stated.

"Count to think of if who are you? I've never seen you here until just last month" Stanley spoke up narrowing his eyes at her.

"Yeah! How do you even know Gaston?" Dick added in also curious of this woman.

"His tavern?" She said confused and looked around the place now noticing a large portrait of him on the fireplace mantle. In anger she grabbed the nearest object to her and flung it at the frame sending it crashing to the floor.

"He's a lying piece of shit!" She hissed swaying a bit.

"Hey what's with all the noise!" A deep voice shouted sending shivers down her spine.

Stanley, Dick and Tom froze before pointing at her "She started it! Honest Gaston!"

"Cowards" she rolled her eyes.

"Joie" Gaston breathed out unable to believe she was really there.

"Had I know this was your place I would have never come here" she spat stumbling out the door.

"Do know her Gaston?" LeFou asked confused by the interaction.

"Joie wait! We need to talk! Please!" He rushed forward.

"Let me go!"

"No" Gaston had enough "We need to talk" he stated easily hosting her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Put me down! You lying bastard!" She punch his back but he continued up the stairs paying no mind to her tantrum. Once in the privacy of his room he set her down.

"I _hate_ you" she glared at him.

"I...I know" The words stung and he sighed "But just listen to what I have to say"

"I don't have to do anything" she slurred pushing him back and went to open the door, however Gaston's hand kept it closed.

"You're drunk" he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. There was no point in talking with her when she was like this. She wouldn't remember the next day of their conversation.

"Look why don't you sleep in one of my spare bedrooms and we'll talk in the morning"

"I said _no!_ "

And so he let her go watching as she stumbled out and down the stairs. He followed after and he walked to Lefou.

"Everything alright Gaston?" LeFou asked cautiously.

"Will you follow her and make sure she gets to her inn alright"

"Uh...sure" Lefou nodded "She drank a lot tonight she probably won't remember what happened tonight" he offered.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"She'll probably come back again tomorrow night to drink again"

Gaston's eyes widen at his words "She's been here before?"

"For the past month or so" Lefou said nervously.

"Why didn't you say anything before!"

"I-It's just you've been sulking in your room—"

"I do not sulk!"

"You never mentioned you were looking for her either" he said nervously and Gaston sighed. LeFou was right after all he never did tell him about Joie.

"Never mind we'll talk about this later" Gaston shook his head "Go before you lose track of her!"

"Oh right!" Lefou quickly ran out the bar.

* * *

Joie groaned wincing as light entered through her window. She really needed to stop drinking the hangovers where starting to take a toll on her and even though she told herself this every time she would find herself back at the tavern. She rolled over on her bed and looked at the forgotten papers on the desk. She had been meaning to write a letter to her father and sister, let them know she was alright, to not worry about her but it just seem to drag out each day.

She sighed and got out of bed and found her pouch. The weight of it was light indicating she need to get more money. She gathered her gear and fixed her hair in a long braid. She glanced towards the paper again finally having enough she wrote a quick letter that was short and simple just to ease their minds before sealing it in and envelope and writing its destination on the front and set out to find the nearest courier.

* * *

Gaston pinched the bridge of his nose as the triplets fawned over him.

"Listen girls" He forced a smile and side stepped away "I need to talk with LeFou, do you mind giving us some privacy"

"Of course" Claudette swooned.

"Anything for you Gaston" Laurette smiled sweetly.

"Don't keep us waiting" Paulette giggled.

The three triplets went and sat across the room giggling, waving and batting their eyelashes at him.

"You would think after a year of you gone they would have found some else and be married by now" LeFou shook his head while cleaning a cup.

"LeFou focus! The woman from last night tell me more about her"

"Not much to say we only exchanged names in the time she's been here" he shrugged "She doesn't talk much, just orders her drinks until she can barely walk and then leaves. I think yesterday was the most she talked. Speaking of which what was all that about? She seemed to really hate you"

"I know" he growled as LeFou's words felt like salt was being rubbed into an open wound. It immediately shut the smaller man up in fear of receiving Gaston's wrath though he was surprised when he took a deep breath and let it out slowly "Look LeFou it important that I speak to her. Where is she staying?"

"At old Enzo's I-Inn" LeFou sputtered out.

With not a moment to lose Gaston left the tavern to search for Joie.

* * *

When she reached her destination she had seen the blacksmith's son hammering away on an iron that was glowing red from the heat. She waited a while until he took a break to heat the iron back up to be malleable again.

"Don't stop now Bastian" she teased "It was just getting good" she winked at him and his face turned redder as he whipped around to face her. She knew it wasn't from the heat but from her comment. Bastian was a large man, not fat, no he was far from that. With the type of work he did was easy to see why he was built and had a body any woman can admire to look at. Not to mention his face was also easy on the eyes.

"Joie going hunting again?" He brushed her comment off.

"Maybe I'm just here to see you" She grinned and he snorted.

"I'm not giving you a discount" he smirked gathering arrows for her that she always seem to buy whenever she went on a hunt.

"You're no fun" she laughed pulling out her pouch of coins.

He had also surprisingly been accepting that she was a huntress and hadn't given her a hard time when they first met and she needed supplies. He had given her a bored look and told her he didn't care if she was a woman buying weapons as long as she had the money then he would sell her what she needed. That statement alone had put him in her good graces.

"Have you asked her yet?" She changed the topic all while giving him a knowing smirk.

"Well..." He rubbed his neck awkwardly unable to met her gazed.

"Bastian! It been more than a week already what are you waiting for!"

"It's not that easy! Ever since Gaston has been back she seems to just gone back to being infatuated with him again. I have no chance against him" he sighed.

"G-Gaston" her eyes widen at the name.

"I'm surprised you haven't met him yet. He's the town's hero though I hear he's been rather off lately" he rubbed his chin in thought.

Gaston was here? In this town? She had been staying in the same town as _him_! She need to get out of here before she ran into him by accident. She need to leave quickly. She grabbed her arrows and paid Bastian before running to the Inn she was staying at to pack quickly and leave.

"Madam Joie you're back! I just want to let you know—"

"I'm sorry I can't talk right now I need to pack" she cut off the owner off as she rushed to her room. She was stopped short when she saw Gaston pacing just outside her door. His eyes met hers and rushed to her.

"Joie please we need to talk" he pleaded.

"I don't want to talk to you" She walked past him

"Then just hear me out after this I will never bother you again, you have my word" he said softly.

His eyes full of sadness yet determined. She could tell that whatever she decided after he finished speaking he would accept her decision. She continued to stared hard at him. It seem the past month had taken a toll on him too. There were bags under his eyes she could only guess was from lack of sleep and he the small beard from before had gotten fuller and even though his hair was tied back it still looked slight unkempt. However that didn't subtract from his looks in fact it make him look rugged and handsome in a dangerous kind of way.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and waved for him to follow her into her room, away from possible prying eyes.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	29. Tension

MaryCo, Dalonega Noquisi, Guest, Jayfeathers Friend, Angel Cauldwell, roxas gx, guest, Wishmaster 17, bloodychu, Destiny Margera

 **Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**

 **Also** Wishmaster 17 **that's a very good question! Didn't really think about that lol. So we'll just go with the _"Hey Gaston haven't seen you in awhile"_ sort of thing. Lol**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Upon entering her room, he made sure to keep his distance from her. He didn't want her to get angry again and therefore ruining his change on explaining himself. When she finally closed the door and face him he froze, and his brain turned to mush. He didn't think he would get this far.

"Well" she said crossing her arms over her chest and glared at him.

He sighed and decided to just go with the truth "What Belle and your father might have told you..." he started pausing briefly before continuing "...It's all true. I did all those things and had it not been for the curse I may have continued living like that. It still doesn't excuse my actions I know that. And I will do everything I can to make it up to you and your family"

She began to unbraid her hair, ruin her fingers through it for any unwanted knots before giving him a bored look "Are you done?"

his shoulders sagged "Joie please, I really am sorry, just give me a chance I just don't want our friendship to end" he said softly. He could stand the thought of not seeing her ever again.

"Is that all?"

"Yes" he sighed. He didn't know what else to tell her.

"Good, now leave" she said coldly.

His eyes widen in panic "Please! Just give me a chance to prove myself!"

"I don't think I can" she turned her back to him.

Gaston frown and then he slowly grew angry she wasn't even going to give him a chance. Had everything they talked about before was a lie? Didn't she say that everyone deserved a second chance?

"You're a liar and hypocrite" he spat and that had certainly gotten her attention again.

"W-What?" She stuttered taken back by his words.

"You said you wouldn't judge me for the things I did in the past yet here you are doing exactly what you said you wouldn't do" he said angrily leaning down close inches away from her face "You're just as bad as me maybe even worse" he pulled away shaking is head in disgust "Giving false hope of second chances while still reminding them of what they did. What a joke!" He spat walking towards the door to open it and leave. He didn't want to be here anymore it hurt to much. She grabbed in by the back of his shirt and pulled him back into the room.

"You take that back!" She glared at him and he glared right back.

"No"

"Take it back!"

"No. It doesn't feel good, now does it?" He snapped back.

"You don't know how I feel!" she hissed "You think I like finding out that you were the one that caused my family all that pain! That I can't sleep or eat! That I have to drink every day to forget about you because it hurts so much thinking about it! I hate you!" She shouted with bitter tears streaming down her face.

He flinched at her tone. This had hurt more than last night. Sure, she had told him she hated him when she was drunk, and he could sort of understand that she wasn't think clearly but right now she was sober. Those words were more real than before and he knew this was it. Whatever ties they had left had been served. He didn't need to hear anything else. It was a mistake that he thought he could change her mind.

"I should hate you, but I can't you bastard" she sobbed and pushed him. She shook her head trying to get a hold of herself. But once the words started she found it hard to stop "I don't want to love you!"

His eyes widen at her confession and in one quick stride he gathered her in his arms. He wasn't sure what made him do it perhaps instinct? Or maybe that fact that even though she was angry at him she looked beautiful. Her face flushed when she was mad, eyes intense and only focused at him.

"Let me go!" She yelled struggled in his arms. Instead he kissed her hard. Her eyes widen in shook and she tried to shove him away and failed miserably. When he finally pulled away she slapped him hard across the face while trying to ignore the tingling in her lips and her racing heart.

"How _dare_ you!"

"I deserve that" he sighed rubbing his cheek "But I don't regret it" he backed her into the wall, his body pressing against hers. A shiver ran down her spine and she tried to be furious with him but as soon as he pinned his body against hers, her body was quick to betrayed her. She tried to ignore it and swallowed hard before continuing.

"Back off Gaston! I already told—"

"I know what you said" he scowled "And you're a coward"

"I am not!" She stares icily and clenched her jaw tight.

"Admitting you don't want to love me only says that you do! Not giving me a chance when you clearly know how I feel about you! I'd say that's a coward's move, what are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything!" She hissed out.

"Prove it" He bowed his head closed to hers, breath ghosting over her lips as he spoke. Her heart hammered in her chest and she crashed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her close and returned the kiss with vigor. His tongue traced her bottom lip asking for permission which was grant, tongues fighting for dominance. A fight neither was winning, growing frustrated Gaston lifted her up and pinned her to the wall making her gasp and giving him the advantage. Her legs wrapped around his waist giving a roll of her hips making him hiss.

"Joie" he grunted while placing open mouth kisses along her neck.

"Ahh! The bed" She panted, head tilting to give him better access of her throat.

"I don't think that's a good idea" he muttered against her skin. He didn't think he would be able to stop himself from getting his fill of her. Even now he was struggling hold himself back.

"Coward" She whispered eyes half lidded and voice dripping with want. Fire course through his veins fueling him as he turned and threw her on the bed. It was an indirect challenge, one he desperately wanted to prove her wrong in. He was quick to join her in the bed, kneeling as he grasped her ankle and pulled her towards him with ease and connected their pelvises once more. Even though they both were clothed they could feel the heat that they have off.

"Joie I won't be able to stop..." he hovered over her pressing his body to keep her in place. He would give her one last chance to rethink this.

"And that's a problem?" she teased her hands slipping under his shirt exploring his sides and chest. A real smile finally graced her lips and it sent his heart soaring. He growled playfully and grabbed her hands in one of his, pinning them over her head. He groaned at the site of her, lips slightly swollen from their previous kissing, her long hair splayed out like a halo. He gave and involuntary thrust of his hips against her own, making her close her eyes and mewl softly in pleasure. It was then that he lost control, leaning down and capturing her lips again in a heated kiss before pulling away once more when they needed air.

"Marry me" he breathed out quietly and she stilled at his proposal.

 _Marry me_. A face she had thought she long forgotten pushed its way through the surface.

 _Let's run away together._ Another face popped up and she swallowed hard.

 _I love you and only you_. The memories seem to break free from his two words and feelings she had tried so hard to keep locked up for years came with them. She gently pushed him away while sitting up and shaking her head hoping the action would make her thoughts and the faces vanish.

"Joie?" Gaston said unsure "I'm sorry...we can wait if you want"

"No...it not that. I...I can't marry you" she said "I _won't_ marry you" she said softly.

His face fell and the only thing he could utter was "Why?"

"...I've been hurt too many times..." she admitted standing up and wrapping her arms around herself and faced away from her "I don't think I can't handle it if...things don't work out"

She really didn't think she could handle it if she lost him. She care too much for him and if it didn't work out she didn't know what she would do. Maybe he had been right. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

She flinched when he embraced her from behind "I could never hurt"

"I think you should go, I need to be alone" she shrugged away from his hold.

"Joie" he frowned.

"Please" she pleaded.

He found himself nodding and let himself out of her room with a heavy heart.

* * *

 **This chapter did NOT go how I was planning it to go. I was initially going to have them get together and the next chapter be an epilogue but one thing lead to another and the chapter escaped me and kind of wrote itself. Anywa please review!**


	30. Missing

MaryCo, Dalonega Noquisi, Wishmaster 17, guest, elljayde, guest, SheWolfMedjai, cryss2kiss, Hilde, Fra Mauro Highlands, e. killjoy, Mally Fill, L0V31Y, lvnachild, kisasparrow7, JustAnotherPerson-10

 **Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**

 **Sorry for taking so long to update guys! Life kind of hit me hard. I've been working a lot of overtime so I haven't really had time to write. On top of that I have been taking care of my little brother to his sports practices and games since my parents couldn't do it. But here's the next chapter!**

 **Just a heads up.**

 **I think there will be only two more chapters for this story after that I'm taking a break and only focusing on my TMNT story.**

 **Also to** Hilde **not going to lie your question threw me off lol but if you must know my gender I am a female.**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He waited the next day in the morning to go see her again but when he got to her room at the inn the door was open and spotless. He went down stairs to meet Enzo.

The old man was cleaning the counter and organizing items on his desk preparing for the day's work.

"Enzo" he called out to get his attention. The old man looked up and smiled.

"Gaston to what do I owe the pressures of your return?"

"The woman in room 5 where did she go?"

"Room 5?" He rubbed his chin in thought before his face lite up in remembrance "Oh! She was a pretty little thing why if I was younger I would have loved a shot at her—"

"Where. Did. She. Go!" He said trying to hold his anger as he in.

"I don't know" he shook his head "She was an early riser. Woke up before I was even ready for the day to start, not sure how long she was waiting for me at the check in desk but as soon as she saw me she paid and checked out"

Gaston sighed placing his head in his hands rubbing his face tiredly muttering something.

"Gaston?" Enzo tilted his head confused.

"She's running again" he growled grabbing the nearest thing and throwing it against the wall. Enzo flinched at Gaston's outburst too afraid to even get angry with him even though he had every right seeing as he broke one of his chandler and made a hole through his wall. It took a few deep breaths before he finally calmed down Gaston turned to Enzo and handed him a pouch of coins

"For the damages" he muttered and went back to the tavern to find Lefou. In record time, he bursted into the tavern surprising a few people and making LeFou flinched at his sudden entrance. The glass he had been cleaning almost slipped through his fingers as he watched Gaston make his way towards the stairs that lead to his room.

"Lefou! Prepare my steed"

LeFou quickly scrambled around to do as he was told pausing for a moment to question him "Uh…what for?"

"I need to catch her before she gets any further—"

"She? Are you talking?"

"I have to...I...she's—" he struggled to find the right words.

LeFou frowned "Gaston I'm not quite sure what you and Joie have been through but you have to let it go"

"Let it go? I can't let her go" His eyes narrowed.

"L-look I-I know it s-sound bad—" LeFou swallowed hard but didn't back down "But you've done it before and look where that got you with Belle"

He sneered and lifted him up by his shirt. LeFou shut his eyes in fear and held his breathed for the worst. His face relaxed and he blinked slowly as he processed everything.

"You're...you're right" he slowly put him back down on his own feet "I...I have to let her go"

No matter how much he wanted her, he had to let her go. If she wanted to be with him she would have stayed.

* * *

She _had_ to leave.

She was running _again_.

She _knew_ that.

She _admitted_ it.

But she couldn't handle the feelings Gaston was stirring in her. She promised herself that she wouldn't put herself in that type of situation again and yet...here she was struggling between deciding how much further she would go or turning back and giving it one last chance. But the memories from the past was the only thing that pushed her forward. No matter how much her heart ached this was for the better. He would find someone else that would give him what he wanted and she would forget and continue as before.

At least she _hoped_ it would.

That _was_ her plan.

However Belle had written to her and mentioned she was pregnant and she was due in a couple months. After months of traveling she found herself heading back to be there for the birth of her soon to be niece or nephew.

By the time she reached the castle grounds, she and Tristan were exhausted. It had been almost two weeks of nonstop traveling, she hadn't realized she had traveled so far. So lost in her thoughts she barely had time to noticed the gates and the guards greet her.

"Madam Joie! Belle and your father have been waiting for your return!" They smiled and let her through.

"I'm not in trouble, right?" Joie teased.

"Depends have you kept in contact with Belle" one of the guards grinned.

It was well known in the castle that even though Joie was the oldest of Maurice's daughters Belle was definitely the mature one of the two and tended to lecture Joie quite often. Unless Joie was in a mood then and only then would Belle receive a lecture from her sister.

Joie sighed and began to mentally prepare herself sure. She had kept in touch but not as often as she should have been. While her father was more forgiving Belle was not.

"Wish me luck then fellas" she plastered on a smile and headed down the path that lead to the castle doors.

"You don't think Belle is too mad, do you?" she patted her companion and received no reply "That bad?" she sighed and blew a strand of hair away from her face.

She headed towards the stables meeting one of the stable men.

"We'll take good care of him miss"

"Oh no need for that I can handle it" she smiled hopping off Tristan and began to take the saddle off "Besides he likes the attention I give him, isn't that right boy" she hugged his head while he nuzzled her.

"If you say so miss" the man smiled.

She distracted herself with taking care of Tristan. Making sure to feed him and that he had enough water-

"You aren't avoiding me, are you?"

Joie flinched and quickly relaxed before turning and giving Belle a grinned "Now why would I avoid my favorite sister?"

Belle raised a brow and waddled her way towards her, grabbing a brush along the way and began helping to brush him. The stable men looked at each other before making a decision between themselves and showed themselves out before the two sisters began to bump heads.

"Motherhood looks good on you Belle" Joie teased.

"It doesn't feel good. My feet are swollen, my back hurts and don't get me started on morning sickness" she grumbled and Joie laughed "It's not funny! It was horrible!" Belle pouted.

"Do you regret it then?"

"Never!" Belle smiled softly placing a hand on her pregnant stomach.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Joie smiled.

"Not yet but Adam is hoping it's a girl"

"Really?" Joie said surprised at the bit of information.

Belle laughed and nodded "And I think he may be right"

"How can you tell?"

"I can't, but I have a strong feeling"

Joie hummed and continued to brush Tristan. It was quite between them. She would even say peaceful.

"You can't run forever" Belle whispered.

Almost peaceful.

She knew Belle would eventually bring the topic up.

Joie frowned "No I can't" she agreed "But I sure as hell can try"

"Language!" Belle glared.

"I'm a grown woman Belle, get use to it"

"Then act like it! Stop running away and face things like an adult!" Belle snapped. Shocked by her words Belle quickly covered her mouth with a hand "Joie I didn't—"

"Yes you did! Well did you ever think how I feel! Maybe I don't want to act like an adult! Maybe I'm tired of being second! Did you ever think that maybe running away lessens the pain for me!"

Belle gasped at her words "Papa loves us the same and you know it!"

"I never said I was talking about Papa!" Joie glared.

"Well if you just talked to me instead of shutting me and papa out, then maybe we could understand a little more! Stop being so stubborn!"

"Go back inside the castle Belle"

"No!" She stomped her foot stubbornly "I worry about you Joie, Papa worries about you… _he_ worries about you"

She knew exactly who _he_ was but decided not to comment.

"He came to visit the castle, he was looking for you when I told him you weren't there he looked...broken"

Her heart clenched and her throat felt tight as she blinked back tears that threatened to fall.

"He told me to give you this" Belle pulled out an envelope and handed it to her. Joie refused to take it. "I'll leave it here...in case you change your mind" Belle sighed leaving it on a nearby table.

When Joie never came inside Belle began to worry and left to look in the stables again only to find Joie no where insight. Tristian was in a stable resting and the letter she left on the was still right where she had left it unopened.

"Joie" Belle sighed sadly while looking to the distance wondering where she could have gone.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	31. Confrontations

jj510, TurtleDove90, Dalonega Noquisi, Soundshockwave, guest, MaryCo, Wishmaster17, RakChazak, muffin de arandanos

 **Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She left... _again_.

This time she had good reason though. She wasn't running. No, she was too angry at the moment to run instead she was going to the one place she knew he would be at. She hated to admit it but Belle was right. It was time she stopped running and put an end to all this.

The closer she got to the town the more anxious she got. What exactly was she going to said? Would he even want to see her? Would it matter if he did or not? It certainly would make it easier if he told her to go away. Yet that thought made her feel sick. Maybe she should get a drink first before she spoke with him. When she neared the tavern already she could hear the cheers and his loud laugh as he told a tales. She stood up straight and told a deep breathe letting it out slow before she march in.

"There I was face to face with the bear, it had caught me off guard! With a swipe of its mighty clawed paw I was disarmed"

Two woman dressed in a red and yellow dress that were draped on him gasped while the men around him listening to his tale eyes widen in disbelief. Their dress much two low to be modest but they were beautiful she'll give them that and they were twins.

"What did you do?" Stanley asked in awe.

"Well what I do best I — Joie" he breathed out surprised when she walked into the tavern.

"You Joie?" Claudette tilted her head confused.

"Oh don't stop on _my_ account" Joie waved him off "I'm just here for a drink, please do carry on" she turned and headed to the bar. Where Lefou was already serving her a drink.

"You remembered my drink" Joie smiled at him and Lefou blushed before grinning.

"Joie you're the only woman I know that drinks the hard stuff"

"I'll take that as a compliment" Joie laughed.

Gaston clenched his fists at how easily she carried a conversation with Lefou not even bothering to spare him a second glance as she paced herself with her drink. How could she just carry on like nothing happen? Did she really not care about everything they had been through? Did she not care for him? He felt angry and pathetic for feeling this way.

He felt a light touch on his bicep, Claudette stared at him in wonder and that seemed to snap him out of his thoughts.

"Gaston? What happened next?" Claudette tried to get his attention again.

"Yes, finish telling us your hunting tale with the bear" Laurette nodded agreeing with her sister.

"Later, I need to speak with her" he shrugged off the two women who were draped on him as he stood up. Both women pouted and crossed their arms over their chests clearly upset at being disregarded so easily for some strange woman. They watched as Gaston walked up to her and blocked her from escaping by placing his hands on counter top on either side of her. He leaned down and whispered something to her and she twisted around fast and pushed him away. Claudette and Laurette gasped at her reaction they would give anything to be in that position with Gaston as he whispered in their ears and here this woman was pushing him away. He towered over her small form but that didn't affect the woman she tilt her head up in defiance making her hood fall off in the process. It was strange she almost looked like...

"Belle?" Claudette whispered to her and Laurette shook her head. Through she sort of look like her she noticed differences. She had long dark brown hair that was tied in a high ponytail and she had fierce green eyes that narrowed as she stared up at Gaston and whispered something to him. Belle had lighter hair and brown eyes and this woman also looked to be a few year older then Belle. They continued to watch as Gaston reluctantly left and went to his room, forgetting about them.

"Follow my lead" Laurette told her sister. It would be a little harder to pull off since their other triplet wasn't here, she too was busy with a beau of her own. Not that she cared it was certainly less competition for her and her other triplet. But the intimidating tactic always worked better when there was three of them, however they would manage for now to let this woman know to stay away from Gaston.

* * *

Upon seeing two large arms near her, she whipped around and came face to face with him. She looked up into those big blue eyes as he placed his hands on either side of her body, trapping her against the bar. He was leaning so close to her, lips just a fraction of an inch from hers. The body heat he seem to emanate absorbed into her own causing a shiver to crawl up her spine.

"What are doing here Joie?" He whispered almost losing himself in just being near her.

"I'm here for a drink I thought that was obvious" she smirked teasingly.

"Yes but _why_ here? You made it clear you didn't want to see me so why drink _here_ of all places"

"I never said that" her eyes soften.

"You didn't reply to my letter so I assumed we were to never speak or see one another"

"Letter?"

His face fell and he grew angry "Did she not give you the letter? I wrote it months ago!"

Oh! He must have meant the letter Belle was giving her before she left again.

"I haven't been in touch with my family until today but yes Belle did give me a letter when I arrived however I didn't read it, I cared for a drink instead" she raised her mug and took a drink from it. Her face was void of emotions but inside she was a mess.

He pulled away from her with a frown "You...didn't read it?"

"No"

"You really don't care, do you?" He laughed pitifully and she hated the way it sounded "Alright Joie you win...consider us strangers from here on forth" he sighed tiredly walking away and not looking back. Her heart sank and her throat swelled making it hard for her to breath.

"Another drink" she muttered eyes casted down to avoid looking at Lefou through unshed tears.

 _Its was better this way_ she told herself.

"This ones on the house" Lefou said softly. Though she didn't want to show it he knew she was hurting. He wasn't sure why she was doing this it was obvious that she and Gaston had a lot of unresolved feelings.

"Joie—"

"Just keep them coming" she cut him off.

As soon as Gaston left her side Lefou mentally groaned when he saw Claudette and Laurette make their way over with a look on their faces that he new all too well.

"Belle! How are you? I having seen you in awhile—" she pause looking her up and down. Joie raised a fine eyebrow at the blonde twins. Something about them seemed familiar and then she remembered. Paulettte. She remembered the nice blonde she met at Bastian's father's shop. It was quite funny to seem him become a stuttering mess when Paulette talked to him. She had mentioned she had sisters but she wasn't aware that they had been triplets. When she had asked what she was doing there at a blacksmiths shop the blonde had blushed quickly excusing herself saying she was running late for something. She had teased Bastian that day and made it a mission to slowly convince him ask her out. It seems like he finally got the courage. Good for him. She would have to visit him to congratulate him.

"You're not Belle" the second sister replied slightly confused.

"No, I'm not" Joie smirked.

"Are you related to her? You bare resemblances..."

"She's my younger sister" she admitted turning away in favor of her drink.

" _Really_!" They both said surprised they were quick to recover from the news. They had thought maybe she was cousin but not an actually sister to Belle.

"Oh! _That_ explains it!" The two triplets looked at each other knowingly and smirked "You know Gaston had a _thing_ for your sister"

"Is that so" Joie hummed half interested and signaled Lefou for another round.

"Oh yes, tried to even _marry_ her but she rejected him" Laurette sighed.

"Its no wonder he's after you now, you're the next best thing" Claudette said.

"Is that so?" Joie tried to control her emotions but she knew she sounded bitter "As fun as this conversation is with you two, I'd like to be left alone to enjoy my drink"

"Oh come now, nothing wrong with a little chitchat—" Laurette giggled.

Growing annoyed Joie whipped out a small dagger and stabbed it into the bar. Both blondes flinched at the action "I _said_ I would like to be _alone_ " she gave them an icy glare daring them to say otherwise.

"Right! Well it was a _pleasure_ talking but we must take our leave" Laurette grabbed her sisters arm and they left the tavern. Lefou didn't know whether to laugh at them or feel pity at how easily Joie disregarded them.

The rest of the day had been uneventful Gaston had come down once just to leave the tavern. The next time he returned it was night, long past the hours the tavern should be open but the fireplace was still going. Lefou was at the bar struggling to stay awake but upon seeing him seem to wake him even more. He glance to the slump form at the bar that was covered with one of his blankets.

"LeFou" his eyes narrowed.

"She wouldn't leave, she just kept drinking a-and I couldn't kick her out, she wasn't causing trouble so I thought it would be ok then she fell asleep almost half an hour ago honest" he explained quickly.

"She?" He walked closer only to find Joie unconscious to the world. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed irritated. He then lifted her in his arms bridal style taking note of how much she reeked of alcohol "How much has she had?"

"A bottle of whiskey and a few mugs of ale"

"A bottle-" his eyes widen and then he glared at him "Are you mad!"

"S-she has a h-high tolerance" he replied back.

"Go home Lefou and make sure you lock the door on your way out"

"What about Joie?"

"She'll sleep in my guest bedroom until morning" He stare at the woman in his arms as she stirred and buried her face in his chest mumbling incoherently.

"Woman you'll be the death of me" he muttered as he made his way up the stairs. When he reached the room he light opened the door with a push of his foot and set her on the bed. She stirred awake and tried to sit up only failed miserably and fall back on the bed.

"Go to sleep Joie" he sat on the bed and took off her boots, covered her and was about to stand and leave when her hand reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Stay...please" she slurred.

"No, now let go" he tugged on his wrist but she held on tight and inevitably helped her sit up. She slumped forward on him cheek against his chest and her arms wrapped around him.

"I'm...sorry" she hiccuped "This isn't easy either...for me" she muttered against him "I...miss you" she sighed burying her face in his chest.

"Joie stop it and go to sleep" he tried again. She was really testing his patience and self control. He wanted more than to hold her in his arms but he knew once she sobered up she would be gone again. He was done with this cat and mouse game.

"I don't appreciate you giving me false hope" he hissed at her untangling himself from her and leaving her alone in the room.

"It's not false hope...if you fought for it" she whispered sadly, falling back on the bed and finally letting sleep over take her.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	32. Chance

Dalonega Noquisi, MaryCo, Coloured Raine, Kasumi Isumi, briibriih, The-Original-Enforcer, Yokoxsi Siyoko, fakhira .rifda, Arielox, Just2aw3s0me, Wishmaster17

 **Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**

 **This is it guys the moment you've all been waiting for! This chapter didn't turn out how I wanted. It kind of took a mind of its own as I was writing it anywho.**

 **WARNING MATURE CONTENT! YOU BEEN WARNED!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Gaston your up early"

"I didn't sleep" he muttered tiredly.

"Uh...is she still here?"

"Dead to the world"

"What are you going to do when she wakes"

"Nothing" he leaned back in his chair raising a brow when Lefou looked at him incredibly shocked "Don't give me that look it's what she wants" he glared at him.

"So you're just...giving up?"

"Weren't you the one that told me I should let her go?" Gaston glared.

"Well...yes" LeFou nodded "But that's if she didn't return but she's back for some reason and she came here of all places"

Gaston stayed silent thinking over his words. He wanted to find out the real reason she was here. His thoughts were cut short as LeFou spoke again.

"Look I don't know what's going on between you two but it pretty obvious that it's still unresolved"

"She's stubborn and doesn't want to talk" he scoffed.

"Come on Gaston you actually love her and you're going to let her go? Just like that? She has feelings for you too...you know that right? But something stopping her..."

"How do you know?"

"She slips ups once in awhile when she drinks before she shuts down and orders more"

"Does...she talk about me?"

"I said she slips up but she doesn't spill her feelings like normal woman would" LeFou chuckled.

"Tell me about it" he said with a roll of his eyes and LeFou actually laughed.

"She's..." LeFou struggle to find the right word to describe Joie without offending Gaston.

"...Amazing" Gaston filled for him without thinking about.

"Then go get her! Win her over!"

Gaston stood up and made his way up the stairs determined on talking to Joie one more time before she ran away again.

* * *

Her head was killing her and the light shining through the window hurt her eyes. Goodness she need to stop drinking. The after math was starting to wear her down. With a groan she pulled the covers over head to shield her from the brightness of the sun. Wait a moment...

 _Covers?_ She slowly sat up and looked around the unfamiliar room. How did she get here? Last she could recall was being at the tavern...

 _Gaston_ her mind supplied. Why had she come here in the first place? Why did she come here at all? A part of her knew why. She wanted to see if he finally moved on and ask him to not to send anymore letters. It certainly looked like he moved on with those girls hanging onto him yesterday. But he seem to brush them away quickly to talk to her and that brought a smile to her face. She sighed again. Deeper. As if that one exhale would blow her problems...her feelings...away. She threw her arm over her eyes. This wasn't what she was suppose to be doing or thinking about. She was suppose to end whatever it was they had. To put a stop to whatever this was.

 _Leave_ her mind whispered and before she knew it her body began to move on its own. She quickly stood and search the room for her belongings clumsily putting her boots back on and headed towards the door. It swung open before she could even touch the handle. Gaston's large mass blocking her only route for escape.

"No more running" he narrowed his eyes and backed her up against the bed. The back of her knees touched the bed an she toppled back in a sitting position. She was finally caught and if looked like he wouldn't let her leave until they cleared everything. She wanted to say something but her mouth felt dry and she could only nodded.

"I just want the truth" he sighed in defeat.

"The truth? You want the truth" she snorted bitterly.

"Yes!" And honestly he did. He hoped that once she told him the truth it would shed some light and help him figure out on why she was so against them.

"I was courted three times" she finally admitted "Two of them I was betrothed to and none of them worked out, I am done with the pain and I don't want to go through it again!"

Gaston turned to face her in surprise his mouth opening and closing trying to find something to say. Something to comfort her instead all he could do was blurt out "What happened?"

And she gave a hollow laugh "I use to asked myself that every day. What happened? What did I do? Was I not good enough? Was it all a game?"

"I'm sorry" he said.

"I don't need your pity"

"It's not pity, some annoying woman once told me it's to show empathy" he smirked and for the first time in a long time she laughed which slowly turned into a silent cry as she leaned against his shoulder.

"It...hurts"

"I know" he said softly.

"I'm sorry" She winced knowing she was the cause of his pain this time around.

"You were just protecting yourself"

"If I had met you sooner before the others, I would have giving you a chance" she muttered.

"But you won't" he sighed.

"I...you...you mean too much to me...I don't think I'll be able to handle it...if it ended badly" she whispered.

"Yet here you are trying to disappear again, with no explanation. I hate to break it to you but I think that's worse then us ending badly."

"How so?"

"Because for the rest of my life I'll be wondering with what if questions about you!"

"You'll find someone else, someone that will truly make you happy" she said softly and he growled pinning her to the bed.

"I don't want someone else! I want you! Stop being so damn difficult woman!" He glared down at her, his face soften when he looked into her eyes and he buried his face in the crook of her neck "You're wrong you know" he muttered against her soft skin.

"How do you know?" Her voice was quite and he almost didn't hear her.

"Because I'm not like them!" He snarled at her growing frustrated that this conversation seem to be going nowhere.

"Prove it" the words slipped out of her mouth pleadingly breaking his self-control. He cupped her face in his hands and brought his mouth to hers in fierce kiss only pulling back when they both needed air.

"What are you doing?" She said softly as her face flushed and she was half dazed by the kiss he just given her.

"Proving you wrong" he muttered before claiming her lips again. She gasped giving him the advantage he needed as he slipped his tongue in to caress her own. She groaned and her eyes slipped shut wrapping her arms around his thick neck, tugging him closer. His hand travel down the length of her body stopping at her thigh and pulling it up and around his waist. Getting the hint she wrapped her other leg around him hooking her ankles together to prevent him from pulling away not that he minded anyway. Gaston continued to kiss her hungrily as her hands trailed down his neck, his arms and broad shoulders were so strong, she felt small in his embrace but safe...protected.

Joie groaned at the loss of his lips but he was quickly to comfort her as his mouth trailed down her neck leaving nips and red bite marks along her skin. She panted and looked at him with need in her eyes, while she tugged at his shirt.

"Take it off" she huffed.

"As you wish" He pulled away for a moment pulling his shirt over his head. She bite her lip as she eyed him, licking her lips in anticipation as his muscles flexed. As soon as his shirt was off her hands roamed across his chest down his abdominals where a happy trail lead down in his pants. Her fingers slipping on the edge of his pants tugging at them teasingly.

Gaston closed his eyes and hissed, his hips giving a thrust against her making her gasp in pleasure. Hearing the sound escape her lips pushed him to roll his hips again. She pulled him down again twisting in a way that caught him off guard and managed to switch their positions around so she now straddled him. She wasted no time untying her cloak and taking her shirt off. He was disappointed when when he saw her chest bindings.

"A bit unfair don't you think?"

She laughed and pulled out a small dagger cutting them off "Better?"

"Better" he grunted sitting up and latching his mouth onto one of her breasts sucking hard.

"Ah!" She arched into him grinding down on him feeling his erection pressing into her. He gripped her hips as she moved them in circular motion, rubbing herself on him. Gaston gave out a deep groan and bucked his hips, tightening his hold on her. Heat pooled between her thighs as she rocked against him the ache becoming unbearable and judging by his wild and hungry eyes he was feeling the same as her.

"Gaston...I...I need you" she panted.

"Not yet" he disagreed "I want to taste you a bit more" he laid back pulling her with him and rolling them over so he was on top once more. He kept kissing her skin while getting lower, licking her flat stomach, he started to pull her pants down she lifted her hips to help him take them off easier.

When it was all gone he looked at her one more time stretched out on the sheets before him. He lowered himself to her hips once more and placed one of her legs on his shoulder.

"Gaston" she threw her head back and moaned as he pushed his tongue deeper, groaning, which sent vibrations through her entire body.

"Please, I want you right now!" Joie moaned at him. He didn't let her wait any longer. He quickly took off his pants and underwear and lined himself up at her moist entrance, pushing through the slick folds.

"Joie" he moaned, staying still hoping he wasn't causing her any pain or discomfort.

"I need you to move" Joie panted rolling her hips.

"Are you sure?" He clenched his jaw.

"Trust me, I'm not a prude" she teased.

"Thank the heavens" he sighed into her neck as he started to move inside her. She tightened her grip on his shoulders. Every push sent warm waves of pleasure through her body. His movements growing faster, harder, grunting her name quietly, between moans.

She was close and after a few moments she reached her peak, squeezing tightly around him, eliciting a deep, groan from him. She felt his warm release inside her and he collapsed on top of her, carefully, not wanting to crush her. For a few moments the only sound in the room was their breathing. Gaston still held her tightly as if she would disappear and then turned his head to place a soft kiss at her temple.

"Did it work?" he asked with a smirk making her grin and kissed him lovingly and him hummed with delight.

"Not yet..." she whispered against his lips "But with a little more convincing...I'm sure you'll get there" she teased and he kissed her again. Quickly letting her know he was ready for a second round.

* * *

 **Please review! I'm sad to say there is only one more chapter left to this story and I should be uploading it soon...I think. Lol**


	33. Epilogue

Dalonega Noquisi, guest, NeonsLover, dawn. harwood .7311, Nanouchy, Plucky Lion

 **Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**

 **This is it guys! After one year it's finally done! Hope you guys liked it!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning she woke to the sound of a heartbeat and a hand caressing the small of her back. Dark curls dusted his chest, and trailed down over his stomach to disappear beneath the sheets. He was magnificent. Hard to believe that he was hers now...at least for the moment. Who knew what the future would bring for them but she was willing to give it one last chance. Her fingers tracing up his pec to a defined collarbone up to his neck and jaw.

"Not planning to run again, are you?" he muttered against her hair half asleep.

"No" She chuckled and buried her face in his neck breathing in his scent. It was silent between them both just enjoying the moment until she broke the silence.

"There are reasons why my past relationships didn't work out" she said softly.

"They were all fools? " he hummed and she laughed.

"More or less" she agreed humorously "If I told the reasons? Will you still want me?"

"Woman nothing you say will change my mind about you" he growled rolling over and pinned her to the bed.

"...The first...he preferred the company of...men" she hinted.

Gaston raised a brow "Do I need to prove again who's company I prefer?" he smirk.

"I suppose not" she smiled softly "But I wouldn't oppose for you to _remind_ me again" she teased. She could feel him hardening against her thigh and she laughed again.

"Seductress" he groaned nudging her legs apart.

Her face turned serious "The second want me to settle down. I don't want to settle down...not yet at least, I want to keep traveling and hunting"

"Will you let me follow?" He muttered along her neck making her moan in pleasure.

"Yes" She gasped.

"And the third?" He nipped along her throat.

"Found him in the arms of another woman"

He pulled away to look her in the eyes "I will never do that to you" he promised.

"I'll hold you to that" she whispered tugging him down for a kiss as he thrusted in her.

* * *

 _ **April**_

The screams made him uncomfortable. Being in the castle made him uncomfortable. Prince Adam and Maurice sitting next to him while Belle gave birth made him extremely uncomfortable. But he had come here only because Joie needed to be here for her sister and he wanted to be there for Joie. However glancing at Prince Adam he'd say he was doing far better than him.

"How are ...you?" Gaston asked awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Adam grimaced "Nervous"

Gaston gave him an incredulous look "Why?"

"Why?" Adam laughed running a hand through his hair "I don't know anything about being a father"

"Nobody does" he snorted a laugh.

"But you'll learn" Maurice added "Look Adam the most important thing to do when raising a child is love them and be there for them no matter what" Maurice patted his back.

The screaming stopped and Joie came running out of the room with a huge grin on her face cause all three men to stand.

"Well?" Adam said.

"It's a boy" she clapped her hands together.

* * *

 _ **June**_

"Maurice" Gaston nodded in greeting. He had been visiting the castle more often since Joie had been helping Belle with the baby.

"Gaston, Joie is in the stables grooming Tristian"

"Actually that's not why I'm here. I'm here to see you"

"Me? Whatever for lad?" he smiled.

"I would like to asked for your blessing to marry your daughter"

Maurice face turned serious "You have my blessing but if she says no—"

"I will respect her wishes" Gaston nodded.

"Good" Maurice patted him.

Gaston grinned and took off to find Joie. When he checked the stables like Maurice had told him where she was brushing her horse. He snuck up behind her wrapping his arms around her and spinning her around placing a kiss on the side of her neck as she laughed.

"Gaston! What are you doing here?" She giggled as he set her down "I told you I would visit you tomorrow" she pulled him down for a kiss.

"Marry me?" He muttered against her lips.

"If I said no?"

"I'll respect your wishes" he sighed and then he smirked "And then I'll try again a few months later" making her laugh.

"Try again"

"Tease" he growled and kissed her again.

* * *

September

True to his words he followed her everywhere. In the day they would explored and have many adventures. Neither one tiring of the other in fact they seem to be growing more fond of each other.

However jealously was not a good look on Gaston and it made its presence know for Gaston every town they visited. He hated the men that gawked at her but she was quick to assured him that she only had eyes for him as long as he returned the favor and he did. All the women in the world could be after him and he wouldn't care because he only had eyes for her. The nights were spent on a bed in a tangle of limbs, soft sighs and groans. Making love was definitely one of their favorites past times.

He tugged her closer and buried his face in the crook of her neck while his hands caressed the rest of her body. She had been awfully quiet after they had both finish their coupling. Usually they would talk but today something to be on her mind.

"What's wrong?" He hummed and she pulled away and raised a brow at him while giving him a teasing smirk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she dismissed his question easily. He growled and rolled them over so he was now on top as he pinned her down.

"Liar" he grin and she snorted.

"How so?"

"You're right eyebrow tends to twitch when you lie" he smirked and she blushed.

"It does not"

"It does too" He laughed "Or when you crossed your arms when you're upset or when you stay unusually quiet means that your thinking about something"

"Hmm...ask me again"

"What's wrong?" He raised a brow confused.

"No" she laughed "A few months ago you asked me to marry you and I said to try again" she reminded him.

His eyes widen happily "Really?"

"Really" she grinned.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes" she breathed out and squealed as he kissed her.

* * *

 _ **November** _

She had wanted a small wedding but Gaston being the towns hero it ended with the whole town invited. But she didn't care she had fun and danced the night away with him. Now a month later from the wedding they had been traveling around going town to town again.

"Joie is that you?"

Joie turned at her name being called and she grimaced at who she saw.

"Paien" How had she not realized they had made it to this particular town.

"After two years you still look the same as before" he eyed her. She rolled her eyes in disgust and continued to stock for supplies for their next trip. A woman walked up to him staring her down and she bit her lip from trying to not laugh.

"Who's this dear?"

"This is Joie, Joie this is my wife Antoinette" he smirked as if it would shatter her world.

"About time you found yourself a wife Paien" Joie teased and he blushed from anger or embarrassment she wasn't sure but she won't poke him too much "Nice to meet you" Joie smiled extending her hand for her to shake.

"A pleasure" Antoinette forced a smiled.

"Are you still hunting and traveling?" Paien asked heatedly.

"Hunting and traveling? That's a bit unladylike" Antoinette scrunched her nose in distaste.

"I guess it is" she shrugged "But my husband doesn't mind" she smile and his eyes widened.

"That's...new" Paien said surprised.

"Joie I've booked us a room at the inn for tonight"

Paien eyes widen as a tall handsome muscular man called out walking towards them. He easily towered over a foot on him. His wife blushed red and was practically swooning at the site of this man and he couldn't help but clench his fist in anger.

"Paien this is my husband Gaston" Joie introduce with a smirk.

"Hello" Paien nodded offering a hand and Gaston took it shaking It happily. Paien winced in pain at the strength in his grip but said nothing "So what are you doing back in town?"

"Just passing through" Joie answered truthfully.

"You wouldn't know a good doctor in this town?" Gaston asked.

"Gaston for the last time I don't need to see a doctor" Joie rolled her eyes.

"Oh no are you ill? M. Martin lives south of here I'm sure he could help you" Antoinette said her eyes never leaving Gaston's form.

"I'm expecting but he has been a bit overprotective since I told him"

"I just want make sure you and my son are healthy with all this traveling"

"Son?" Joie raised a brow "And if it's a girl?"

"Then she will be the best huntress like her mother" he grinned tugging her to him.

* * *

 _ **Four years later**_

"Papa I want horse!"

"Anything for my princess" Gaston grinned handing the reins to Joie as he lifted the three year old up in the air causing her to giggle. Black hair flowing in the wind and green eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Gaston we are not getting another horse" Joie sighed as her horse and his pulled their traveling wagon.

"But _Mama_ " whine the four year old.

"No Jacqueline, you're too young to take care of a horse" Joie shook her head watching as her daughter eyes began to tear up and her nosed sniffed.

Gaston was not immune to their daughter's puppy dog eyes and he looked over to Joie desperately "Maybe a pup instead?" He supplied.

"Can I Mama? Please! I'll take _really_ good care of it!" Jacqueline pleaded.

Joie resisted the urge to roll her eyes she was outnumbered. But at least a dog would be easier to take care of and they could train it to hunt and scout.

"Fine" she gave in with small smile. Her daughter cheered and Gaston put her in the back of wagon on a pile of blankets they had set up for her to sleep and play with a few toys.

"You spoil her, you know that right" Joie smirked leaning against him and giving him back the reins.

He grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist tugging her close to his side "It'll be good for her, you'll see"

She hummed and closed her eyes to rest a bit they were still a few days away from the castle.

"Mama are we almost there?"

"Not yet sweetheart, it'll be a few days before we arrive"

"Can we get the puppy before we arrive so I can show Henri?"

"If the next town has a breeder I don't see why not" Gaston answered for her.

"Mama do you think my baby sister or brother will like dogs?"

"I'm sure they will" Joie laughed rubbing her stomach. Gaston placed a hand over hers and admired her swollen stomach. Even though they had a child and she was heavily pregnant with the next one it didn't stop them from traveling. Of course the first few months after she had the baby was would spend it in town until they were old enough to walk and during that time Gaston would manage the tavern and she would visit her family.

* * *

 _ **Seven years later**_

Gaston was getting his hunting gear ready as he was about to set out and catch some dinner.

"Papa can I go too?" Jacqueline asked with hopeful eyes.

He was about to say yes when he caught Joie's stare and he smiled sheeply "Ask you're mother?"

Joie couldn't help but chuckle. He was hopeless when it came to saying no to Jacqueline. But she was eleven years old. Certainly old enough to start learning how to hunt.

"Mama?"

"Alright" Joie smiled.

"Go get changed, today we will begin to teach you" Gaston grinned.

"I want to go too"

"Sorry Bay you're still too young, but why don't you and I go visit your grandfather" Joie said picking up her son who had began to pout before brightening up at the news of visiting his grandfather.

"We'll see you at the castle" Gaston leaned down and kissed her.

"We'll be waiting, don't take too long I have a surprise for you" she teased walking away putting emphasis in the way her hips swayed side to side. His felt his body heat up and mouth go dry while holding in a groan. He want nothing more than to hold off on the hunting just to get her alone in the room and have his way with her.

"Tease" he called out and he could hear her laugh. God he loved that woman.

* * *

 _ **Eleven years later**_

"After eleven years he still has such an amazing body" Joie hummed in appreciation while eying Gaston as he chopped fire wood shirtless. His muscles glistening in the sun from the sweat. Bay, Jacqueline and Henri picked up the pieces and set them in the shed so they wouldn't get wet during the winter. The three children competed against each other to see who could put away the most.

"Joie!" Belle scold at her blunt comment while in her arms was a two year old happily sucking a slice of an orange. He looked exactly like Adam but with Belle's eyes.

"Oh come now don't tell me you never eyed Adam before!" Joie teased with a raised eyebrow. Belle blushed and faced away from her.

"This _completely_ inappropriate"

"You're such a prude Belle" Joie laughed.

"Honestly I'm surprised you don't have more kids with what the way you talk I would assume that you two—"

"Oh we _do_ " Joie cut her off with a smirk " _Everyday_ " she grinned watching as Belle turned even more red.

"Everyday?" she whispered in shock.

"I can't get enough of that man and he certainly shown he hasn't had enough of me"

"Joie! I _don't_ need to know this!" Belle blanched.

"Fine fine I'll change the subject" Joie giggled "I'm expecting again"

Belle squealed happily and hugged her sister to congratulate her.

* * *

 ** _Nineteen years later_**

It wasn't until two years ago that they had finally decided to settle down. She had become good friends with Bastian's wife Paulette. Even Belle had warmed up to her and the three would occasionally talk and have tea together. Bay was becoming a fine young man but had was more interested in inventions like his grandfather. While Nicholas her youngest was just interested in playing and just being a child although he did like to go hunting with his father and daughter.

Jacqueline had grown into a beautiful young lady that had taken after her parents in hunting. In doing so she had caught the eye of the Bastian's oldest son (Jacob) and in turn she could see that her daughter was also smitten with him. So much that the blacksmith's son now stood before Gaston. Sure he was a few inches shorter than Gaston but he did not back down and Joie could only watch in amusement.

"I wish for your daughter's hand in marriage"

"And I refuse" Gaston glared down jaw clenched in anger.

"Papa stop! I love him and if you don't give use your blessing I will be very upset with you" Jacqueline push him away.

"B-but princess!" Gaston whined looking like a kicked puppy.

" _Papa_!" She warned.

Grumbling to himself Gaston stuck his hand out in defeat and Jacob smiled shaking his hand unaffected by Gaston's grip, seeing as he was a blacksmith and was also well built like his father that almost rivaled Gaston in size.

"If you hurt her..." Gaston threatened.

"I would _never_ " Jacob narrowed his eyes.

"Good then we have an understanding" Gaston smirked.

Joie leaned into Gaston's side as they watched Jacob spin their daughter around before setting her on the ground so they could go tell the news to his parents next.

"I'm impress, you handled that surprisingly well" Joie teased.

"I still want to kill him" he huffed.

She laughed taking his hand and pulled him inside their home "Let me help you take your mind off it" she purred seductively and he instantly perked up.

"I love you"

"I know" she grinned.

"You're suppose to say it back"

"I know" she smirked and he growled playfully and scooped her up in a heated kiss before pulling away leaving her breathless "I do love Gaston" she smiled up at him.

"I know" he smirked and she laughed again.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review and let me know what you think about the last chapter! :D Also I have a poll on my profile on which story I should start next. Go and vote. Just know I won't start that story until I'm done with my TMNT story. Yes I haven't forgotten about it and I'm still working on it believe it or not.**


End file.
